


Trust in the Force Part II

by PurpleIris7795



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleIris7795/pseuds/PurpleIris7795
Summary: Obi-Wan begins Luke's training despite Uncle Owen's objections.  Meanwhile, his relationship with Luna continues to grow and change.  Sequel to my other story "Trust in the Force".  This contains adventure, action, and steamy romance.





	1. Chapter 1

Trust in the Force Part II

 

Chapter 1   
The com link went off early. It had been so long since he’d heard it, that it took a few seconds for him to realize what was making the sound. Once he figured out what it was, he quickly pressed connect and Beru’s worried face came into view.

“Ben? I need you to come over immediately. Something has happened. It’s nothing bad, but you said to contact you if Luke did anything…well, you know. Owen is out and shouldn’t be home for a while. Please hurry!” She said with urgency.

“I’ll be right there.” He turned the com link off and sat up running a hand over his face and through his unruly hair. Beside him Luna was stirring.

“What’s the matter?” Her voice was rough with sleep.

“It’s Luke. Something has happened. I have to go.” He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and looked around the room for his clothes.

“Is he alright?”

“Yes, he’s fine. Apparently he chose this morning to put on a display of his Force abilities. I’m not sure what he did, but Beru seemed upset. Thankfully Owen had already left for the day.”

“Oh. Well, you did think that would happen anytime now. Younglings rarely wait for a convenient moment.” Luna slipped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss right between his shoulder blades. “Good luck!”

Obi-Wan looked back at Luna who had turned over and gone back to sleep. Her long dark hair fell in ripples across her bare back. The blankets had slipped down and miles of velvety soft creamy white skin lay exposed just begging to be touched. He smiled and thought as he had so many times before, I’m the luckiest man in the galaxy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Obi-Wan walked down the path to the Lars farm with a spring in his step. He was excited. Luke was the galaxy’s best hope for a bright future. His training was what he had been sent here to do. Finally he felt like he was getting to fulfill his destiny!

When he had first arrived, Obi-Wan was a broken man. He had been through hell and back and lost everything he cared about. Yoda had sent him to Tatooine with instructions to watch over Anakin’s son Luke and to train him in the ways of the Force when the time was right.

As he scratched out a lonely existence watching and waiting, a beautiful Force sensitive woman named Luna Merris literally fell out of the sky and into his life. While teaching her how to control her powers, they fell deeply in love. For a while Obi-Wan struggled with his conscience. But, after some deep soul searching and a rather cryptic conversation with Qui-Gon Jinn, he decided the Jedi had been wrong about attachments. They had been together for almost 3 years now.

He was closing in on the farm when a small boy with white blond hair ran up the path to meet him.

“Hi Ben!”

“Hello there Luke.” He looked blissfully oblivious to the concern he had apparently caused.

“You want to see the KPR droid I’ve been fixing? It’s really neat!”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly remembering another young boy with a passion for droids and fixing things. “Maybe later young one. Where is your Aunt Beru?”

Obi-Wan found her sitting in the kitchen with a broken glass on the table in front of her. “Oh, Ben. I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t know what to do. Things have been going on that I can’t explain and today I just….” She shook her head, unable to continue.   “Why don’t you start by telling me what happened.” he asked wondering what Luke could have possibly done to unsettle her so badly. She knew this was coming after all.

“For about a year now I’ve been noticing that he seems to know what’s going to happen before it does. He will pick up the com link before it goes off and tell me the Darklighters are calling and a few seconds later they will. A few weeks ago he woke us up in the middle of the night and said that one of our Eopies was sick. When we went out to check on her she had started to calf. Three days ago we were sitting down to dinner when he jumped up and started yelling at Owen that the Sand People were coming. Owen didn’t believe him and told him to sit down and be quiet, but the next day he found they had broken through the electric fence and seriously damaged two of the vaporators. I wanted to call you then, but Owen wouldn’t hear of it. He got angry and said it was just a coincidence.

“Precognition is a Force power. All Force sensitives have it.”

“Well, this morning something happened that can’t just be brushed off as a coincidence. Owen had left for the day and Luke was finishing his breakfast when I started to clean up the dishes. I put everything in the sink, but one of the glasses slipped out of my hand and shattered. I cut myself pretty badly.” She held up a dishtowel stained with blood. “I’m afraid I cried out and scared Luke. He ran over with a look on his face like it hurt him worse than it did me. He said, Please don’t cry Aunt Beru, I’ll help you! Then he held my hand, and got this odd far-away look like he was concentrating on something very hard. I felt my palm start to tingle, and then it stopped hurting. When I looked down, the cut was gone.”

“I see. Healing is a skill that usually takes a long time to master. How extraordinary!” It spoke volumes about the boy that his first use of Force power had been to help someone who was in pain. Such a compassionate and unselfish display almost never happened in untrained individuals. With a pang he briefly thought of Padme and Anakin and how proud they would be of their kind-hearted son.

“We have to do something, Ben!” Beru pleaded. “If anyone had seen that, he could be reported. The Empire might take him away from us.”

“Well, it is obviously time to start training him. How do you propose we deal with Owen’s resistance to the idea?”

Beru thought for a moment. “He knows that Luna and I are good friends, but he doesn’t realize you two live together. If I tell him I am going to visit her he won’t be suspicious. I’ll bring Luke with me and you can work with him then.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Yes, that just might work. Bring him by tomorrow.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the hut, Luna was just getting out of the sonic shower. She quickly slipped on a thin cotton robe and made a large pot of caff. Just as it finished brewing, Obi-Wan came walking up the path. He was whistling! Things must have gone well.

Luna smiled. She knew he had been waiting for this day. Luke beginning his training was the first step towards righting the terrible wrongs that had taken place in the galaxy when Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side.

Obi-Wan stepped through the door and grabbed her spinning her around in a circle and laughing. When he stopped she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him playfully on the lips.

“I take it you’ll get to train him?”

“Yes! Beru will come by tomorrow with Luke and we will begin then.”  

“I’m so happy for you! He’s a lucky boy to have such a fine teacher.”

Obi-Wan handsome blue eyes twinkled and he raised one eyebrow suggestively. “You do realize flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Without another word, Obi-Wan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder . Luna shrieked with laughter as he tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed and jumped in after her. Their laughter slowly turned to gasps and sighs of pleasure as they made love again and again in the bright morning sunshine.

 

*Welcome to my new story! If you would like the back story on Luna and Obi-Wan’s relationship please read my first story “Trust in the Force.” I appreciate all comments and reviews. Thanks in advance for all your support.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“What do you suppose they’re doing out there?” Beru asked. They watched from the front steps as Obi-Wan lowered himself to the ground in a cross legged position and put his hands on his knees. Luke watched with interest, and then flopped down on the sand next to the older man trying to copy everything he did. Luna knew from experience that he was trying to teach Luke to clear his mind so that the Force could flow through him. She recalled doing much the same thing with him when she first arrived on Tatooine. 

“Why is it so important for the Force to flow through you?” she had asked.

“Because if you don’t allow it an escape, it builds up inside you like steam in a tea kettle. And eventually, when the pressure gets too high, it will start to burst out in unexpected ways. Opening yourself and allowing the Force to flow through you is the first step in being able to control your powers.” She smiled at the memory. She had been terrified by her sudden onset of Force sensitivity and Obi-Wan had been so kind and supportive through it all. 

“He’s teaching Luke to open himself to the Force. That way he will be able to recognize what it is that he is feeling.” 

Beru nodded. Luna could tell she didn’t really understand, and could sense a deep uncertainty gnawing at her friend.   “I just hope I’m doing the right thing. Owen would be furious if he knew about this, but I can’t just sit by and watch Luke live in ignorance when he has such amazing potential.” Beru twisted the edge of her tunic in her hand nervously. 

Luna tried to set her mind at ease. “The things Ben can teach him may save his life someday. And, in today’s galaxy, it’s dangerous to have these abilities and not be able to control them. You did the right thing.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Alright Luke, I need you to clear your mind.”

“Why?” The boy’s bright blue eyes brimmed with curiosity. 

“Because it is much easier to sense the Force when you aren’t thinking about anything else.” He could tell by the confused expression on Luke’s face that he didn’t understand. No matter. It would come in time. His mouth opened to ask another question, but Obi-Wan spoke before he could get it out. “Now, close your eyes young one and let your mind go blank.”   Luke shut his eyes and screwed his face into a grimace of concentration. He appeared to be holding his breath. Pretty soon one of his eyes popped open and he looked up. 

“Ben?” he whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“I can’t clear my mind. My brain is too full.” 

Obi-Wan covered a smile. “Let’s try again, shall we? Close your eyes.” After checking that he was relaxed and his eyes were closed he continued. “I need you to imagine that we are in a dark cave. There’s no light…only dark emptiness.”   “Why are we in the cave?”   “It doesn’t matter why. We just are.” 

“Are there brain spiders in here?” Luke sounded worried.

“No, no spiders.”   “What about Womprats?” His eyes flew open and he looked up at Obi-Wan “Uncle Owen says if they bite you they won’t let go even if they die! He saw a womprat skull still attached to a bantha with it’s teeth!!!” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “No, there aren’t any womprats either.” This was getting nowhere fast. “Let’s just forget about the cave for now, alright?”    “OK.”    “Alright, then. Are you comfortable? Luke nodded. He closed his eyes again and settled into a cross legged position. “Imagine we are deep in space…”

“Space! Where are we going? What kind of ship do we have? Is it a starfighter? Do I get to be the pilot?” 

Obi-Wan sat back and stroked his beard to hide his amusement. This was going to take a while. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Each week Beru came by with Luke and the training continued. Once he was able to clear his mind Obi-Wan taught him to meditate and they progressed quite quickly. Luke was a very fast learner. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge and was eager to please.

Luna watched these lessons with interest. He turned activities into games and celebrated with Luke when he learned something new. He was liberal with praise when Luke got something right, and always patient and encouraging when things didn’t go according to plan. The boy blossomed under his tutelage. 

There was something incredibly attractive about a man who was so good to children. Having Luke around so much brought up feeling Luna hadn’t thought about in a long time. She had always loved younglings and wanted a family of her own someday. Once she had come to Tatooine, that dream had been pushed to the back of her mind and almost forgotten. Now, as she saw Obi-Wan interacting with Luke each week she couldn’t help herself and began imagining what a wonderful father he would be. 

She never brought up the topic of starting a family with him. The time wasn’t right. Each day the Empire’s presence was becoming more evident on Tatooine. Danger of discovery lurked around every corner even in this far away desert world and Obi-Wan was totally focused on Luke and his training at the moment. Besides, she knew it would break her heart if she asked and he refused, so she kept silent and tucked her feelings away deep inside. Still, watching him build such a wonderful relationship with little Luke made her want him even more than she did anyway. 

Today an obstacle corse had been set up around the hut and Luke had run through it increasing his speed each time. After a particularly impressive time, Obi-Wan gave him a fizzer-sweet and tucked the rest of the package into his back pocket. He then turned around to pick something up off the sand and Luke, who thought that no-one was watching, tried to use the Force to pull another sweet from the package. 

Obi-Wan turned around and lifted an eyebrow at the boy who quickly stopped what he was doing and looked ashamed. 

“Sorry.” He looked at his feet and kicked the sand. 

“You should be. We don’t use the Force to pick pockets.” 

“I won’t do it again.”   “I’m glad to hear it. Otherwise I might have to do…this!” Obi-Wan deftly picked him up and swung him around dangling him upside-down using the Force. 

Luke screamed with laughter having the time of his life. Luna smiled as she listened to them. 

“Again, again!!!! Please, Ben do it again!!!” 

“Alright, but just once more.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

 

That evening Obi-Wan sat with Luna on the sofa he had built out of scrap wood. They had purchased a few cushions on one of their trips to Anchorhead and it was quite comfortable. He looked around the home they had made together and smiled. It made him laugh when he thought about what the others on the Jedi Council would think of him doing something as mundane as building furniture and doing home improvement projects. Mace Windu would never understand! 

He was tired from the day. Keeping up with Luke was a full time job. He didn’t know how Beru did it! Obi-Wan put his thoughts aside and glanced over at Luna who had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening and suddenly realized she was looking at him like a hungry Krayt dragon. Then he felt it. Her pure, undiluted arousal hit him like a blaster shot.  
“What?” He felt almost self conscious.

“I’m just thinking about you.” 

Obi-Wan wracked his brain trying to think of what he might have done to cause this type of reaction from her. Not that he was complaining. He gave her with a quizzical look. “What about me?” 

“I’ve been thinking about how your beard tickles my neck when you kiss me. How the lightsaber calluses on your hands feel when you touch my breasts. How good it feels when you’re deep inside me.” Her hand went to the buttons on her tunic and she began to unfasten them one by one. She met his gaze directly and her eyes smoldered with desire. 

His mouth opened and closed without a sound. She had rendered him speechless. What had gotten into her?!?

“I want you. Right now.” She stood up and walked towards the bed dropping clothes as she went. “Are you coming?” He stumbled to his feet and somehow made it across the room to the bed and reached for her, wanting her in his arms, but she put up her hands and stopped him. 

“Not yet.” She grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply, nipping his bottom lip before letting go and whispering in his ear. 

“I want you to strip.” With that, she lay back on the bed and watched as he kicked off his shoes and began removing his tunic. She began lightly teasing her nipples as he unzipped and lowered his trousers and then his shorts and finally stood before her naked and fully aroused. He was unsure of what to do next and felt a thrill surge through him as she raked her eyes over his body.

She stood up, walked over and kissed him hard, running her hands over his strong muscular shoulders and down his arms before pulling back and sinking to her knees before him. Her hands gripped his hips and her mouth was hot as she sucked him. He saw stars.

“Oh, god! Luna!” He breathed. This was incredible. 

“Shhhhhh…..” She suddenly let him go and stood up. He reached for her, but again she stopped him. 

“Get on the bed.” He lay down, his hard aching length was tight against his stomach and twitched with every beat of his heart. What was she going to do to him? 

“Comfortable?” He nodded. She knelt on the bed next to him.   “I’ve been wanting this all day. Do you know what you do to me?” She took his hand and guided it between her legs letting him feel her slick wet folds. His eyes widened. She was so ready. “I couldn’t wait to get you alone. Now you’re mine.” 

Without another word, she straddled him. They both gasped at the sensation as she sank down on him. She began to move, slowly at first. His hips involuntarily thrust up and they developed a rhythm. He watched in a haze of pleasure as she arched her back, her gorgeous full breasts swaying to the rhythm of their coupling. This was fast becoming more than he could bear. He reached out to her through the Force. As soon as his mind touched hers he felt her latch on. Her eyes flew open and she came like a supernova crying his name before collapsing onto his chest. He frantically thrust into her a few more times and reached his own climax with a shout. 

Obi-Wan woke before Luna did. He cradled her in his arms and stroked her hair whispering soothing words in her ear. His mind was racing. What had just happened? They had been together for three years now but this had been totally unlike her. She had almost seemed like a different person. It was incredible! She finally began to stir and he gently kissed her forehead. 

“Luna? Are you alright? Wake up my darling.” 

She opened her beautiful green eyes and gazed into his. The sexy self-confident stranger was gone and his own sweet Luna was back. 

“What was that?” Her cheeks reddened and she looked slightly embarrassed. “Not that I mind. That version of you was captivating and I look forward to seeing her again, but what brought that on?” 

She looked down, afraid to meet his gaze. “I don’t know. I just was watching you today and something occurred to me. Have you ever heard the old Corellian myth about soulmates?” He shook his head.

“Supposedly millions of years ago the gods decided to make humans in their image. At the beginning, each one had four arms and legs, and two faces.” Obi-Wan smiled at the thought. 

“So what happened?” he asked with curiosity. 

“Everything was fine for a while. Then one day the humans became too powerful. Their strength began to rival that of the gods. The gods argued about what to do. Some wanted to destroy everyone outright, and the others didn’t want to loose the tributes the humans gave them. So, they reached a compromise.”   “And?”

“They decided to divide them all in half as a punishment for their pride and to increase the amount of tributes they received. Each split human received two arms and two legs and one face.” She snuggled closer to him. 

“That seems fair I suppose. At least they all survived.” 

“True. Something happened though, after they were all divided.”  “What?”  “Each new person longed for the other half of their old self. They felt like part of their soul was missing and they spent the rest of their lives trying to find the other piece. Ever since then, humans have been searching for the other person who completes them. Their soulmate.”  
He was silent thinking of this. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears. “I realized today that you are mine. You are the other half of my soul.”

He could feel the honesty of her statement shining in the Force and his heart melted. Before he realized it, his own eyes welled up. 

“I love you Luna.” 

“I love you Obi-Wan”

He kissed her and slowly it built into something more. They came together again. This time, the pace was less frantic and their minds were as intertwined as their bodies. 

“I love you…I love you…love you…love you…love…love…love” reverberated along their Force bond until they could no longer tell where one person ended and the other began and they came together in a blinding flash of glorious light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“Are we out of anything else?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Luna poked through the storage cabinet in the kitchen area and took stock of their supplies. “No, I think that’s it. I wish we could get some Jogan fruit. I think I miss that more than anything on this planet.” Fresh produce was hard to come by on Tatooine and, when it was available, was very expensive. We really should look into planting a garden, she thought to herself. 

“I’ll see what I can find in town.”

“Alright.” A look of concern crossed her features. The last time they went to Anchorhead there had been a few storm troopers in the cantina. According to rumor, they were just passing through on their way to Mos Eisley, but it was still too close for comfort. He seemed to read her mind. 

“Don’t worry my darling. I’ll be back before the first sun sets. Hopefully with Jogan fruit.” He kissed her lightly and teased, “I think I can handle a few storm troopers if it comes to that. I was a Jedi master after all.”

Luna looked skeptical for a moment and then threw her arms around him possessively. “I know, but you’re MY Jedi master.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Obi-Wan packed the last of the supplies into the speeder and placed a small crate of jogan fruit on top. It had taken his best negotiating skills, but he’d finally managed to talk the shop keeper into selling him the fruit for price that wasn’t flat out robbery. Luna would be thrilled. He whistled a happy tune as he imagined her reaction and was just about to get behind the controls when he stopped. A presence he hadn’t felt in many years touched him. Could it be? 

He spotted her across the street, the shocked expression on her face matched his own. After all that had happened, he was sure he would never see her again. As soon as their eyes met, she ran over and threw her arms around him.   “Master Obi-Wan, I thought you were dead.” 

Even though he wasn’t much for public displays of affection, he warmly returned her hug. “Shhh…it’s Ben now.” He whispered, taking a quick peek around to make sure no-one had seen their interaction. “I’m afraid I thought the same of you, but I’m certainly pleased to be wrong! What are you doing here Ashoka?” 

“I…I can’t tell you here. Is there somewhere we can talk?” 

A few minutes later, they were seated in the far back corner of Anchorhead’s cantina. Obi-Wan ordered them both a drink and then turned his attention fully on Ashoka. She looked well, but older and much wiser. There was a world weary sadness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. He thought of the life she must have endured since leaving the Order and then stopped himself. If Ashoka had stayed, she probably would be dead along with countless other Jedi. The terrible ordeal she had gone through being falsely accused of the Temple bombing had in actuality been her salvation and yet another example of how the Force often worked in unexpected ways. 

“Ashoka Tano.” He still could hardly believe his eyes. “I must say seeing you here is quite a surprise. I often wondered what happen to you after…” He left the sentence unfinished. Guilt about how the Jedi Council had treated her had plagued him for a long time. He had believed she was innocent and tried to get the others to support her, but in the end had been out voted and she had been asked to leave. 

She studied him over the rim of her glass as she took a sip. “I did some exploring in the lower levels of Coruscant for a while and met a lot of new people.” She shrugged. “I learned a lot and made some mistakes. It’s amazing, even though I fought in a war when I was 14, there were so many things I didn’t know. We led such a sheltered existence as far as the way regular people live. Anyway, I was just starting to find my way when Order 66 happened. I felt so many die…” She stopped to collect herself and then, and squaring her shoulders, she asked him the question he’d been dreading ever since he saw her. 

“Did Anakin…?” She tried not to look hopeful, but Obi-Wan could see it in her eyes anyway. 

He shook his head and looked away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly dashed them away. “I thought so, but when I saw you I hoped he made it somehow. It’s odd, with all the others I felt their lives end like so many candles being snuffed out. There was a finality to it that I didn’t feel with Anakin. The others ended but he just…ceased to exist.” She looked down sadly. “It’s hard to explain. We had such a strong bond…I sometimes think I can feel him still but I suppose it’s just my imagination. I have a recurring dream that’s haunted me for a long time. He is calling out for help in agony, like he’s buried alive but no matter where I look I can’t find him. It’s like he’s right there, but the darkness surrounding him is so suffocating I can’t see. It’s horrible.” 

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. If only she knew. However, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her that her former Master whom she had once idolized was now one of the most evil men in the galaxy. 

“He was so proud of you, you know. He bragged about you constantly. It was quite unbecoming of a Jedi.” 

Ashoka smiled. “I’ll never forget him.” 

It was high time to change the subject Obi-Wan thought. “So, what brings you to Tatooine?” 

She looked around, making sure no one was near enough to hear. “Rebellion.”

“Rebellion?” A thrill of excitement washed over Obi-Wan. He had heard whispers about small pockets of rebels working together against the Empire. 

“A few months after the fall of the Rebublic and Order 66, an inquisitor found me. I was still on Coruscant hiding out in the lower levels, when he came to the door of the place I was staying. He gave me the choice of either joining the dark side and working for Palpatine, or death. Of course I refused. I may not be a Jedi, but I would never help the Emperor. Anyway, we fought, and I killed him. After that I ran, but along the way I managed to find some new friends who are working together to destroy the Empire. Most of what we do is small for now, but if we can get enough momentum, maybe we can inspire others to join our cause. I’m on a mission for them now.” 

“I see.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully. “What is your mission?” 

“I’m here to secure a shipment of arms. We got a big donation from a wealthy supporter of our cause and our leader used the credits to purchase blasters from Jabba the Hutt. I am supposed to protect our buyer during the transaction and make sure everything goes according to plan.” 

He nodded. 

“I could use some help, if you are available.” She looked at him hopefully, and then shook her head. “If you’re not too busy that is.” She looked around the seedy cantina. “Is there any particular reason you’re here on Tatooine other than it’s a good place to disappear?” 

He decided to be as honest as he could. He debated telling her about Luke, but quickly decided against it. It was far too risky. If she was involved in the rebellion, she might be caught. “I wish I could tell you Ashoka, but I’m not at liberty to say. The only information I can give you is that it is vitally important that I remain hidden for now. No one can know I am here.” 

She nodded and looked disappointed. 

“I would, however, relish a chance to take a swipe at the Empire even from this far away place. When and where do you pick up those blasters?” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Obi-Wan took another look at himself in the mirror and ran a hand over his freshly shaved face. He hadn’t been clean shaven since he was a padawan and it felt odd. Luna had insisted that if he was going with Ashoka he had to disguise himself. He supposed it wasn’t a bad idea. There was a bounty on his head after all, and Mos Espa was a much larger city. The chances of being recognized were significantly higher there than out here in the desert. He splashed on a little aftershave lotion and exited the refresher. 

Luna looked up from her data pad and giggled. “You look about 18.” 

“I beg your pardon! You are the one who insisted that I do this in the first place.” He feigned indignation. 

“Well, maybe not quite18, but definitely a lot younger. It makes you look much different.” 

“Yes, it’s different alright. I feel half naked.” He grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t pout. It’ll grow back.” She came over for a closer inspection and softly stroked her knuckles over his now bare cheek. He shivered at the new sensation. “I like it. It’s kinda sexy…” Her eyes twinkled. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked highly suspicious. “Sexy?”

“Yes, sexy! It’s almost like you’re a different person.” 

“You want to be with a different person?!?” 

“No, no, no you silly man! I only ever want to be with you.” She stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly. “It’s just that this is a different version of you that I’ve never seen before and that is very, very sexy.” 

He grinned and suddenly picked her up. By reflex, her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her out the front door.    
“What are you doing?” She laughed.

“I want to watch the suns set. I always miss that when I’m not here, and I won’t be able to see it with you for a few weeks.” 

“Do you really think this is a good idea? I know you want to help your friend, but what if someone recognizes you?” 

“I need to do this Luna. Ashoka would be fine on her own, I’m sure. She’s certainly more than capable of taking care of things herself. But, I can’t help but think that if circumstances were different and I hadn’t vowed to stay and protect Luke I would be right in the middle of the Rebellion. I want to help, and this is something I can do from here.”   She nodded. “I understand. Just be careful, please!” 

“I will. You know what a cautious fellow I am.” It was so nice to have someone who supported his decisions and understood him. Force he loved her!

The suns had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was a sea of glorious red, pink and gold clouds. They watched in silence as the sky slowly darkened and the stars came out. Finally it started to get chilly, and Luna stood to go back inside. 

“Are you coming? I want to make the most of our last night for a while.” She laughed, as she looked at him again in the light. “Goodness you look young! Maybe we shouldn’t after all…I might get in trouble for corrupting a minor!” 

Obi-Wan gave her a dirty look. “Very funny. I doubt you would have liked me at that age anyway.” 

Luna grinned. “I bet you were adorable. You were the bookish studious type weren’t you? Too busy saving the galaxy to make time for any girls, huh?” 

It was slightly embarrassing to admit it, but she was basically spot on in her assessment.

“There’s nothing wrong with being studious I’ll have you know. I did end up on the Jedi High Council after all.” he said. When he was a padawan, there had been hours of study, hard work, and sparing. And, while the others in his age group were busy sneaking out of the temple late at night looking for ways to get into trouble, he always followed the rules to the letter. Then he remembered something and added, “I might not have made time for any girls, but I certainly spent more than my fair share of time thinking about them. I dealt with as many raging hormones as the next teenaged boy.”

“I’ll just bet you did!” She teased him. “So tell me, what was your favorite fantasy back then?” 

That was easy. One day, not long after being chosen as Qui-Gon’s apprentice, he’d gone looking for some of his former clan members to see if any of them had time to spar. He couldn’t find them anywhere. Finally he discovered them in one of the courtyards standing around looking at something and glancing up occasionally to see if anyone was coming. He called out to them, “Hey, what are you doing?”   “SHHHHH!!!!” They all motioned for him to be quiet. “Obi-Wan! Come look at this!” his friend Garen Muln whispered. 

“What are you…OH!” His eyes bugged out. The boys were passing around a holozine filled with naked women. Currently they were looking at a side-view of a very well-endowed green Twi’lek who was looking back at them over her shoulder seductively. 

“Pretty hot, huh?” Garen asked. He nodded. Yes, she was beautiful, but the next page contained a holovid that fueled his teenaged fantasies for years until he met Satine. It was a human woman. She lay on a bed in a bra and panties and as they watched, began running her hands over her body. This continued for quiet a while until she removed her bra and slipped one hand into her panties gasping with pleasure. His mouth went dry and his pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. Just then a throat cleared. They looked up to see Master Qui-Gon standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. Nobody had heard him approach, but he had obviously seen the whole thing and knew exactly what they were doing. Garen slammed the holozine shut and they all looked at the ground shame-faced. 

“Don’t you boys have something better to do?”

They all scattered and were gone as fast as their legs could carry them leaving Obi-Wan to face the music alone.

Embarrassment didn’t even begin to describe how he felt. He waited for lecture but it never came. To his surprise, Qui-Gon wasn’t angry.

“Look, Obi-Wan, I’m not upset. It’s natural to be curious about sex at your age. If you weren’t I’d be concerned.” He was still too mortified to say anything. Qui-Gon continued, “But you do need to understand that women aren’t really like that. Those pictures are all manipulated. Someday when you’re older you can experience the real thing with an actual women and it will be amazing, but don’t fill your head with that rot in the meantime.” He nodded mutely, red as an acid-beet.

“Now get out of here. Do two extra rounds of sparing with a training droid and we’ll forget this ever happened.” 

He’d breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to forget about it, but that night visions of the woman from the holovid woke him from his sleep. What would she have done if he’d kept watching? What would she look like without her panties on? He spent quite a while in an increasingly uncomfortable state of arousal until he figured out the remedy for that particular problem. 

He recounted all this to Luna who couldn’t stop giggling. “You poor thing! It still amazes me when you tell me these kinds of things about your life in the Temple. I guess the Jedi are just like everyone else after all.” 

“Of course we are. Were.” He shook his head. “You know what I mean.” 

“Yes, I do.” She smiled at him indulgently and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Alright then padawan Kenobi, give me a few minutes alone and then come back.” 

“What for?”  “Tonight is your lucky night. Your fantasy is about to come true.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

 

He entered the room and blinked. The lights were dimmed, and there in the middle of the bed was Luna in gorgeous black lace lingerie. Her dark hair, which was usually tied up because of the heat, lay in waves around her. Suddenly, her hands began to move. Slowly she caressed her body and removed her bra, her fingers tracing lazy circles around her nipples which hardened into stiff peaks. Obi-Wan was rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the beautiful sight before him. 

She looked straight at him as she continued teasing her breasts while one hand slipped under the edge of her panties. “Mmmmm….” she sighed as her eyes drifted shut. Her hips made small tight circles and he could see her fingers moving. 

Slowly she slid the lacy panties off and lay bare before him. A knowing smile crossed her face and her fingers started their dance again. “Oh, Obi-Wan!” she gasped. It was too much for him. He crossed the floor shedding his clothes as he went and knelt on the floor beside the bed. Grabbing her feet he pulled her towards him. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, surprised by his sudden movements.

“I forgot to tell you, this was the next part of my fantasy.” He looked up at her from between her legs and began placing lingering kisses on her thighs. Each one brought him closer and closer to his ultimate goal. The gasps and moans she made became louder and more urgent until she came hard on his mouth. Still not willing to let her go, he continued his ministrations until she became too sensitive and pulled his hair to make him stop. 

Obi-Wan took her in his arms, enjoying the way she shivered against him. Finally she spoke.   “I thought this was supposed to be your sexual fantasy, not mine!” 

He chuckled. “It was. That was incredible. Qui-Gon was right, you know. Watching you like that was far, far better than anything in a holozine.” 

She looked at him, a soft beautiful light glowing in her eyes and smiled. “Make love to me.” she whispered. 

Hours later, they lay asleep in a tangle of limbs exhausted from their exertions. Something woke him briefly. A small flash of light in the Force pricked at his mind, but then subsided as quickly as it had come. He wondered at it, but sensing nothing unusual, went back to sleep again pulling Luna’s warm soft body close in his arms. Morning was coming far too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The air inside the deserted docking bay was dusty and stale. Obi-Wan and Ashoka had arrived in Mos Espa the previous day and scoped out the place they were supposed to meet Jabba’s dealers. It was a small cluttered bay set apart from the others and mainly used for storage. By the look of the dust on some of the boxes, it was obvious no ships had actually docked here in years. 

The rebel buyer was a tall human male in his 20’s with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He exuded confidence, and had a strong, honest aura. Ashoka introduced him only as Rob. No-one in the rebellion it seemed used last names. They arrived at the agreed upon time and found two of Jabba’s lackeys lurking in the shadows inside the building. Ashoka and Obi-Wan stood to the side and watched as Rob spoke with the dealers. They tried to cheat him at every turn, first by changing the price of the weapons, and then by “accidentally” shorting him a few blasters in each box, but he was having none of it. When the transaction was finally over, he came away with exactly what had been promised for less than the agreed upon price. 

Obi-Wan was impressed. He liked Rob immediately and could tell from the feelings he was picking up from Ashoka that she did too. Very much. He smiled to himself, glad that his friend had found someone who made her happy. 

After the first load of weapons was safely loaded onto the rebel ship for transport, they sat down and had a drink to celebrate. 

“Here’s to the Empire’s destruction!” Rob raised his glass and clinked it against Ashoka’s. She smiled at him and took a small sip. 

“One down! Now we just have to wait for two more shipments of blasters and we can get off this Sith forsaken planet.” Ashoka replied. 

Obi-Wan watched their easy comradery and quietly sipped his drink. “So far so good. However, we should not let our guard down for a moment. That was entirely too easy. You can be sure Jabba won’t let those blasters go for such a low price willingly.” He hated to be a kill-joy, but it was the truth. 

“Ben’s right.” Ashoka said, and Rob nodded in agreement. “One of us should be on watch at all times until we can get these blasters out of here.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Great job Luke!” Luna praised the boy who smiled widely at the compliment. He had just finished Force pulling a variety of items towards himself from the other side of the room. Before Obi-Wan left, he had given her instructions to have Luke keep working on the skills he had already learned. It had been great fun for her and the boy was getting some much needed practice which he sorely needed since it was out of the question for him to use his skills at home. 

“Can I please go out and play now?” Luke asked politely. Luna nodded, secretly glad for the excuse to stop. He ran out the door letting it slam with a bang as she sank down on the sofa next to Beru. Her eyes closed and she rubbed her temples trying to ease the fatigue she had felt for the last few days. 

“Are you alright?” Beru asked. She looked at Luna with concern. 

“I think so. I’ve been so tired for the last few days. I guess I’m just not sleeping as well with Ben not around.” 

“I can imagine. It must be a little spooky being out here all by yourself.” 

“I don’t mind. If there’s a problem I can usually sense it, so I don’t feel too unsafe.” 

“We should probably be going then and let you get some rest.” Beru said “Same time next week?”

“That should be fine.” Luna answered stifling a yawn.    
After they left, she went back and sat on the couch intending to check the news on her data pad only to find herself waking up several hours later, just in time to go to bed. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

The days came and went in Mos Espa as they waited for the rest of the weapons to be delivered. The rebel ship, which actually belonged to Rob, was hidden in a docking bay on a quiet back alley. During the days Ashoka and Rob would go into the city for supplies or a change of scenery. Since Obi-Wan was trying to keep a low profile, he volunteered to remain with the ship most of the time, only venturing out at night and always wearing a sand robe with the hood pulled low over his face. So far no-one had recognized him. Apparently Luna’s disguise was working! 

After two weeks had passed, the second shipment of blasters arrived without incident and was quietly stowed in the cargo hold of the ship. Now they only needed one more shipment and their order would be complete. Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to go home. He had enjoyed getting reacquainted with Ashoka, and it felt good to be doing something to help the Rebellion, but he was concerned about Luna. 

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Most of the times he had tried to contact her she was asleep, and when she wasn’t he could feel a bone-deep exhaustion seeping across their bond. She assured him she was fine, but he worried anyway. A few days later they received word that the final shipment would be delivered the following week. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. The end was in sight. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Someone was knocking at the door. It had to be Beru with Luke, but surely she had a few more days before they came back again. Had it been a week already? Yes, she supposed it had. Forcing her eyes open, she sat up on the couch a little too fast and the room began spinning. She waited for the dizziness to pass before rising to open the door. As soon as she did, Luke burst into the room like small blond tornado. 

“Hi Luna! Did you know a dunecat hid in our shed last night and it had gray fur and it liked me and I wanted to feed it, but Uncle Owen said not to because you can’t keep a wild animal as a pet? So I drew a picture of it but I didn’t have any gray crayons so I used brown instead and Aunt Beru stuck it on the refrigeration unit.” He ran back to Beru who was just coming through the door with a basket on her arm. “OH, I forgot!” He grabbed something out of the basket and ran to Luna. “We made soup yesterday and I helped!!! Do you want some?” He held it up and jiggled the jar of soup right under her nose. It smelled revolting and she turned her head away from the noxious fumes escaping from under the lid. 

Beru laughed. “Sorry, Luna. He’s really excited this morning. You’d never know he loves coming here would you? Put that on the table Luke, and don’t drop it please.”   To Luna’s great relief he obediently trotted away with the putrid smelling jar. “What was that?” she asked Beru. 

“Cream of womprat soup. We made it yesterday and Luke thought you might like to try some.” The words “cream of womprat” were the final straw. Luna clapped a hand over her mouth and sprinted to the refresher, barely making it in time before helplessly retched up this morning’s breakfast. Luke’s voice drifted into the room. He sounded upset, but Luna was too sick to care.

“Aunt Beru! Luna’s sick!” 

“I know, sweetheart. Don’t worry. She’ll be alright in a few minutes. Why don’t you go out and play for a little while? I’ll take care of Luna.” 

When it was finally over, Luna leaned back against the refresher wall too weak to stand. Beru quietly knocked at the door before opening it. She brought her a glass of water. 

“Here, I think you could use this.” 

“Thank you.” Luna gratefully took the water and rinsed out her mouth. 

“Are you alright?” Beru asked. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m coming down with something. I’m exhausted all the time and dizzy when I get up. And then this…I’m sorry.” 

Beru placed a cool hand on Luna’s forehead and then crossed her arms. She looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. “You don’t seem to have a fever and you haven’t been around any people except us in a few weeks.” She hesitated before continuing. “Maybe you’re not sick.” 

Luna looked at her skeptically. “What else could it be?” She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. “Ugh. I feel terrible.” 

“You and Ben are together an awful lot. Do you think you might be…” Beru let the question hang in the air. 

“Pregnant? No, I don’t think so. I’m on repress meds, so that shouldn’t even be a possibility.” 

“What kind?” 

“Orthosil 28” 

“Oh, dear.” Beru looked dismayed. 

“What?” 

“Haven’t you seen the news lately? There was a big recall on that last week. Apparently several batches of those pills were put into the packs in the wrong order.” 

Luna’s heart froze. “There was a recall?” 

She mentally kicked herself for not paying better attention to current events and her thoughts began racing. She had started the last row of pills several days ago. Usually menstruation would start the next day, but this time nothing had happened and she had been feeling so tired and sick she hadn’t noticed. “Oh, my god.” She looked up at Beru. 

“I have an extra test back at the farm. Owen and I tried for a long time, but…” she didn’t finish the sentence and blinked back tears. Even though she was preoccupied with her own thoughts, Luna’s heart went out to her friend. Beru shook her head and continued, “Anyway, you can have it. If you’ll stay here with Luke I’ll go get it for you.” 

Luna mutely nodded and watched as Beru walked out the door. A baby! The shock had begun to subside, and an indescribable feeling of excitement began to build in it’s place. More than anything she hoped it was true. How she had longed for a baby! The though that she and Obi-Wan had possibly created a life together made her heart sing. She imagined them together cuddling an adorable infant with Ben’s clear blue eyes and her dark hair. It would be the most loved child in the galaxy! She pulled herself to her feet and walked to the sofa. 

Before long, Luke poked his head back through the open door. 

“Are you ok?” He stood in the doorway with with a concerned look on his little face as if he expected her to explode at any moment. 

“I’m fine Luke, don’t worry.” Luna patted the cushion beside her and Luke ran over and climbed up. 

“I’m sorry the soup made you sick. I thought you would like it.” He looked so dejected that Luna almost giggled. She smiled put her arm around him. 

“You worked hard on that didn’t you? I’m sorry. It was really nice of you to bring me some, but my stomach is just too upset today to eat any. Maybe another time, alright?” He nodded and she gave him a hug. “Did you know I have a new art program on my data pad?” 

“No! Can I try it?” Luke looked excited. He loved art. 

“Of course. Why don’t you draw me a picture of that dunecat you saw.” 

He happily ran to get the data pad, soup forgotten, and soon he was giving her a detailed lecture on everything he knew about dunecats complete with illustrations. 

Before long, Beru returned. They sent Luke back outside again and Luna took the test into the refresher. The 10 minute wait for results seemed to last forever. A jumble of emotions washed over her. Happiness, and fear, and excitement, and apprehension all competed against each other for dominance. It was difficult to tell how she felt. She tried to tell herself that she would be happy with the results either way, but in her heart she knew that wasn’t true. Finally, the time was up. With shaking hands she picked up the test hoping against hope it would give her the answer she wanted. It did. Positive. They were going to have a baby!   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Far away in Mos Espa, Obi-Wan’s uneasiness and worry intensified. He felt Luna’s nausea and light headedness as if it were his own. What’s wrong? Are you alright? he sent over their bond, but she didn’t answer him. It was obvious that she was terribly ill and here he was, stuck miles away unable to help. If only there was something he could do! He began searching the holonet for possible diseases that she might have contracted in the Tatooine wilderness and ended up scaring himself half to death. There were endless possibilities and all of them sounded horrible. Thankfully the final shipment of blasters was due in any time and then he could go home.

Ashoka noticed how quiet he was and came to sit next to him at the table in the ship’s galley.

“Credit for your thoughts.” she said with a hopeful look. 

He raised his eyes from the cup of tea which had grown cold in his hands. Maybe it would help to talk. Then again, he didn’t want to burden anyone else with his troubles. “I don’t want to bore you.” 

“You? Boring?” She laughed. “Never!” 

“Hmm…I seem to remember a time when both you and Anakin thought otherwise.” There had been many occasions in the past when he felt like the straight man to the two younger Jedi and their shenanigans. 

“You’re not still mad about what we did to your clothes are you, because that was Skyguy’s idea and you have to admit, it actually was pretty funny.” 

After his undercover mission as Rako Hardeen, Anakin had been angry. Obi-Wan hoped in time he would get over it, and move on, and eventually he did. Before that happened, however, he managed to pull an elaborate prank on his former master. 

About a month after Obi-Wan changed back to his original appearance, he began to notice that his clothes didn’t fit anymore. First his trousers were too long. Then he began having to tighten his belt a few extra notches. Meanwhile, Anakin appeared to be getting taller all the time. 

“Are you getting shorter, Master?” He’d asked one day. 

“Don’t be silly. Of course not. People don’t get shorter.” he said as he pulled up his sleeves which were dangling over his hands and noticed he was having to look up at Anakin. When had that happened? 

“I don’t know, I’ve heard that drug you took to alter your appearance can cause permanent physical side effects like shrinking. Maybe you should go see Master Che.”

Permanent physical side effects indeed! Things kept getting worse though, until he eventually had to go to the temple’s taylor for alterations. The taylor took his measurements and commented that he had gone down three sizes. That worried him.

Things kept getting worse, until finally, he began to wonder if something actually was wrong with him. He made an appointment to see Master Che, but on his way to the infirmary, Anakin and Ashoka stopped him and confessed to what they had done. Apparently they had gone to the taylor, who was also in on the joke, and replaced everything in his wardrobe with identical items a few sizes too large. Then Anakin started putting lifts into his shoes to make himself appear taller. 

Obi-Wan shook his head at the memory and chuckled. He felt a wave of nostalgia for the past, followed quickly by terrible sadness that Anakin would never play another practical joke on anyone ever again. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focussed on the present. 

“I’m worried about Luna. I can tell that she’s sick, but she won’t tell me what’s wrong.” He had told her a little about Luna, but hadn’t really elaborated much on their relationship. 

“How do you know she’s ill?” 

“I can feel it through our bond.” 

Ashoka looked at him with a sympathetic expression in her eyes. “You can feel that through your bond from this distance? You must be very close.” 

He nodded. “She’s light-headed and nauseous and exhausted all the time. I’ve searched the medical sites on the holonet but those are rather vague symptoms and without more information I don’t know what to think.” 

Ashoka’s eyebrows raised and an unreadable expression settled over her face. She pondered the symptoms as she looked at the distraught man before her. One of the biggest surprises about finding Obi-Wan after so long had been the revelation of his new relationship. She simply couldn’t picture him with a girlfriend. It was obvious, however, that he loved this woman deeply. Of course he was far too much of a gentleman to say anything, but was it possible things weren’t exactly…chaste? The old Jedi Order with all it’s rules and regulations was gone after all. Suddenly a light dawned in Ashoka’s mind as the pieces fit together. So that was it! That would explain everything. She quickly hid her expression and responded. 

“Well, you’ll be home tomorrow and she’ll have to tell you then. In the meantime, try not to worry.” He looked up and she gave him a reassuring smile. 

Just then Rob came bounding into the gally.  

“I just got word that the last pick up is in two hours. We’d better get ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just as Obi-Wan had predicted, as soon as the credits for the last shipment of blasters changed hands all hell broke loose. Jabba’s weasel-like dealers scurried away with the money, and 10 hulking brutes appeared out of the shadows and surrounded them. They tried to take back the crates, but Obi-Wan and Ashoka pulled out their lightsabers and held them at a distance. Lots of yelling followed, and suddenly, one of the more nervous looking goons pulled out a blaster and fired. Several more did as well, but the two former Jedi deflected the shots with ease.

Rob, who had run for cover when the shooting started, took advantage of their distraction and took out two of the attackers by knocking them unconscious with a length of pipe he found on the floor. He started after a third, but cried out as a blaster shot hit him in the shoulder and he went down. Ashoka Force pushed four more into the wall and they collapsed in a heap. The last group of four found cover behind a box and kept popping off shots every few moments until Obi-Wan, who was beyond ready for this to be over, reached out with the Force and brought a large pile of crates crashing down on top of the remaining thugs. 

Ashoka ran over to Rob who was trying to sit up. 

“Rob, are you alright? You’re hit!” She was very upset. “Here, let me look at it.” 

“I’m alright. It’s nothing.” He said. “Just a graze.” His eyes softened as he looked at Ashoka. “You were amazing out there.” 

She blushed deeply. “Thank you. So were you!”   Obi-Wan watched in amusement as the two danced around each other with obvious romantic interest. Unfortunately this really wasn’t the time or place for such things. “Come on, you two. We need to get out of here before anything else happens.”   He helped load the blasters onto Rob’s ship and bid a fond farewell to them both. Ashoka hugged him tightly. “Take care of yourself Master Obi-Wan. I hope I see you again someday.” 

He returned her embrace. He was sad to see her go, but glad to know the Rebellion had a powerhouse like Ashoka to help them. “I’m sure we will, my dear. Be safe. May the Force be with you.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

 

The stars were shining bright by the time Obi-Wan finally arrived home. It was very late, or very early depending on your point of view, he thought to himself. Usually he would have stopped along the way to avoid the dangers that lurked in the desert at night, but he was too anxious to wait until morning. 

When he entered the house, all was peaceful and still. He could tell from Luna’s steady breathing that she was asleep. Knowing that she needed her rest, he quietly removed his clothes and slipped into bed beside her. She stirred briefly, and instinctively reached out for him and he was more than happy to hold her as she slept. It was so good to be home!   
He woke the next morning with a start. Luna struggled out of his grasp and ran to the refresher, slamming the door behind her. After a considerable amount of time, she came out and stumbled back to bed. He held up the covers and she climbed back in. 

“Welcome home.” She said, looking pale and sick. “How did it go? Did you get the blasters for the Rebellion?” A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead. Then he noticed something he hadn’t the night before. Her Force signature was different. It seemed more intense, yet somehow jumbled. His heart constricted with fear. Something was terribly wrong. 

“It turned out fine. I’ll tell you more about it later.” He took her hands in his. “Luna, I’ve been so very worried about you. I know that you’re not well, but you wouldn’t answer me before. Whatever it is darling, please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Luna looked at the sheet, and picked at a piece of fuzz. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this from you for long. I didn’t mean for it to happen, but now that it has…” She met his gaze, her eyes pleading with him for understanding. “I hope you will feel the same way I do. Obi-Wan, we’re going to have a baby. You’re going to be a father.” 

His mouth hung open. This was the one thing he hadn't been expecting. He had steeled himself for a million other possibilities, but not this. Him? A father? How could he be a father when he’d never even had one himself? What if he did something wrong? What if…. Thoughts of all the innumerable ways he could ruin everything began occurring to him all at once and he was terrified. He had never even owned a pet for Force sake, what kind of a father would he be?!? 

Calm down, he told himself. Panicking wouldn’t do any good. Emotion, yet peace he repeated several times until he had control of himself once more. He tried to imagine what life with a child would be like and was so overwhelmed that he had to stop. Instead, he tried focusing on the more immediate future. He pictured Luna over the next few months her belly growing heavy with his child, then the two of them watching the suns set with an adorable infant resting between them. A vision passed through his mind of a small hand in his and two trusting eyes so very like Luna’s gazing up at him. “Papa?” they seemed to say. His heart swelled with love and pride for his new family and even though he’d never really considered it very seriously, he suddenly realized that this was what he wanted more than anything. 

A muffled sob snapped him out of his thoughts. Luna had turned away and was starting to climb out of bed. He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and she turned back to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. This would never do. He pulled her to him kissing away her tears. 

“Oh, Luna, don’t cry. This is wonderful news, it’s just such a surprise. Are you sure?” She nodded. “My darling!” They clung to each other, two halves of one whole. When they finally broke apart, Obi-Wan put a hand on her abdomen and reached out through the Force. There it was, this new spark of life gleaming bright with promise and shimmering like a new star. A perfect blend of the two of them. Joyful tears sprang to his eyes and Luna held him as he quietly went to pieces in her arms. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“We’ll have to put an addition on, of course. And maybe another refresher. This hut is far too small for three people. And training! Our child will almost certainly be strong in the Force. We must start planning for that right away.” They were on the front steps relaxing after a very long day. Luna sat on Obi-Wan’s lap, his arms around her waist and her head on his shoulder. He had been talking almost nonstop since finding out about the baby. His plans and excitement about the future bubbled over and he seemed unable to stop them. Luna smiled. What an amazing father he was going to be! 

“Slow down, take a breath. We still have 8 more months before baby Kenobi is even born. I think we can hold off on that at least until the child is old enough to hold a lightsaber.” She laughed, but he stopped short. For the first time in hours he was quiet. 

“Baby Kenobi.” He repeated to himself. “Kenobi.” 

Something was bothering him, Luna could tell. “What is it Ben?”

“It’s…I never knew my real family. I was taken to the Jedi temple when I was still just a baby and the only connection I have to them is my name. When I was a child I used to wonder what they were like, and if they missed me. Later I realized what a tremendous sacrifice it must have been for them to send me away. I have always tried to live a life that they would be proud of. I want this child to be a Kenobi.” 

She looked at him with confusion. “Of course it will be a Kenobi. It already is. Who else would it be?” 

He smiled. “I don’t know. I suppose I’m just being sentimental. Never mind.” He kissed her gently on the lips and then stood, cradling her in his arms. “Come on, let’s go to bed. You’ve no idea how much I missed you.” 

She laughed and snuggled closer, loving how safe she felt in his arms. “You’d better enjoy doing this while you still can, Kenobi. Pretty soon I”ll be too big for you to lift.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“You are doing well, my friend. But then, you always were a model student.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. No matter how old he was, Qui-Gon’s praise always made him feel like a young padawan again. They had just finished his latest lesson and now were sitting together talking like old friends. He wanted to tell him about the baby, but wasn’t sure where to begin. Qui-Gon was never a stickler for following the code. He knew about his relationship with Luna and was happy for him, but this might be a stretch even for him.

“Is everything alright, Obi-Wan? You seem a bit preoccupied today. I hope Luke is well.” 

“Oh, of course. He’s doing fine and learning more every time I see him.” He squirmed a little under under Qui-Gon’s level gaze. “This is…more personal. I have some news Master, but I must warn you. You may find it a bit shocking.” 

“Shocking? You?” His master gave him a look of mock surprise. “I’m intrigued.” 

“I’m going to be a father! Luna just found out that she’s going to have a baby.” He couldn’t hide the enormous grin that lit up his face. 

Qui-Gin quietly nodded his approval and smiled. He didn’t seem at all surprised. In fact, it almost seemed like he had been expecting this very announcement. 

“Congratulations my friend. I’m happy for you.” 

“You don’t disapprove?” 

He chuckled to himself. “Who am I to disapprove of the will of the Force? What has happened is what was meant to be. Just take care to cherish this new life you have been entrusted with. If you undertake the duties of fatherhood with the same degree of care and consideration you put into being a Jedi, you will be successful.” 

Obi-Wan solemnly nodded, taking the words to heart. 

“Now, I must be going. Practice what I have taught you, and I will see you again soon. Oh, and Obi-Wan…” 

He looked up expectantly. “Yes?”   “I truly mean it. Congratulations.” 

With that, Qui-Gon slowly evaporated into the morning sun leaving Obi-Wan with much to think about. 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Alright now, Luke. Focus on the rock. You can do it.” Luke held out his small hand and the rock he was levitating slowly began to turn in midair. It spun around a few times before dropping to the ground with a plop.   Luke opened his eyes and looked at the rock. “I can’t put it down right. It always falls.” he sounded disappointed. 

“You’ll get it. It just takes practice and concentration. Keep working at it and don’t give up.” Obi-Wan stood up and wiped the sweat off his brow. He was one to talk. He couldn’t even concentrate himself. Ever since he had found out about the baby, something had been troubling him. This morning his attention to Luke’s lesson had been divided as he wrestled with himself over what to do. 

Before he met Luna, Obi-Wan had strictly followed the Jedi code. Attachments were forbidden, and so the possibility of having a child himself was something he had never even considered. However, he had formed some strong opinions about certain things over the years and now he   
was unsure of how to move forward. 

Obi-Wan was nothing if not a traditionalist. As far as children went, he had always strongly believed that it was best if they were born into a loving family. And, while he and Luna lived together they weren’t legally married. 

There was no question that he loved Luna without reserve. The only reason he hadn’t asked her to marry him years ago was his unfortunate position as a wanted fugitive. If they married, it would produce an easy to find record that would alert the Empire to his presence on Tatooine. While he longed for Luna to be his wife, he had long ago resigned himself to living as they did out of necessity. 

Now things were changing. They were about to bring a child into the galaxy. He knew it was old-fashioned, but he truly believed it was important to be married to that child’s mother. As he had told Luna a few nights ago, the only link he had to his family was his name and he wanted to pass that on to his son or daughter legitimately. 

He put his thoughts aside for a moment and looked at the sky. It was blistering hot, even by Tatooine standards. Heat shimmered off the sand in waves and the air was still and oppressive. They would have to stop early today. He was no expert, but being out in this heat couldn’t be healthy for the boy. While he had long ago made peace with the idea of living in the desert, there were still days when he desperately wished that Anakin had been born somewhere else.

“Why don’t you just ask her?” 

“What?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You know, to marry you. She really likes you. I bet she’d say yes.” 

Obi-Wan who hadn’t realized his mental shields were slightly down gave Luke a startled look. Goodness, he’s quick! I need to work with him on the finer points of telepathy post haste. 

Just then, Luna came to the door and called to them.   “Are you two ready for a break? Come get something to drink!” 

“Yes!! Come on, Ben!” Luke leaped to his feet and ran towards the hut. 

He reached the door just in time to see Luke climbing into a chair at the table. Luna placed an ice cold glass of lemonade in front of him which he grabbed with both hands and began gulping loudly. 

“Luke!” Beru scolded from where she sat on the couch. “We don’t make slurping noises like a bantha. Slow down and drink quietly please!”

“Sorry.” He put down the glass and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “I was really thirsty.” He then grabbed a sand cookie from the plate in the middle of the table and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth at once. 

Luna giggled and ruffled the boy’s hair as she handed a glass of lemonade to Obi-Wan and then walked over to join Beru on the couch. “You’d better slow down Luke. People might think you’re a snake if you swallow your food whole.” 

Obi-Wan smiled at her, thinking again of his dilemma. What to do, what to… 

“Mmm..Ashkerrr.” Luke said with his mouth full, spraying cookie crumbs all over the table. 

“What?” Obi-Wan laughed.

“She’s nice and she’s pretty and she makes great sand cookies. She’s perfect. Ask her.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

They went to bed that afternoon and tried to rest since it was too hot to do anything else. Luna woke first and saw that it was twilight. She sighed with relief as a somewhat cooler breeze came in through the window. 

Obi-Wan was still asleep and she took a moment to really look at him. He lay on his back with his features relaxed, one hand rested on his bare chest and the other above his head on the pillow. A thick lock of auburn hair fell across his forhead. He was starting to turn a little grey at the temples, but it suited him well. His beard was starting to grow back as well. He was so handsome!

As she lay on her side observing him, he woke up and stretched. He looked at the purplish twilight fading at the window. “Have we been asleep all afternoon? I didn’t realize it was that late.” 

She snuggled close to his side and he welcomed her into his arms with a kiss. “We must have been tired.”   They held each other for a long time, not talking just enjoying being together. Finally Luna spoke. 

“What was Luke talking about this morning?” 

“Pardon?”

“He said something to you, to ask me something. What was it?” 

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. “I didn’t remember to shield my thoughts this morning and he read my mind.” 

“Wow, that’s impressive. He’s really amazing.” 

“Yes, very. We need to be careful about what we project when we’re around him from now on.”

Luna nodded. “So what were you thinking? Hopefully nothing too embarrassing.” 

Obi-wan chuckled. “No, it wasn’t anything embarrassing. Believe it or not, he actually gave me some good advice.” 

“He did?” Luna smiled and looked at him curiously. “What did he say?” 

“Well, he said that you’re pretty, you’re nice, and you make good sand cookies. You’re perfect!” 

They laughed together. Luna snuggled closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. “Awww, what a sweet little boy he is!” 

“Indeed. He also encouraged me to stop worrying and do something I’ve been thinking about for a long time. I believe he’s right.”

“What?” Luna wondered what it could possibly be. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan sat up. He pulled her up along with him and moved so that he was facing her. He took her hands in his and kissed each one before looking up and continuing. 

“Luna Merris, you are the light of my life. When I first came here, I was only existing. Then you arrived. You changed everything and made my life worth living again. I can’t imagine what I would do without you. I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan woke up feeling giddy. It took him a few moments to remember why, then the events of the previous night came back to him. He had finally asked Luna to marry him and she had said yes! Now he just had to figure out a way to make it happen without one or both of them getting caught by the Empire. 

He looked at Luna who was still sound asleep. She had kicked off most of the blankets and now lay on her back in a short thin cotton nightgown with one hand under her head and the other resting on her stomach. The fabric of the nightgown was pale pink and so sheer it left little to the imagination especially since she seemed to have nothing on underneath. He raked his eyes over the lovely picture before him and decided she had been asleep for quite long enough.

He began placing feather light kisses under her ear and down her neck all the way to the edge of her nightgown. She didn’t wake up. With a wicked grin, he decided to see how far he could go before she did. He placed his hand on her breast, cupping it and gently caressing with his fingertips. He repeated the motion on the other until the tips hardened and poked invitingly through the thin material. Pushing the fabric aside, he took one in his mouth and ran his tongue back and forth over the tip. 

“Mmmm.” she moaned, still asleep. He backed off for a few seconds, and then continued suckling her breasts while sliding his hand down to caress the silky skin of her inner thighs. They parted and he took the invitation to reach higher. By the time his fingers reached her center she was slick and wet and after one stroke she gasped and opened her eyes.   
“Well, hello there. I was beginning to think you’d never wake up!” His warm blue eyes danced with laughter as his fingers continued their work.. 

“Mmmm, oh, god….Ben. You’re incorrigible. ” She groaned sleepily.

“You’re right. How terribly inconsiderate of me to interrupt your rest. I do apologize.” He started to move away, but she grabbed his hand and started grinding her hips in time with the movement of his fingers. 

“NO! Don’t stop now. Please…” He returned to his earlier ministrations and in a few moments she climaxed in waves of drowsy bliss. 

Watching her was always an incredible turn on, and when she reached for him, he was already fully aroused and ready. 

“My my, someone’s having a good morning” she said, gently rubbing his hard length. 

“Waking up next to you does tend to have that effect on me. Ahhhh!” he gasped. Luna slipped a hand inside his shorts and started doing marvelous things to him. Her thumb collected the large bead of moisture at his tip and spread it in circles while firmly stroking him just the way he wanted to be touched. 

“I love the way you feel. I want you inside me.” She breathed, biting his earlobe softly. 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Suddenly she was pinned to the bed as he devoured her with kisses. Usually he was more gentle, but this morning he couldn’t help himself and thrust into her so hard the headboard repeatedly banged against the wall. Incoherent noises came from him, but he was too far gone to care. Underneath him, Luna began to arch against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She raked her nails down his back hard as she came. He followed her moments later with a shout, holding her tight against him as he released deep inside of her. 

Moments later, Obi-Wan came to his senses. His entire body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes glowed with spent pleasure. Luna looked as sated as he felt. Then a terrible thought occurred to him.

“Are you alright my darling? You don’t suppose we hurt the baby?” 

Luna smiled and snuggled close under his arm. “I’m fine. The doctor in Anchorhead told me having sex was perfectly alright as long as I felt up to it.” She gave a contented sigh and began running her fingers through the soft patch of auburn hair on his chest. “I can’t wait to be married to you.” 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

For days they pondered their predicament. There were no local religious officials to speak of so that was out. The regional government offices in Mos Eisley performed marriage ceremonies, but walking into a building crawling with Imperial employees and storm troopers seemed foolish. Of course, this was Tatooine and most of the government officials were notoriously corrupt. Perhaps bribery was an option? Obi-Wan shook his head with uncertainty and sighed. There were times when he would give anything to talk with Anakin again. If anyone would know what to do in this situation, he would. He’d managed to keep his marriage to Padme hidden from everyone including the Galactic Senate and the Jedi High Council for for years. How had he done it? 

In the meantime, Luke’s training continued. Obi-Wan genuinely looked forward to their time together each week. The boy’s boundless enthusiasm and optimistic outlook were infectious. About a month after proposing to Luna, he decided it was time to start working with the boy on taming beasts. It was a task he knew Luke would enjoy. He loved animals. Obi-Wan decided to start with the tiny desert lizards that thrived in the rocky outcroppings of the canyon near his hut. 

As expected, his pupil arrived at the appointed time and found Obi-Wan waiting for him with a bag full of water and other supplies. 

“What’s that?” He asked curiously.

“Just some things we might need this morning. We’re going on a field trip.”

Luke’s face erupted into a huge grin and he practically vibrated with excitement. “A field trip?!? A field trip!!!!” He danced around Obi-Wan in celebration. “Yes!! Yes!!! Yesssss!!!!!” Suddenly he stopped cold and paused, his eyebrows knit together as if something had just occurred to him. 

“Ben?” 

“Hmm?”

“What’s a field trip?” 

He laughed and ruffled the boy’s somewhat unruly hair. “It’s when you go somewhere else to learn something new. Why were you so excited if you didn’t know what it was?” 

He shrugged and reached up to take his hand as they walked towards the canyon that was a 15 minute hike from the hut.

“I always have fun with you Ben.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Rocks and sand crunched under foot as they made their way down the middle of the canyon. Soon Obi-Wan found a suitable place and they sat down to begin. 

“The trick is to be calm. Clear your mind and reach out with the Force. Feel it. Sense what it is thinking. Do you see that one right there?” He indicated a tiny brown lizard sunning itself on a rock a few feet away. Luke nodded. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and felt the small being in the Force. It’s only thought seemed to be focused on soaking up the twin suns warmth. Very gently he touched it’s mind. Come, I mean you no harm. Immediately the lizard crawled into his outstretched hand. It looked up at him with beady black eyes and flicked it’s forked tongue. Sleep. It closed it’s eyes and lay still. With great care he placed the sleeping lizard back on its rock and commanded, wake. The reptiles eyes popped back open and he stared back at Obi-Wan for a few seconds before giving him a slight nod and scampering away. 

“Wow! That was really neat. Can I try?” 

“Of course. Let’s try one together shall we?” 

It was a fun morning. By the time they finished, Luke had managed to control several of the lizards they caught together, but was still having trouble summoning only the specific one he wanted. With so many of the small creatures close by, it was difficult to isolate a single one in the Force. They would have to continue another day, but overall the exercise had been a great success. Finally it was time to go. Obi-Wan gathered their belongings and reached for Luke’s hand. 

“Come along, young one. That’s enough for one day.” The poor lizards were probably exhausted by now and it wouldn’t do to overstimulate them. 

“Awww, do we have to? Just one more.. please?” Luke pleaded. He looked up at Obi-Wan with huge blue puppy-dog eyes. He was so cute it was difficult to resist. 

Against his better judgement Obi-Wan relented. “Alright. But after this one we really must go. Your Aunt is waiting for us you know.” 

Luke sat back down and placed his hands on his knees. He was the picture of serenity. Obi-Wan looked around to find which lizard he was trying to summon, suddenly realizing that they had all disappeared. Something was wrong. His danger sense began screaming at him. They had to get out of here, now! 

“Come on Luke. We’ll do this later. There aren’t any lizards out right now anyway. We have to go.”

“But it’s working! See? Look!” Luke pointed to a cave in the wall of the canyon a few hundred yards away. 

He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. A few seconds later he knew why. A huge krayt dragon stomped out of the cave. It was obviously agitated and very angry. With a bloodcurdling roar it bared it’s teeth and headed straight for them at a run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Run, Luke. RUN!!!” Obi-Wan yelled. He shoved Luke down the path towards the hut and turned to face the oncoming dragon. As the boy disappeared down the path behind him, Obi-Wan began shouting and waving his arms as he ran in the opposite direction. His plan was to get the beast to follow him giving Luke more time to get away. Thankfully, it worked. 

Usually his first instinct would have been to try calming the animal using the Force, but he could sense immediately that this wouldn’t work. It was far too agitated and angry. Then he noticed a crevice between some rocks as he ran by. He jumped into it just as the dragon was about to strike. Despite his quick actions, one of it’s gigantic claws caught his leg and left a deep jagged gash in his calf. It couldn’t reach him in the small space and roared in protest. 

Using the Force, Obi-Wan pushed the huge creature back from the rocks and held it frozen in place. It struggled against the invisible bonds that held it, snarling loudly. He knew he needed to do something quickly as he couldn’t hold it still much longer. The cut in his leg was excruciatingly painful and bleeding profusely. 

It was becoming hard to focus, the loss of blood was making him dizzy. Darkness began clouding the edges of his vision. He was loosing his grip. The dragon roared ferociously and it’s muscles tightened, ready to pounce. Obi-Wan braced himself, sure that this was it, when suddenly the creature stopped mid-roar and fell to the ground dead. 

He looked up in surprise. There, between its two enormous horns was Luna. She held his lightsaber in both hands, buried up to the hilt between the monster’s eyes. With a gasp she let go and Force jumped down beside him.

“Luna…” He reached out his hand and suddenly stumbled. Her terrified face was the last thing he saw before loosing consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Beru had just started chatting about her latest trip to Anchorhead when Luna was overcome with an overwhelming sense of dread. Some thing was terribly wrong. 

“Ben…” She whispered. Grabbing Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from it’s place inside the storage chest, she left a confused Beru in the hut and hurried in the direction of the canyon. Halfway down the path, she met Luke running as fast as his short legs would carry him. 

“Luna! Luna!!!” he shouted. “There’s a krayt dragon!!!” 

Panic gripped her. “Run to the house Luke as fast as you can, and stay there!” She began sprinting and soon came into the canyon. The sight before her made her heart freeze in her chest. There was Ben, stuck between two boulders with his arms outstretched, holding the huge animal with the Force. The right leg of his trousers and a large amount of the sand beneath him was red with blood. Through their bond she could feel his strength failing. The pain was intense. She had to do something fast! 

 

Without a second though, she ran towards the dragon. It was so focused on Obi-Wan that it didn’t notice her. Using the Force, she leapt through the air and landed on the creature’s head. Immediately she ignited the lightsaber and, using every ounce of strength she had, drove the blade deep through its leathery skin and into its head. It was dead before it hit the ground. Desperate to get to Ben, she jumped down and ran the short distance across the sand. 

“Luna…” He stumbled towards her and fell.   “Ben!” Panic began to set in as she looked at the amount of blood he had lost. 

She quickly tore the blood soaked trousers open and looked at the injury. Bile rose in her throat at the sight. It was bad. Looking around for anything to stop the bleeding, she quickly unbuckled his belt and made a tourniquet. Once that was done, she wrapped the sand scarf she had been wearing around the open wound. 

It took a while, but she managed to levitate Obi-Wan back to the hut. Beru gasped when she saw them. 

“Oh, no! Luna, what happened?” 

She told the story as they set about cleaning the wound. They applied bacta and bandaged it tightly. He began to come around during all this activity and Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She helped him sit up and got him some pain killers and a glass of water. He swallowed them gratefully. 

“Where’s Luke?” Obi-Wan asked. “Is he alright?”

“Yes, he’s fine.” she answered. During all the excitement, Luke had stood silently against the wall watching everything with eyes as big as saucers. The poor thing was terrified she realized.   Obi-Wan smiled at him warmly. “Come here, Luke. It’s alright.” He came slowly across the floor twisting his hands together nervously. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yes. It’s just a little cut. A few hours in a healing trance and I’ll be good as new.” 

“I didn’t mean to call such a big lizard. It was an accident!” Luke’s chin began to quiver and large tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“I know, Luke. It’s alright. Accidents happen sometimes. Next time we just have to be more careful, that’s all.”

Luke threw his arms around Ben and hugged him tightly. “I’ll be more careful. I promise!”

“I know you will be.” Obi-Wan patted the boy’s back affectionately. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………    
“I can’t believe you killed a Krayt dragon! Are you sure you’re alright? In your condition you shouldn't be exerting yourself like that.” Obi-Wan said as they lay in bed together that evening. His leg still hurt, but it was much better than it had been. 

Luna, who had spent the afternoon meditating with him to increase the power of his healing trance snuggled against him. “I’m fine. I know it wasn’t the best idea, but I couldn’t help it. If anything had happened to you…” she choked up, unable to continue. He held her close and kissed her gently.

“You were amazing with Luke today.” she said several minutes later. “Seeing you comfort him like that when you were in such pain yourself…” 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “It wasn’t his fault. It’s an easy mistake to make when you’re first learning.” 

“I know. But not many people would be so understanding.” She guided his hand to her abdomen and pressed it against the tiny swell that had just become evident that week. “You’re going to be a wonder father.” 

Feeling the physical evidence of their child filled his heart to the brim with love. The thought that it could all have ended this morning if things had gone differently was absolutely terrifying. 

“I don’t want to wait anymore Luna. Let’s get married as soon as my leg is healed. I don't care if i have to perform Jedi mind tricks on every government official in Mos Eisley, I want you to be my wife.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Obi-Wan felt much better. The cut on his leg had shrunk dramatically, and was easily covered with a bacta bandage. After breakfast, he began thinking about the events of the day before. Luna had saved his life and killed an enormous krayt dragon single handed using the skills he had taught her. They had backed off her training since discovering her pregnancy, but obviously she was ready to move on. If there still were a Jedi order, this would almost certainly have been considered one of her trials. It was high time for her to construct her own lightsaber. 

“Come along, Luna.”

She looked up from the news article she was reading on her data pad. “Where are we going?”

“To retrieve something of great beauty and extreme value.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Uh…when you said great beauty and extreme value, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. What is it that we’re looking for?” Luna eyed the bloated carcass of the dead krayt dragon and tried to keep herself from gagging. The heat from the twin suns had dramatically sped up the decomposition process, and even at a distance, the stench was overwhelming. 

“We’re looking for dragon pearls. These animals have a gizzard similar to a bird. They swallow stones which stay lodged in the final chamber of their gizzard and when they eat something, the stones grind it up so that it can be easily digested. Over time these stones become smooth and polished from the constant movement and…”

Obi-Wan continued, but Luna wasn’t listening. Dragon pearls! Of course! For a moment she felt foolish and wondered why she hadn’t thought of it sooner. Dragon pearl jewelry was highly prized, exquisite, and very expensive. The pearls from this animal alone might be worth thousands of credits. 

“What should we do?” 

“Not we, darling. You. You killed it. You must harvest the pearls.” 

“But, I don’t even know where a krayt dragon’s gizzard is!”

“Use the Force for guidance.”

A slight breeze brought a huge wave of the nauseating smell their way and sent a cloud of flies into the air around the dead animal. Luna looked at Obi-Wan suspiciously. “Is this some kind of Jedi thing?” He cocked an eyebrow in her direction and crossed his arms across his chest giving her his best stern Jedi Master look. “Aww, come on. Really?” 

He relented a little. “I admit, it’s a little unorthodox, but I promise it will make sense soon. Just get the pearls as quickly as possible and then we can leave.” 

She walked as close as she could to the dead animal, but soon had to stop. The oder was so terrible she began gagging and had to back away. It was no use. It wasn’t that she was squeamish, but being pregnant had increased her sensitivity to smell immensely and there was no way she could get any closer.

There has to be another way, she thought as she observed a trail of sand beetles scurrying back and forth across the ground around the dragon. Suddenly something occurred to her. Sand beetles were scavengers. Her favorite subject to teach back on Corellia had been science and one of the more memorable units they covered each year was called “Scavengers of the Galaxy”. It included several chapters on all things creepy crawly. The grosser it was, the better her students liked it. One fun fact they learned about beetles was that they ate carrion and, if there were enough of them, they could strip an entire nerf carcass in hours. That gave her an idea. 

She closed her eyes and reached out through the force. There were millions of the sand beetles in the surrounding area. She summoned them all. In moments the carcass was completely obscured from view by a shroud of insects. It took some time, but she was patient, and before long the beetles dispersed. The only thing that remained of the krayt dragon was it’s bones. 

Now that the smell wasn’t so strong, she was able to walk up and collect the pearls. They lay in a multicolored pile in the middle of the skeleton. As she approached, she noticed one in particular right in the center of the pile. It was a beautiful shade of green and glowed with a lustrous sheen. There was something about it that called to her as if she had been waiting her whole life to find that one stone. To her amazement, when she picked it up seemed to hum and began to glow brightly in her hand. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan was at her side. She looked up at him with a million questions in her eyes as the beautiful dragon pearl continued to glow. 

“It’s yours Luna. It glows because you are connected through the Force. That crystal will be the heart of your new lightsaber.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“I’m so proud of you Luna! How did you ever think of sand beetles?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. He listened as she explained and shook his head. “It showed great resourcefulness to be sure. “I can’t wait to see what sort of a lightsaber you build.”

They sat at the table with Luna’s green pearl between them. The other 5 pearls were in a pile to the side. They were an assortment of colors and sizes the largest of which was about as big as a jogan fruit. All together they were worth a dizzying amount of credits. Obi-Wan sighed. How easy it would be to take them and disappear into uncharted space. If only they could leave all of this danger and secrecy behind and start over on some undiscovered planet…just the two of them and their little family. As appealing a thought as it was, he knew it was impossible. There was no way he could leave Luke here to fend for himself. 

“I always thought lightsabers used Kyber crystals.” said Luna. “How do you know the dragon pearl with work?” 

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “Yes, generally kyber crystals were used. Jedi younglings used to be taken to a special cave on Ilum to find their crystals and then would build their lightsabers. It was a rite of passage. That’s what I did.” He briefly wondered what had become of those caves and Professor Huyang, the droid who had instructed every Jedi for the last 1000 years on how to construct their lightsabers. He had probably been destroyed or at the very least had his memory wiped. It was too depressing to contemplate. 

“I do remember reading in the Temple Archives that a krayt dragon pearl could be used as a lightsaber crystal, but I’ve never actually seen it done.” he continued. “I have no doubt that your saber will be as unique and beautiful as it’s maker.” She smiled at the compliment. “We’ll have to see about gathering some of the parts you’ll need when we’re in Mos Eisley next week.” 

“So what do you think we should do with the rest of these?” Luna asked. 

“Hide them somewhere I suppose. Who knows what may happen in the future. I’m positive they’ll be very useful someday. Besides, we don’t want to attract unwanted attention to ourselves by flashing a lot of credits around. We must be cautious.” 

Luna nodded in agreement. “Yes, you’re right. I think we should save them also, but maybe we could sell just one. We did want to add another room and buy some things for the baby. And, we are getting married after all. Maybe we could use some of the credits for a honeymoon. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

They really shouldn’t, but she looked so hopeful he didn’t want to say no. Maybe one wouldn’t be so bad, he thought. “Hmmm…I’m listening. What did you have in mind?”    
Luna got up from her chair and came to sit in his lap. “We could stay at the hotel where we first…remember?” 

Oh, he remembered alright! There hadn’t been a day since that he hadn’t fondly recalled their first trip to Mos Eisley. He pulled her closer and began softly kissing her neck. “Keep going…” He whispered hotly in her ear.

“We could stay in and order room service, and take baths in real water for a change. Ooo…And air conditioning! How great would it be to sleep in a nice cool room.” 

He stopped for a moment. As a Jedi, Obi-Wan was used to living a simple life. He had never been one to over indulge in luxuries, but the thought of a few days in the air conditioned comfort of the Mos Eisley Towers Hotel was incredibly appealing. 

Luna could tell his resolve was wavering. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. “I’ll even bring along that green negligee you liked so much. Remember? I had that on the first night we…” Her cheeks blushed an alluring shade of pink. 

A picture of Luna in the beautiful silk garment popped into his head. He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her until she was breathless. “Alright. Go ahead and make the reservation. I can’t wait!”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The moment they arrived in Mos Eisley it was evident that things had changed. Many of the store fronts were boarded up and panhandlers stood on every corner. There seemed to be a lot more bars and casinos than there had been, and some even sported signs advertising adult entertainment. The city was a space port, and so it had always been a bit rough around the edges. But now that the Empire had taken control, a more sinister element of society had begun to emerge. Even here in the Outer Rim the influence of the dark side could be seen and felt clearly. 

Their first order of business was to find a buyer for their dragon pearl. Before they left, they had chosen the least ostentatious stone to sell, and buried the rest in a small box close to the hut. Near the market place they found a jeweler who was more than happy to help them.   “A dragon pearl! These are hard to come by. Where did you get this?” asked the owner of the shop. He was a short, elderly human male who was mostly bald with a round pot belly and a thick grey mustache that twitched back and forth as he spoke. He wore a jeweler’s loupe in one eye and sat on a tall stool behind a glass counter filled with glittering necklaces and bracelets.

“It’s a family heirloom.” Luna said. “My grandmother gave it to me. We hate to sell it but..” she rested her hand on the slight bump in her abdomen that was becoming more noticeable every day. 

The jeweler looked up and smiled kindly. “I understand completely. Such a blessing, children! I have 5 myself.” 

He looked back at the stone and squinted carefully. “It’s a nice specimen. Blue is a popular color, but it’s small and oddly shaped. There’s also a flaw, see here?” He indicated a slightly discolored area on the bottom of the pearl. “The best I can offer you is 15,000.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow’s raised. He could sense that the man wanted the pearl badly. It was probably worth more than that, but 15,000 was still a lot of credits. It would certainly be more than enough for what they needed. He and Luna shared a look. She glanced down at a tray of beautiful gold rings in the case and winked at him. Of course! He kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

“If you’ll include a set of wedding bands we have a bargain.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Later that afternoon, they walked past the Regional Government Office Building. Obi-Wan slipped into a shop across the street to wait and pretended to browse while Luna went in to assess the situation inside. As expected, the place was crawling with Storm Troopers. She came back out several minutes later looking disappointed and shook her head. Obi-Wan’s heart sank. 

“I don’t think this is going to work. There are just too many people in there who might recognize you. Besides, I saw the Judge performing marriages. He was actually very intelligent and articulate so I don’t think a mind trick would work on him. There has to be another way.” 

If there was, he couldn’t think of one. By now they were several blocks down the road on the way back towards their hotel. They walked in silence, both lost in thought. Obi-Wan reached up to stroke his beard but belatedly remembered with great annoyance that it wasn’t there. It had almost returned to it’s original glory but Luna had insisted that he shave again for the trip. Now, in addition to not being able to marry the woman he loved, he had to endure the uncomfortable itching and irritation that went along with regrowing his beard yet again. His mood was quickly beginning to sour. 

As they passed one of the many casinos that had sprung up since their last visit, a large group of rowdy teenagers staggered into their path. They were making quite a scene yelling at passers by and pushing each other around. 

Obi-Wan reached protectively for Luna’s hand and started to steer her safely around them. At that very moment, an Ithorian exited the casino. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings and accidentally walked straight into the middle of the group. He clutched his bag closely as they started to crowd around him. 

“What ya got there, hammerhead?” One of the teens said as he poked at the bag. “Looks like you won big!” 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble…” the being stammered and started to back away. He looked very worried. Obi-Wan paused and took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to end well, he could sense it. Looking the other way when someone needed his help went against everything he stood for, but he knew he shouldn’t get involved in anything that drew attention to himself. 

The situation quickly escalated and a second later a heavily muscled young man with tattoos covering his face punched the Ithorian in the stomach and shoved him to ground. He grabbed the bag and viciously kicked him when he tried to protest. The Ithorian doubled over trying to protect himself while the brutal assault continued. 

“Help!” Wheezed the poor being. The group around him began laughing.

Terror rolled through the Force until Obi-Wan could stand it any longer. He had to do something. “Go inside and get a security guard.” he told Luna. She nodded and went to find one. By now the group was gathered in a circle watching the beating and cheering the ringleader on. 

“Let him go.” Obi-Wan’s voice was low, but had a dangerous edge to it. They all turned at once.   
The tattooed boy in the middle of the circle momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked up at him with contempt. 

“Who’s going to make me? You, old man?” 

“You might be surprised.” he said dryly. Old man? Where had that come from? He pushed the unfortunate thought out of his head as the boy came at him trowing punches. He easily dodged the sloppy attack and while his assailant was off balance, hit him squarely in the face knocking him out with one punch. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, dropping the bag as he fell and Obi-Wan caught it before it hit the sidewalk. Just then Luna returned with the security guard. 

“Hey! What’s going on!” Yelled the guard. The other teens scattered, running in all directions.   
“What happened? Are you alright?” he asked the Ithorian as he helped him to his feet and dusted him off. 

“Yes, just a little shaken up. I’ll be fine. Those hooligans were trying to rob me. This one…” he pointed at the unconscious youth, “was beating me up.” 

“Do you want to press charges? I can contact the authorities if you’d like.” 

A quickly suppressed look of panic crossed his face. “NO! Uh…I mean, no thank you. That’s not necessary. I got my things back and I just want to go home.” 

The guard gave a resigned shrug. It didn’t surprise him. The customers who visited these casinos never wanted anyone to know that they’d been there. “Ok, suit yourself.” he said and walked back into the casino. 

 

Obi-Wan walked over and handed the Ithorian his bag. He accepted it gratefully. “They might have killed me if it hadn’t been for you, sir. Thank you! I owe you my life!” he said. “What’s your name?” 

“Ben.”

“I’m Aamaw. You must allow me to repay you, here…” he began digging in the bag and pulled out a handful of credits. 

“Oh, no. You don’t need to do that. Anyone would have done the same.” 

Aamaw looked at him skeptically. “If you think that then you must be new to Mos Eisley. At least let me buy you a drink at the bar over there.” he pointed across the street. “It’s the least I can do!” 

Obi-Wan looked in the direction he was pointing and his face broke into a wide grin. He nudged Luna with his elbow. “Look! I’ll admit it isn’t quite what I had in mind, but it would get the job done. What do you think?” 

She shook her head and laughed. “Why not?”

Right next to the bar was a small, tacky looking white building. In the window was a blinking neon sign that read: 

Chapel of Love   
Weddings Performed 24 hours  
Walk-ins Welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Welcome to the Chapel of Love.” said the cheerful looking male Togruta who sat at a desk just inside the entrance. He was wearing a gaudy red shirt that was mostly unbuttoned to reveal a wealth of gold chains around his neck. “I’m Reverend Lovejoy. How may I help you today?” 

“We’d like to get married.” Luna replied. She grasped Obi-Wan’s arm and kissed him soundly on the cheek. 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place!” He glanced at Luna’s waist and threw a knowing look at Obi-Wan that made him feel slightly dirty. “We’ve got several different packages to choose from. The Viva Mos Eisley Wedding Experience is our best seller. It includes the marriage license, holopics, silk flowers, and our own award winning Max Rebo impersonator who will perform two of his greatest hits during the ceremony.”

Luna giggled. “It sounds perfect. What do you think, Ben?” 

Obi-Wan looked around the cramped space. The walls were painted pink and everything, from the chair backs, to the stained glass windows, to the candle on the alter was heart shaped. Soft music played in the background and artificial flowers adorned the ends of each short aisle in the small sanctuary. He couldn’t believe this place was for real. If Yoda could only see him now! 

“Is this actually legally binding?” he asked incredulously. 

“Absolutely. As long as the information you provide us with is true, this is 100% legal. Just ask any of the couples who wake up with a hangover the next morning and realize what they’ve done.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Oh, dear. This wasn’t at all how he’d envisioned their wedding. It was just so…sleazy. Is this alright, my darling? He sent to Luna through the Force. You deserve so much better than this. If you want to wait…

Her response came immediately. I want to be married to you more than anything. The ceremony doesn’t matter. Then she turned to him and smiled impishly. Besides, this will make a hilarious story some day. 

“Alright then.” he said with a grin. “Viva Mos Eisley!”

“Good!” exclaimed Rev. Lovejoy. “There’s some paperwork you have to complete first. Then we do the ceremony and sign the marriage license and that’s all there is to it.” He gave them each a data pad with a questionnaire already pulled up. “Fill that out and I’ll get everything set up.” He walked off whistling a Max Rebo tune. 

Soon the Reverend returned and began looking over their answers. He read Luna’s data pad without comment and filled in the appropriate sections of the marriage license. Then he began on Obi-Wan’s. He hadn’t gotten very far when the Togruta’s eyebrows drew together into a frown and he looked up suspiciously. He braced himself. This was the moment he had been dreading. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?” he repeated the name from the data pad and laughed shortly. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. Right. May I have a word, Mr. Kenobi?” He stood and motioned Obi-Wan through a door into a small side room. “This will only take a minute. We’ll be right back.” 

They went into the room and closed the door. “What seems to be the trouble?” Obi-Wan asked, preparing his most effective Jedi mind trick. 

Lovejoy looked at him incredulously. “Obi-Wan Kenobi? Are you serious?” 

“What do you mean? That’s my name.” Obi-Wan was mystified. 

“Yeah, right. If you’re Obi-Wan Kenobi then I’m Jabba the Hutt. Look man, it’s none of my business what you do. People come in here and give false names all the time. I get it. You just wanted to have a little fun, but she wants to get married. You don’t want to be tied down, or maybe you’ve got another family somewhere so you lie about your name. It’s no big deal.”   “What?!?” What he was insinuating was beyond insulting. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll use any name you want, but why don’t you pick something a little less conspicuous? Nobody’s dumb enough to believe that you’re actually Obi-Wan Kenobi. Except maybe her.” he pointed towards the room where Luna sat. 

“Now see here! She is an incredibly intelligent woman!” He couldn’t believe the conversation he was having. “And just why is it so hard to believe that I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi?” He crossed his arms indignantly.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy.” he scoffed. Besides that, he’s a Jedi.”   “So?”  “So, where’s your lightsaber?” 

Obi-Wan’s hand went to his side by reflex. Kriff. “I left it at home.” he replied with as much dignity as he could muster. 

“Un-huh. Sure you did.” he looked totally unconvinced. 

“No, really! I did!” 

“And I suppose you just forgot that Jedi are celibate too? Come on, do you honestly expect me to believe that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and famous hero of the Clone Wars knocked up some girl on Tatooine and is now here in Mos Eisley getting married in the Chapel of Love?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “That’s exactly what happened.” This was met with stoney silence. At this rate, he was going to have to mind trick the Reverend into believing he actually was Obi-Wan Kenobi. As aggravating as it was, he supposed it was better to let him think he was just some dishonest sleemo taking advantage of a naive young woman. He decided to let it go, but not before adding, “Just so you know, Jedi aren’t necessarily celibate. That’s a common misconception due to the Order’s restrictions on personal attachments.” 

Reverend Lovejoy rolled his eyes. “Sure it is. Ok, fine. Have it your way “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”, he used his fingers to make air quotes around the name. “I was just trying to save you some heartache. When she finds out you’re lying, and she will, there’s going to be hell to pay. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

Obi-Wan scowled. “Right. Well, thank you for your concern, but I’ll take my chances.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” 

Obi-Wan turned towards Luna with such a look of love in his eyes that it took her breath away. Joy and pure happiness vibrated along their bond as their lips met in a sweetly romantic kiss. 

Then the Max Rebo impersonator, a human male in an extremely bad Ortolan costume began playing a snappy, yet slightly out of tune song on the red ball organ and a small silver droid snapped a few holopics. Luna, however, didn’t notice. She was too caught up in the experience of kissing her husband for the first time. 

“Alright you two lovebirds…save some for the honeymoon.” the minister laughed. “I just need you to sign the license here…and here… and initial here….” he indicated with a pen. “And, there’s the small matter of my fee…” 

Obi-Wan pulled some credits out of his pocket and paid him. He took their certificate, along with the holopics and they ran out of the chapel hand in hand while Reverend Lovejoy pelted them with rice. They both burst out laughing as he loudly called after them, “Good Luck! You’re going to need it!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Happily, the one place in Mos Eisley that hadn’t changed for the worse was the hotel. It was even more luxurious than before and they breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the wide lobby. The bell hop was a friendly, talkative Rodian whose name tag said Dudley. When he found out they had just gotten married and were expecting, he ordered a bottle of non-alcoholic champaign and fresh flowers to be delivered on the house. It was already waiting on ice when they arrived in their room. He then deposited their bags near the closet and asked if they needed anything else. 

“No, thank you. Everything looks perfect.” Obi-Wan said. “However, if you could please make sure that we aren’t disturbed I would greatly appreciate it.” He took out some credits and tipped him handsomely. 

Dudley looked thrilled and hastily took his leave. “I will personally make sure no-one bothers you sir! If you need anything I’ll be on duty all night. Just call the front desk. Have a pleasant evening!” The door clicked shut behind him and they were alone at last. 

Immediately they turned to each other and embraced. It had taken so long to get to this point, but here they were! 

Luna closed her eyes and breathed in the deliciously comforting scent of her husband. It felt so good to be able to call him that! 

“Are you happy my darling?” Obi-Wan asked. He softly kissed the top of her head as he buried his face in her hair. 

“Yes. Are you?” 

“Mmmm…thrilled.” He whispered and began nibbling on the shell of her ear. Shivers of pleasure began running straight to her core. His hands caressed her back and boldly began to slid lower. He pulled her tight against him and she could feel his excitement growing. It took great effort to pull away, but after a long day in the hot streets of Mos Eisley, she felt grimy. Thankfully the refresher had a deep jacuzzi bathtub large enough for both of them.

“I really would like a bath.” She said. “Want to join me?” 

She entered the refresher and turned on the water to fill the tub. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway as she adjusted the temperature and added some of the complimentary bubble bath from a bottle next to the sink. Once that was done, she turned and slowly began unbuttoning the front of the simple white dress she had on. It dropped to the floor with a quiet whisper that seemed loud in the silent room. Then she pulled the pins out of her hair and ran her fingers through it as it fell around her shoulders. 

By now, she was only in her underwear. Obi-Wan’s eyes smoldered with desire as he watched her and she smiled seductively as she removed the lacy white bra. His breath hitched as he watched her run her hands over her bare breasts. It was such fun putting on a show for him!

When the jacuzzi was full, she bent over to turn off the water and flipped on the jets giving him a good view of her backside before sliding the panties off and stepping into the tub. Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming?” 

Several minutes later, she lay in the water with her back against Obi-Wan’s chest and his delightfully muscular arms wrapped snuggly around her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and thought that nothing could ever feel as good as this as he kissed the end of her nose playfully. The warm luxurious bubbles of the jacuzzi had stalled the progression of their lovemaking, but things were beginning to heat up again. Wiggling against the hardness she felt pressing against her lower back made Obi-Wan hiss slightly. 

“If we keep this up, we’re never going to get clean.” she sighed as he began trailing kisses under her ear. 

“Mmmm…Cleanliness is very important.” he whispered as he took up a bar of soap. Before she knew what was happening, his hands were gliding over her body and suds began to form as his hands made a path down her arms. He cupped her generous breasts and lazily swirled his soapy fingertips around the sensitive nipples. She gasped and moaned softly as she felt him smile against her neck. After a while, his hands trailed lower pausing to lovingly caress her expanding belly before sliding between her legs. Slippery fingers began to explore her folds, when suddenly he stopped. It was his turn to gasp. Something was missing. 

“Luna! What did you do?!?” He stared at her with a shocked look on his face. 

She cringed a little inside, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset. “Remember when Beru and I went into Anchorhead a few days ago?” He nodded. “While we were there we found a new salon. We both needed haircuts, so we decided to try it out. Beru's hair took longer than she expected, and since we were coming here this week I decided to get a bikini wax while she was finishing up. I thought you might like it for a change. After all, I did make you shave off your beard. Anyway, I guess I wasn’t clear enough about what I wanted done, because the technician took off everything, and I do mean everything.” 

“You did this for me?” His eyes were as round as dinner plates. “Didn’t it hurt?!?” he asked curiously. 

“Well, yes. A bit. It wasn’t pleasant that’s for sure. But now…” 

“Now, what?” 

“Now it’s just really sensitive. Every time you touch me it’s magnified. It feels amazing.” 

A wave of pure arousal from Obi-Wan hit her through the Force like a blaster shot. 

“Is that so?” She nodded. Lust clouded his gorgeous blue eyes. “Lay back.” 

Luna resumed her place against his chest and his hands began gently gliding over her newly bare skin. He knew just how to touch her, and this time was no different. Within moments she was panting his name as his fingers gently stroked her where she needed it most. One strong finger slid inside of her, and then another as the stroking continued and suddenly she was violently climaxing in his arms. 

After several quiet moments they decided they’d had enough of the bath. Luna was still glowing from her release as Obi-Wan picked her up and carried her to the bed. She felt boneless with pleasure and closed her eyes as he laid her carefully on the bed. She stretched languidly enjoying the silky feel of the sheets against her warm, clean skin. 

A few moments passed and she realized that he still hadn’t joined her. What was he waiting for, she wondered and opened her eyes. He stood next to the bed, gazing at her lovingly. 

“What are you doing?” she whispered. 

“Looking at my wife.” he said quietly. “You’re so beautiful, and brave, and smart and funny. I love you more than anything. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life because I truly am the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

Tears sprang to Luna’s eyes. “Oh, Ben…” she reached for him. “I love you so much!” 

Suddenly he was next to her. They clung together kissing and touching, desperate for the contact. At last he drew back and gently stroked the side of her face watching her eyes as he entered her and they began to move as one. Their motions became more frantic as their pleasure built to a climax. The bond between them sizzled, crackling with an almost palpable energy as their minds connected. Suddenly she wasn’t just looking at him, she was a part of him. His life as a Jedi, his memories, his hopes and dreams and fears…she felt them, no experienced them, as if they were her own. And she knew because she could feel it, that the same thing was happening to him. Their eyes locked, and with a strangled cry they chased each other over the edge and into the throws of ecstasy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Some soft clattering woke him later that night. At first he wasn’t sure if it was a part of his dream until the door opened and sent a shaft of light from the hall directly over the bed. The sudden brightness hurt his eyes and he screwed them tightly shut, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Do you want me to set this up for you?” whispered a voice he didn’t recognize. 

“No, thanks. I’ll take care of it.… Here, keep the change.” 

He reached out a hand and found that the other side of the bed was empty. After the bath and the mind-blowing sex that followed, they had both fallen fast asleep. The day had been exhausting, and even though it was only late afternoon they both had slept soundly for much longer than they intended to. He squinted at the chrono on the bedside table and realized it was still the middle of the night. Now that the light from the hallway was gone, sleep quickly began to overtake him again. 

A few minutes later he felt Luna gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Wake up sleepyhead. I ordered room service.” she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Mmmm…come back to bed. It’s late.”

“I can’t. I’m too hungry.” 

“Hungry?” 

“The last time we ate was lunch yesterday. If I don’t eat something soon I may have to resort to cannibalism.”

Just then, her stomach growled so loudly that Obi-Wan laughed. “Alright my dear. I’m awake.” he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Luna, wearing only his discarded tunic, had set some covered dishes on the small table across from the bed and began to lift the lids. An absolutely delicious aroma poured forth and suddenly Obi-Wan found that he wasn’t as sleepy as he thought he was. 

“What did you order?” he asked peering over her shoulder with interest.

“Bantha Burgers with cheese and protato fries, and Muja fruit milkshakes. And pie. I know it’s a little heavy for the middle of the night, but I woke up craving a burger so badly that I just had to have one and once I started ordering I got a little carried away.” She looked sheepish. “It’s a good thing we’re in a hotel with room service because if we were home i might have had to send you out hunting for a bantha.” 

 

One look at the sizzling hot burgers and his mouth began watering. Apparently he was hungrier than he thought. Quickly sliding on a pair of shorts, he sat across from Luna and tucked into his sandwich. “Why me?” Obi-Wan munched. “You’re the one who just killed a krayt dragon.”

“Because you’re the father of the tiny tyrant who demands bantha burgers at 2:30 in the morning.” 

He laughed. “I suppose you’re right.” The cravings were something new that had just started the previous week. She took a bite of her burger and a look of absolute bliss crossed her face. She sighed so contentedly he couldn’t help but smile and they ate in companionable silence for a while. 

“What would you like to do tomorrow?” he asked, grabbing a handful of fries. 

“I need to get some clothes. I won’t be able to fit into the ones I have for much longer.” She took a sip of milkshake and swallowed. “We should also look for some parts for my lightsaber.” 

“I’ve been thinking about that. We’ll check some of the shops in the old quarter. There may be some things we need to make on our own since a few of the items are impossible to get at the moment without raising suspicion.” Luna nodded. She suddenly got up from the table and began searching through her overnight bag. A few moments later, she returned with a jar of Corellian green olives. Cracking open the seal, she opened the lid and fished several of the pimento stuffed olives out of the brine. 

“I’ll have to rely on your expertise about what we need. I have a general idea of what I want it to look like, but I don’t really know how to begin.” Then, to Obi-Wan’s great suprise, she took a spoonful of milkshake, dropped an olive on top, and popped the whole thing into her mouth. 

“Good heavens, Luna! What ARE you doing?” 

“For some reason I can’t get enough of these lately. This youngling likes odd combinations.” She chewed thoughtfully and smiled. “They actually taste fantastic with the milkshake. Sure you wouldn’t like some?” she held out a spoonful of pink ice cream topped with a plump green olive.

He shuddered involuntarily. “Thank you, no. I’ll take your word for it. Are you sure that won’t make you ill?” It was making him rather queazy just thinking about it. 

“I doubt it. I seem to be past the morning sickness phase thankfully.” With the milkshake gone and the burger reduced to a few crumbs on the plate, Luna started in on the pie. After one forkful, she pushed it away and stifled a huge yawn. “That sounded much better on the menu.” she said. 

“Let’s go back to bed.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
The ice in Obi-Wan’s glass of water clinked as it began to melt. A few drops of condensation rolled down the side, making a wet ring on the tabletop. It was the most exciting thing he’d witnessed in hours. These meetings were always rather dull, and today was no exception. He glanced at Anakin, who sat next to him and looked as bored as he felt. In fact, he was starting to doze off. That would never do. Wake up, Anakin! You can’t sleep during this meeting, I don’t care how boring it is! He nudged hard through their bond and his former padawan shook himself awake and shot him a dirty look. 

The entire Jedi Council along with a few members of the Galactic Senate and even one or two clones sat around a large table in the Jedi Temple discussing military strategy and what steps should be taken next to thwart the Separatist Army. They were becoming more and more bold, and currently had set up a blockade to stop the importation of supplies to several planets in the Outer Rim.

“I have spoken with a few of the other Senators and we would be willing to meet with the Separatist leaders in order to work out a truce for long enough to bring in food and medical supplies.” Senator Organa suggested. 

“No, it’s too dangerous. We can’t guarantee your safety if you undertake such a mission on your own.” Mace Windu stated. 

“Perhaps we could find a way to get around their blockade. Maybe if we sent our best pilots…” someone else droned on. 

This meeting was never going to end Obi-Wan thought. Someday archeologists would find this chamber, sift through several feet of dust, and find their mummified bodies sitting around the table as if still in debate.

“Boredom I sense from you Mater Kenobi. Tiresome you find this meeting? What have you to say on the matter? If bored you are, then suggestions you must have about how to proceed. Hmmm?” 

“I believe we should…” he stopped. Someone squeezed his knee. 

Anakin, stop that this instant! he sent testily down their bond. 

Stop what, Master? he looked genuinely confused.

The squeezing stopped so he decided to ignore it and continued. “I believe we should send the Senators with a Jedi escort. That way we could insure their safety during negotiations.”    
The others at the table began discussing that suggestion, but Obi-Wan wasn’t paying attention. The squeezing had started again, only now both knees were being caressed. 

Anakin, this isn’t funny. Stop this foolishness immediately! If I didn’t know better…

What are you talking about?!? I’m not doing anything! He looked at Obi-Wan like he was crazy, but then he always was convincing when he played practical jokes. 

Now the invisible hands had stopped their assault on his knees. To his horror, they began caressing the insides of his thighs. Higher and higher they went, until they were dangerously close to his crotch. What in the Force had gotten into Anakin?!? This wasn’t funny! When they got out of here there was going to be hell to pay. As discreetly as possible, he leaned back and took a quick peek under the edge of the table. There, crouched between his knees was Luna. She looked up at him with a wicked smile, and held a finger to her lips. *Shhhh* 

Sweet FORCE!!! Where did she come from? He sat back up and tried to pretend as if everything were fine, but a few moments later, the caresses continued and she began stoking him through the fabric of his trousers. It felt amazing and his body responded immediately. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. 

“…what is your opinion, Master Kenobi?” Senator Organa looked at him expectantly. 

“I uh…I’m sorry, could you repeat the question?” he mopped his brow and tried desperately to focus on what the Senator was saying until he felt his zipper slowly being pulled down. The incessant stoking continued without mercy until he was achingly hard and throbbing for release. It was all he could do not to squirm in his chair. 

“Are you quiet well, Master Kenobi? You seem a bit distracted.” Organa asked with a concerned look on his face. 

Anakin’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. “You don’t look so good Master. Maybe we should send for Master Che.” 

“NO! uh..I mean, no. I’m fine, thank you. I just need a few moments to collect my thoughts.” Everyone was staring at him, and he turned red with embarrassment. Suddenly Luna abandoned the stroking and began placing soft, wet kisses along his length from root to tip. He couldn’t take much more of this. Never had he been so incredibly turned on and yet so thoroughly mortified at the same time.   Yoda tilted his head to the side and looked at him closely “Master Kenobi?” 

Luna’s oh-so-talented tongue began swirling around his tip. He groaned and gasped and opened his eyes. Just like that the Jedi Council, Bail Organa, Anakin, and everyone else was gone. It was morning and he was back in their hotel room in Mos Eisley in bed with Luna who was currently kneeling between his legs doing unspeakably wonderful things to him. It was a dream! It had only been a dream. Thank the Force! But oh, the things she was doing to him! 

“Oh, Luna. Don’t stop.” He moaned and reached down to caress her hair. 

She didn’t stop. A few seconds later, her warm wet mouth surrounded him and he was powerless to resist the intense orgasm that followed soon after. 

Slowly he he regained his senses and found Luna still stoking him lightly. 

“Come here, you naughty girl!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her up so he could look in her eyes, then flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. “You could have gotten me expelled from the Order for a stunt like that!” 

“What are you talking about?” She looked mystified. 

“Never mind. It was just a dream. However, if the Jedi Order ever returns, promise me you won’t do what you just did to me in the middle of a meeting of the High Council.” 

“Oh.” she giggled. “Well, I’m sorry if I got you in trouble, but you were just laying here looking so irresistible I really couldn’t help myself.” 

“Irresistible?” 

“Yes, irresistible. Now, shut up and kiss me!” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That afternoon found the two newlyweds searching the junk shops of Mos Eisley for lightsaber parts. They found a lot of things that would work, and were careful to purchase the items in several different stores so as not to invite questions. 

After a productive shopping trip, they headed back to the hotel. Luna packed their purchases into her overnight bag and turned to find Obi-Wan looking through the contents of the mini-bar. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle a burp and she giggled at the utterly un-Obi-Wan like sound. 

“Pardon me!” he said, and his ears reddened. “Do we have any fizz-water?” 

“I think there might be some in the refrigeration unit. Are you alright?” 

“Yes. My stomach is just a little upset. I suppose I shouldn’t have eaten that burger in the middle of the night. It was a bit greasy.” he replied as he opened the small refrigeration unit and took out a bottle of lemon fizz-water. He twisted off the lid and gratefully took a sip before laying back on the bed.

A look of worry crossed his handsome features and he seemed lost in thought. 

“What’s wrong?” Luna asked. She joined him on the bed and curled up close by his side. 

“Oh, nothing.” 

“Nothing?”   He took another swig of fizz-water and put the bottle on the bedside table. “Do you think I’m old?” 

“What? No, I don’t think you’re old. I think you’re just right. Why are you worried about that?   “No reason, really. Only, one of those thugs outside the casino yesterday called me an old man.” 

Luna cocked an eyebrow at him. “Was that before or after you kicked his ass?”

That made him laugh, but he continued. “I don’t know, maybe he’s right. Sometimes Anakin and I would go to Dex’s Diner after returning from a mission. They were open all night, and the portions were huge. You have no idea the amount of food he could put away when he was younger.” he got a far away look in his eyes at the fondly remembered memory. “Anyway, I could eat anything I wanted and it never bothered me. I had a stomach like durasteel. Now, one little burger and I have indigestion most of the day.”

“You’re not superhuman Obi-Wan. Even Jedi need to take care of themselves you know.” 

“Yes, I know. I just worry…” 

“Worry about what?”  “I worry that maybe I’m too old to have a youngling.” he looked at his hands dejectedly.   
So that’s what this was about! Luna reached out and gently turned his face so that he was looking at her. 

“Now, listen. You may be a few years older than some other fathers out there, but age is just a number. They have youth on their side, but you have had experiences that will be invaluable when dealing with our child. Besides,” she kissed him lightly, “I wouldn’t want anyone else to be the father of my baby.” He smiled and her heart melted a little. Her arms slid around his neck and she embraces him tightly. “Get some rest, my love. You’re only as old as you feel.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next few days they spent enjoying themselves. They tried some new restaurants, and went to a holomovie. They did some shopping and ordered supplies to be delivered to Anchorhead for the new addition Obi-Wan had decided to build, and they took full advantage of their time alone together in the beautiful hotel. 

Before they knew it, their final night in Mos Eisley had arrived. Obi-Wan decided he wanted to try and recreate their first date, and after asking Dudley a few questions, he found out that the Modal Nodes were still playing at a Cantina nearby. So, while Luna was taking a nap that afternoon, he snuck out to get tickets. 

When they arrived, there was already a long line waiting to get into the Cantina. They joined the queue and stood patiently. 

“This isn’t the same club we went to last time, is it?” Luna asked, looking at the shady looking characters walking down the other side of the street. 

“No, I passed that one this afternoon on the way back to the hotel.” Apparently it is now specializing in entertainment of a more uh…adult nature.” 

Just then, a very beautiful female Zeltron with dark pink skin and blue hair rounded the corner. She was dressed in a skin-tight leather skirt, high healed sandals, and a halter top with several cut-outs that left very little to the imagination. She walked down the line for the club carefully sizing up everyone she passed. Occasionally she would stop and talk to someone, but always continued walking. When she finally reached Obi-Wan she stopped and raked her eyes over his body in a way that made him feel positively naked. He shifted on his feet uncomfortably, checking to see that his tunic was securely buttoned and hoped she would keep moving. She didn’t.

“Hi there. You’re just the man I’ve been looking for.” She purred and wiggled her eyebrows at him as she continued to appraise him like a piece of raw meat. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked with annoyance, hoping against hope that she would take the hint and leave him alone. 

“Oh, no baby…it’s what I can do for you.” She stepped closer. “I’m Starla. Why don’t we forget about this band and go back to my place. You’ll have a much better time with me, I promise.” 

He sighed. Not this again. During his time as a Jedi, he had been sent to many locations where crime was rampant and vice was common. For some reason, whenever he found himself in these places, he always was accosted by prostitutes. They seemed to flock to him. He didn’t understand it, but Anakin had found it hilarious and teased him mercilessly. While he had absolutely no desire to take them up on their offers, he did feel sorry for the women who were forced to make a living that way, so he tried to be kind in his dealings with them. He glanced at Luna and could instantly tell by the stormy expression on her face that she was upset. Jealousy snapped across their bond with an intensity that physically stung. 

“Thanks, but no. We just got married and are on our honeymoon so…” 

The Zeltron looked at Luna as if noticing her for the first time and nodded with approval. “Well, bring her along! I’m having a one day only honeymoon special. Two for the price of one if you catch my drift.” She winked and blew a kiss at Luna. 

Oh, dear. That wasn’t at all what he had expected her to say. He opened his mouth to refuse again when suddenly Luna stepped in front of him. 

“You will go away and never bother my husband again.” she said with a slight wave of her hand. 

“I will go away and never bother your husband again.” said Starla who then turned and walked away without a backward glance. 

Obi-Wan turned to Luna with surprise. They had practiced mind tricks a few times, but she had never tried one on a real person before. “Well done! Most people are not successful their first time.” 

She glared after Starla and slid her arm possessively around his waist. “Thanks. I was highly motivated.” He laughed and pulled her closer. 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Much as they tried, it was impossible to recapture the magic of their first date together. The air in the small cantina was heavy with smoke and the crowd was larger and much rowdier than they expected. After a few songs a fight broke out near the bar and since storm troopers were being called in to break it up, they quickly slipped out a side door and went back to the hotel. 

Now he was laying in bed waiting for Luna to join him. She came out of the refresher in a bathrobe and quickly slipped between the sheets, while he switched off the bright overhead lights. Only one small lamp on the table next to the bed remained on. 

Obi-Wan pulled Luna into an embrace and soon his hands began to wander. Before long, he realized she was wearing one of his tunics. It was a bit of a surprise since she’d taken the beautiful silk negligee into the refresher with her a few minutes ago. He had been looking forward to seeing her in it again. 

“Mmm…not that I’m complaining, but what happened to the green nightgown? I thought you were going to wear that tonight.” he said as he peppered the side of her neck with soft, gentle kisses. 

Luna froze and pulled away slightly. It startled him, and he stopped. 

“Luna, what’s wrong?” 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes and bit her lip. Her forehead creased with a frown. “It doesn’t fit anymore. I can’t get it on.”

“Oh. Well, that’s alright.” he dismissed it immediately, but could sense that she was still upset about something. He couldn’t understand why. “Isn’t it?” 

“No!” she exclaimed. Tears began to spill down her cheeks. 

“Darling, it’s only a nightgown. I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” 

“Because, what if I can’t ever get it on again? What if I gain a ton of weight with this baby and can’t loose it? What if…you don’t think I’m attractive anymore?” she said in a small voice. 

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. Not find her attractive? It was positively ludicrous, but he could tell she wasn’t joking. It actually was worrying her. 

“Luna, in my eyes you are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. No one else even begins to compare to you! The fact that you are carrying my child only makes you more desirable.”   She looked at him skeptically, but allowed him to pull her back into his arms. “You say that now, but we still have several months to go. I might end up looking like Jabba the Hutt.” 

He shook his head and laughed. “I seriously doubt that.” he kissed her forehead, held her close. “But even if you do, I would still think you were beautiful. I will love you until the day I die. Maybe even longer if Qui-Gon’s teachings are effective!” 

“I’m sorry.” she sniffed, wiping her eyes. “I know I’m being overly emotional. It’s just…that woman at the club…” 

“That woman at the club was only interested in my credits. Besides, you took care of her quite handily I thought. I’ve never seen you act so possessive before. It was…” he began nibbling on the shell of her ear and whispered hotly, “..quite arousing.” 

“I’m glad you think so, because now that we’re married, the only person who gets to proposition you is me!” 

“So, what are you waiting for?” he growled suggestively. “I’ve been waiting for a good proposition all night.” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

 

The next morning they checked out of the hotel. It had been an eventful and exciting trip, but both were glad to be headed home. Obi-Wan packed their bags into the speeder, and then ran back into the lobby to drop off their room keys. 

When he returned to the parking lot a few moments later he noticed a young man walking away from Luna’s side of the speeder. 

He hurried back and jumped behind the controls. “Who was that?” he asked as he started the engine. 

“Nobody important. Unless you would like to buy some death sticks. Or giggledust. Or glitterstim.”

“Good heavens!” Obi-Wan exclaimed with disgust. “He was trying to sell you spice? Here? In broad daylight?” Luna nodded. 

He shook his head and turned the speeder onto the main road. “I certainly am glad to be going home. This place is nothing but a wretched hive of scum and villainy!”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

Luna opened her eyes and stared at the dragon pearl on the ground before her. Finally, after more than a week of meditating, it was practically humming with the Force. When she held it in her hand it felt like an extension of herself. It was perfect. She was ready. 

From the sound of the hammering outside, she could tell that Obi-Wan was still working on the new addition to their hut. They had decided to build on two rooms. One would be a nursery and the other would be a bedroom for themselves and include a small refresher. She couldn’t wait to see the progress he had made! Glancing at the chrono she realized that it was much later than she thought. She stretched out her legs in front of her and wiggled her toes experimentally. Thankfully her legs hadn’t gone to sleep. 

Struggling to get up from the floor, she finally gave in and used the Force to slide a chair over to pull herself up with and went outside. It had been a little over a month since their trip to Mos Eisley and Obi-Wan had made great progress on the addition. He was currently on a ladder with a hammer in his hand and a mouthful of nails. The late afternoon suns were beating down intensely and he had discarded his tunic and was glistening with sweat. Luna shaded her eyes and rested a hand on her protruding stomach as he pounded the final nails into the roof, the muscles in his back tightening and stretching as he worked. 

“There. That should hold it I believe.” he said, turning to smile at her. “Well, hello there! What are you doing?” 

“Admiring the view.” 

He looked back at the roof with a satisfied smile. “Yes, it did turn out rather well, didn’t it?” 

She giggled. It was adorable how oblivious he could be sometimes. He honestly had no idea how attractive he was. With a leap he jumped down the last few rungs and went over to pick up his tunic. 

“How’s the meditation going?” he asked as they walked back inside. 

“Pretty well. I really feel like the pearl is ready. When can I start building my lightsaber?”

“If you think it’s ready you may begin tomorrow.” 

“How long will it take, do you think?” she asked as he mopped his face with the discarded tunic.

“It varies from person to person. Usually not that long though. A few hours maybe?” 

“Well, hopefully not too long. I can’t wait to try it out!” Luna had learned a few of the basic stances, but the only time she had actually used a lightsaber was when she killed the kyrat dragon to save Obi-Wan. She was very much looking forward to learning more. 

“Try it out?” 

“Yes. I’m really looking forward to sparing with you!” she said with excitement.

“Sparing?” he looked at her as if she’d just grown a third eye. He shook his head. “I’m sorry my dear, but that is absolutely out of the question.”

“What? Why?” Perhaps it was the heat. Maybe it was hormones, but the immediate dismissal of her idea and his condescending tone hit her in exactly the wrong way and she began to get upset. 

“I’m not beginning formal training with you let alone sparing until after the baby is born. It’s far too strenuous for someone in your delicate condition.” 

“My delicate condition?” there was a dangerous edge to her voice. “Don’t you think I should be the judge of that?”

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment with his hands on his hips. “Sparing is dangerous, not to mention very physically taxing. I’m surprised you would even suggest such a thing.” 

“Oh, so now you think I’m irresponsible.” 

His eyebrows drew together. “I never said that. But I do think you’re acting a bit childish if you’re actually getting angry about this.” 

“And I think you’re being unreasonable. The doctor said exercise was not only fine, it was encouraged.” she crossed her arms mulishly and glared at him. 

“The answer is still no, Luna. I’m sorry. You can make your lightsaber if you wish, but there is no way I’m beginning your training until after the baby comes. My answer is final.” He turned around and walked towards the refresher. “Now then, do we have anything to eat? I’m starving.” 

“MAKE IT YOURSELF!” She shouted and stomped back outside. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Obi-Wan sat at the table eating a sandwich and feeling miserable. Every bite stuck in his throat, but he ate it anyway forcing himself to chew and swallow. He hated the feeling of discord between himself and Luna, but he truly believed he was right. 

She had no idea what she was asking him to do. If they began training and she or the baby got hurt he’d never forgive himself. He sighed and looked out the window to where Luna sat on a large rock. Perhaps he should have been more diplomatic in his explanation. Maybe that would have prevented this. 

A sudden mental image of himself talking about her delicate condition popped into his head. He had been rather patronizing. She wouldn’t even be in this delicate condition if he hadn’t been after her night and day. Not that she seemed to mind, but still. He dropped the sandwich back onto the plate and pushed it away. There was no way he could make himself eat anymore. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Luna sat on a rock outside the hut fuming. It wasn’t bad enough that he’d refused to train her, he’d had the audacity to suggest that she was irresponsible and childish. If she didn’t think she were capable of training, she never would have brought it up. Besides that, she would never do anything that would intentionally put their child in danger. How dare he suggest it! She peeked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of him at the table. He appeared to be eating a sandwich which made her angrier still. How could he possibly eat right now? 

As she sat on the rock contemplating her outrage, the suns began to set. As always, it was a spectacular sight. The sky around the twin stars was a riot of crimson and gold and pink that dissolved into a purplish blue dusk as the light faded. The beauty slowly cooled her temper and soon she began to think more rationally. 

Maybe he had a point. After all, she didn’t really know what sparing actually involved. Perhaps there was more to it than she realized. The childish comment still irked her, but then she remembered yelling at him to get his own dinner and she cringed. The poor man had been outside in the hot suns all day working his heart out to make a nicer home for them all. 

She had decided to go in and apologize when she felt something. For a few weeks now, she had been noticing small movements from the baby, fluttering and tiny pops almost like bubbles bursting in soda. But tonight as she stood up, a real honest to goodness kick startled her. She gasped and put a hand on her belly, leaning against the rock to steady herself as it happened again. 

“Ben! Ben, come quick!” 

He was at her side in an instant, a terrified look on his face. “What is it my darling? Are you alright?” 

She took his hand and placed it back on her abdomen just as two more strong kicks came from within. A look of wonder crossed his face followed swiftly by elation. 

“I can feel it!” He laughed “That’s our baby!” He pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other for quite some time. Finally Luna broke the silence. 

“Oh Ben, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry at you.”

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t train you right now, but the way I spoke was unkind.” 

They continued to talk late into the night. High above the desert, the stars glowed brightly. Peace was restored and for the time being all was right in their tiny corner of the galaxy. 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan laid all the lightsaber parts they had made from scratch and purchased in Mos Eisley out on the table. Some parts Luna did not recognize. She asked about them. 

“I have been collecting items that could be used to construct a lightsaber ever since I came to Tatooine. I figured Luke might need them someday.” he said as he stood up from the table. “Now then, all the parts you need you see before you. I will be outside.” 

“But how will I know if I’ve done it correctly?” she asked. 

“Search your feelings. Think about what would make you feel the strongest as you imagine it in your hand. Picture what that looks like. You must trust the Force to guide you as you put everything together. Only you will know when it is complete.” With that, he quietly stepped out of the hut into the morning sunshine leaving Luna alone to complete her task. 

A few hours later, Luna emerged from the hut triumphantly.   “I did it!” she exclaimed, with a happy smile. 

In her hand was a lightsaber. The hilt closely resembled Obi-Wan’s but was smaller and shorter. She turned it on and it emitted the familiar snap-hiss as the blade extended. It was a very unusual shade of light green that shimmered like an opal.

“May I take a look?” Obi-Wan held out his hand. She shut it off and handed it to him and he examined it closely, turning it over to look at every part. 

“Very nicely constructed Luna. Well done.” He turned it on and expertly moved into the Soresu opening stance before lowering the blade and slowly turning it as the iridescent colors twinkled over the surface. “I’ve never seen anything like it! The color is extraordinary.” 

It was beautiful. “Now I just need to learn how to use it.” she hinted, looking at him hopefully. “If only there were someone who could teach me.” she tapped a finger on her chin as if deep in thought. “Someone who knows everything there is to know about lightsaber combat. A Jedi Master perhaps? Where could I find such a person?” 

“Hmmm…where indeed?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her. 

She shrugged. “Ah, well. You can’t fault a girl for trying.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

After the incident with the lizards, Beru decided they needed to cut back on the training sessions for a while. Luke had accidentally let it slip to Owen that he had seen a Krayt dragon on one of their trips to see Luna and Owen, who was understandably concerned, had started asking a lot of questions. Thankfully he hadn’t figured out exactly what was going on, but she didn’t want him to get suspicious. As a result, Obi-Wan hadn’t seen the boy in quite some time. 

It was a happy surprise one morning, when he saw Luke skipping up the path with Beru in tow for a visit. Obi-Wan was close to being done with the addition. He had worked hard and his efforts showed. Currently he was getting ready to apply a thick coat of synstone to the frame he had built and was trying to mix the pulverized rock with the dissolvant. It was a smelly, messy business and Luna had retreated into the house to escape the unpleasant fumes. 

“BEN!!!” Luke’s eyes lit up the moment he saw him. 

“Hello there my young friend!” he called to Luke. “I certainly am glad to see you!” 

“I missed you!” He ran over and peered into the large tub of synstone that Obi-Wan was mixing with interest. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Making a mess, apparently.” he eyed a puddle of liquid that had escaped the tub and was hardening into an unsightly blob on the sand with annoyance. No matter how careful he was, it always seemed to run over. 

“Can I help?” he looked up with hopeful blue eyes. 

“Of course. Hand me that spray bottle, would you?” Obi-Wan placed a funnel in the bottle’s neck. “Good, now hold it steady while I pour.” he slowly began dumping the mixture from the tub into the sprayer. A few moments later, Beru caught up with her nephew and came over to say hello. 

“I’m helping!” Luke announced happily. 

“I see that! Good job, Luke!” She looked over the roof and frame he had built appreciatively. “Hello, Ben. My! You’ve done a lot of work here. It looks very nice!” 

“Thank you. It’s actually been quite a satisfying project.” 

“How’s Luna? Is she around?” 

“She’s inside resting.” he nodded towards the front door. 

“Ah, I see. It must be getting close to her due date. Are you ready?” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t contain the enormous grin that lit up his face. “Yes! Although, not as ready as she is. There’s a little over a month left to go and she’s becoming very uncomfortable. Hopefully we’ll get this finished in time.” he waved his hand in the general direction of the addition. “You can go in if you’d like. I’m sure she would love to see you.” 

Just as Beru turned to go into the hut, Luna appeared on the doorstep. 

“I thought I heard your voice!” she called, and began slowly crossing the yard towards them. “How are things going at the farm?” 

“Good, good. Owen installed a new vaporator last week so that has been keeping him busy. I just came by to see if you wanted to go into Anchorhead with me tomorrow. I need to pick up a few supplies and I thought maybe you might like to come along. We could get lunch and make a day of it. Once the new arrival gets here it will be hard to get away for a while.” 

“Thanks. I’d love to go into town.” she put a hand on her lower back and stretched trying to find relief as the baby did somersaults. 

Obi-Wan smiled. Luna insisted this baby was a Jedi already because it seemed to be performing acrobatics nonstop. Just then she noticed his pint-sized helper and smiled. “Hi, Luke.”

“Hi” he answered. He had been quiet since Luna came out of the house and, Obi-Wan now noticed, was curiously staring at her. “You look different.” he said, cocking his head to one side. “Did you eat too many sand cookies?” Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. 

“Luke! That’s not a nice thing to say. Don’t stare.” Beru exclaimed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Luna. I just realized he’s never seen anyone who is…you know…before.” 

“It’s alright, Beru I don’t mind.” Luna responded. She giggled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “No, I didn’t eat too many cookies, I’m going to have a baby.” 

“A baby?” his eyebrows bunched together. “Like Biggs little sister?”

“Yes.” Beru replied to Luke and then looked up at Obi-Wan. “He’s become great friends with the Darklighter's boy. They have a baby about 8 months old.”

“I see.” he nodded and tucked that bit of information away. He really should learn a bit more about this boy and his family if Luke was going to be spending much time with them. 

“So there’s a baby in there?” he looked up at Obi-Wan and pointed to Luna’s protruding belly with a skeptical look on his face. “Are you sure?” 

“Indeed there is.” he replied. “You can feel it through the Force Luke. Reach out with your senses.” 

Luke closed his eyes for a moment and reached out gingerly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he jumped back like he’d been stung. 

“Did you sense it?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. 

“Yes!” he said with amazement. “That is a baby!” He stood there silent for a few moments thinking very hard about something. You could almost see the wheels turning in his little head. 

“Ben?” his guileless blue eyes searched his face for answers. “How did it get in there?” 

“LUKE!” Beru was mortified. Obi-Wan turned five different shades of red and Luna hid a smile behind her hand. 

“What?” he asked, mystified. “What’s wrong?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” she whispered and then turned to Obi-Wan and Luna. “I’m sorry! I think we’d better go. I should get him home. Goodness knows what he might ask next! It’s obviously time to have a little talk with him.”

“But we just got here!” Luke exclaimed and then hung his head sadly. “I never get to see Ben anymore.” 

Obi-Wan felt a wave of affection for the little boy wash over him. He had missed his times with Luke as well. Crouching down, he tipped Luke’s chin up with his finger. 

“We’ll make time for another lesson just as soon as your Aunt says it’s alright and I promise we’ll do something really fun. Now, chin up young man! It won’t be long.”

Luke looked up and grinned. “Alright, Ben.” 

“Good lad.”   “Alright, Luke let’s go.” Beru held out her hand and turned as he grabbed it. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow Luna. See you in the morning.” 

As they walked down the path Luke looked up at his Aunt. “Is it later now?” 

“What?” 

“I want to know about the baby and you said we’d talk about it later. So is it later?”

“Yes, I suppose it’s later.” Beru sighed as they rounded the corner out of sight. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Obi-Wan got out of the shower feeling much cleaner. Turbo spraying the synstone over the frame for the new addition had left him covered from head to toe with a thick layer of dust. Luna had shooed him into the refresher the instant he tried to come inside and as he came out to retrieve a fresh set of clothes he could see why. Everywhere he had stepped there were dusty footprints and small clods of mud. He pulled on a clean pair of trousers and went to find the broom.   
Luna was napping on the couch and, as he quietly swept up the mess he had made, he began thinking about Luke. His training had been going so well until they had been forced to stop. He hoped they would be able to start in again soon. It certainly would be terrible to loose the momentum they had developed. Then again, perhaps he would remember more than Obi-Wan thought. His ability to sense the baby today had been impressive. He had latched right onto it’s small Force signature and, more importantly, had been able to feel it separate it from Luna’s which was no easy feat for a beginner. 

Stashing the broom in a closet, Obi-Wan walked over to the couch and kneeled down next to his sleeping wife. He gently placed a hand on her abdomen and carefully reached out with the Force. The presence he felt was warm and sleepy and very much alive. Briefly he wondered if it could sense him. Little one? Can you hear me? he sent. Immediately, he got a response. It wasn’t words, but a raw, primitive feeling of awareness that pressed at his senses and a very firm kick right under his hand. It startled him and he gasped with suprise. Any questions he had about the child being Force sensitive were answered and he couldn’t suppress the pride he felt. Closing his eyes he sent back waves of love and comfort and placed a soft kiss on Luna’s belly.

“What are you doing?” Luna whispered, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Spending some time with our son or daughter.” He got off the floor and Luna moved to make room for him on the couch. He shook his head. “Here, don’t get up.” he said as he lifted her legs and sat down placing her feet in his lap. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to know if it’s a boy or girl?” 

“No.” he shook his head and began massaging her feet. “I want to be surprised.” 

“Mmmm….” a look of complete bliss came over Luna’s face. “That feels amazing.” She looked around the hut at the clean floor and smiled. “And you swept up. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man?” 

He chuckled and continued kneading her foot. “Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear. What time do you think Beru will come in the morning?” 

“Early I suppose.” Luna giggled and then began to laugh in earnest. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh, I’m just remembering the look on your face when Luke asked you about the baby. Poor Beru! It must have been an interesting walk home.” 

“Yes, well I must say I’m glad it’s Owen and Beru’s responsibility to handle that particular area of his education. Having to explain the facts of life to one Skywalker was more than enough, thank you very much!” 

“You had to explain things to Anakin? Why? Didn’t they have a class to cover that sort of information?” 

He nodded. “Yes. When initiates reach a certain age, they are divided up into groups and taught about anatomy and reproduction according to their species. Then they split each species into subgroups of male and female and answer any questions they might have in a more private setting.”

“So, sex-education Jedi style.” she smiled. 

“Yes.” 

“So why did you have to tell him anything?” 

“Anakin was a special case. When we found him he was already nine years old. He was conceived by the Force, so he never had a father around to tell him anything and even though they were slaves Shmi managed to keep him fairly sheltered. When he joined the Order he immediately became my padawan so he never went through a lot of the classes the other initiates did.” 

“So what happened?” 

Obi-Wan sighed and thought back. During those early years of Anakin’s apprenticeship, they had shared an apartment. It was the same one he had lived in with Qui-Gon and after his death, he had asked to use it for himself and Anakin. He could still feel his old master’s presence in the quarters and it gave him a small amount of comfort as he dealt with his loss and the adjustment to life with his own padawan. 

It had been an average morning. They had returned from a mission the previous week, and had resumed the usual routine they followed while living in the Temple. Obi-Wan got up first, as he always did and meditated. After that, he took a shower and began fixing breakfast. As he stirred the scrambled eggs and threw some nuna bacon on the griddle, he looked at the chrono. If his slug-a-bed padawan didn’t get up soon, he was going to be late for the special lightsaber combat seminar that Mace Windu was teaching. 

“ANAKIN!” he shouted over his shoulder. “IT’S TIME TO GET UP!” Turning his attention back to breakfast he dumped a few slices of bread into the toaster and poured boiling water into the teapot to steep. There was still no sign of Anakin. When the food was ready, Obi-Wan filled his plate and took a large mouthful of eggs as he walked towards his apprentice’s bedroom. Holding the dish in one hand he pounded loudly on the door with his other palm. 

“ANAKIN!!! I know you’re awake in there. I can sense it, you know. GET UP!” he called through the door. There was still no reply. Something was going on. Anakin, like all adolescents his age had a hard time getting started in the morning, but this was unusual even for him. Obi-Wan sighed. He went back to the kitchen and deposited his breakfast on the table before going back and letting himself in to Anakin’s room.

His padawan was curled up in a ball with the blankets pulled up to his chin. 

“Anakin, you need to get up. You’re going to be late.” He looked around the darkened room and frowned at the horrendous mess of dirty clothing and disassembled droid parts all over the floor. On his dresser Obi-Wan noticed his favorite tea cup filled with what appeared to be motor oil. He shook his head. How he could stand to live in this condition was beyond his understanding. “Is everything alright?” 

“No.” came the almost inaudible reply. “Tell Master Windu I can’t come. I’m sick.” 

“Sick? What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know. I was having this dream about Padme and then I woke up and…something is wrong with me.” He looked utterly miserable. 

“Padme? You mean Padme Amidala, the queen of Naboo?” Obi-Wan was confused. How could that possibly make someone sick? Maybe it had been a vision. Could the young monarch be in some sort of trouble? “What kind of dream?”

Anakin scrunch his eyes shut and shook his head refusing to answer. Had it been that bad? This was getting nowhere Obi-Wan decided. He quickly looked his apprentice over, and seeing no obvious outward signs of distress, he accessed their bond. He didn’t feel sick. He felt agitated, hot, extremely uncomfortable, and horribly embarrassed. It almost felt as if…. Oh, good heavens! He mentally kicked himself. So that’s what was wrong. 

“Look, Anakin…I think I know what the problem is. Don’t worry. You’re not sick. Just stay in here and it should go away in a few minutes. Release your feelings back into the Force. That usually helps.” He backed out of the room and practically ran to the kitchen for a cup of tea which he drank in one go wishing it was something stronger. Why did these sort of things always seem to happen before he’d had his tea? 

When Anakin finally came out of his room, they ate one of the most awkward and uncomfortable breakfasts in recorded history while Obi-Wan tried his best to explain the basic workings of the human body and reproduction. He hoped he had done the right thing. It was hard to know what Anakin was thinking sometimes, but at the very least he seemed to be relieved to know he wasn’t ill. This was certainly something they didn’t prepare you for when you were knighted. 

Luna was listening with rapt attention. During the story she decided to sit up and was now snuggled under his arm with her head on his shoulder. “So even back then he was in love with her?” 

“Yes, I suppose he was although I’m not sure love is an accurate description. Maybe obsession would be better. In any case, I thought it was a simple infatuation that he’d get over in time. Obviously I was wrong.” He sighed and looked away, wondering for the millionth time why he hadn’t seen what was going on between Anakin and Padme. Looking back now it was so obvious, and yet he had been totally oblivious to what was happening right under his nose. Some Jedi Master he was. 

Luna kissed him sweetly on the cheek. “Well, cheer up. Maybe this youngling will be a girl and I’ll be the one who gets stuck making the awkward explanations when the time comes.” 

He would never admit it, but he had been secretly hoping that it would be a girl for quite some time now. Of course, he’d be happy either way, but the thought of having a little girl just like Luna made his heart melt. 

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I can only hope so my darling.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Obi-Wan finished assembling the crib and pushed it against the far wall. “Is this where you want it, my dear?” he asked and looked at Luna hopefully. She contemplated it thoughtfully and then shook her head. 

“No, I don’t like it there. Could you put it on the other wall? That way there’s a better view of the window.” 

“Of course.” He dutifully shoved it to the other wall and looked up to gauge her reaction. “Better?” 

“”Hmmm…yes. Now, if we put the rocking chair in that corner, and the changing table there… no, there…” Soon it was done and they stood back to admire the finished nursery. 

Obi-Wan had painted the room a delicate pale yellow with white trim and Luna had decorated it with some things she had found during her last trip to Anchorhead. A soft jerba skin rug covered the floor and framed pictures of some of the galaxies most beautiful constellations adorned the walls. Her favorite item, a mobile made of glittery gold and silver stars, hung over the crib and swayed softly as a warm desert breeze drifted through the open window. 

“What do you think?” she asked and leaned back against his chest.

He looked around the room, imagining all the coming times they would spend here. “I think it’s perfect.” He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, kissing the top of her head. “Now all we have to do is wait.” 

“Hopefully we don’t have to wait too much longer. I don’t know how much more of this I can stand.” she sighed and pulled away from him. 

Obi-Wan trailed behind her as she walked into their new bedroom. It was quite spacious and had a large window with a nice view of the desert. Colorful cushions lined the built in window seat and provided a perfect spot for mediation. The walls were painted a creamy off white and thick slate blue carpet decorated the floor. A large chest of drawers stood against one wall and a beautiful hand woven tapestry showing the Tatooine sunsets hung on the wall over the bed. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment as he looked around. It had been a terrible amount of work, but seeing Luna’s happiness with the new rooms made it all worth while. 

Luna walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She toed off her shoes and pulled her feet up as she lay back against the pillows and shifted uncomfortably for several moments before struggling to sit up again. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he gave her his hand and helped her up.

“My back hurts and your offspring is stabbing me in the ribs every time I take a deep breath.” 

“Oh, dear.” he frowned. “Would a massage help?” He wished he could do something to make her more comfortable, but was at a loss to know what.

“Would you mind?” she looked up at him hopefully.

“Not at all. Anything for my lovely Luna.” he smiled as he helped her back onto the bed. She lay down on her side and he began carefully kneading her shoulders and gently rubbing his hands up and down her back. 

“I don’t know about lovely, but you’re sweet to say so anyway. I feel like a purrgil.”

“Well, you don’t look anything like a purrgil.” he smiled as he continued his massage and lovingly joked. “You don’t have nearly enough tentacles.” 

“Ha ha. Very funny!” she glared at him over one shoulder with a look of mock annoyance. 

“You know, I think this massage would be a lot more effective if you took off some of your clothes. It’s hard to do a very good job with all this in the way.” he indicated the dress she was wearing.   With his help they managed to pulled it off and she lay back down waiting for him to begin again. As his hands blazed a trail over her soft skin, he appreciatively gazed at her body. It was a study in curves from the arches of her feet to the soft upsweep of her cheekbones. Her breasts, which had grown larger, looked incredible. The nipples which were usually a dusky light brown, had now turned a dark pinkish red. He raked his eyes down her bare back to the simple pair of white cotton panties she wore and thought of how good it to would feel to slide them off and pull her tight up against him. As he continued working, his imagination began to run away with him and he shifted a little, trying unsuccessfully to hide the evidence of his arousal. Here she was, uncomfortable and in pain, and he was getting excited. This would never do. 

Soon the massage was over. Luna had gotten very quiet and, knowing that she had been experiencing some difficulty sleeping lately, he decided to let her nap. He tried to get up without disturbing her but she caught his hand and stopped him. 

“Stay with me.” The request was so quiet he almost didn’t hear her. 

“Of course my love.” He kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed sliding his arms around her from behind and kissing her lightly on the cheek. She made a contented sound and leaned back into his embrace inadvertently feeling his excitement. 

“I can’t believe you want me like this.” she said, turning to look at him incredulously. 

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful and I love you.” he answered and smiled at her warmly. 

“What did I ever do to deserve a man like you.” she replied with shining eyes. Reaching up she gently ran her fingers down the side of his face and he leaned into her touch. 

“Kiss me.” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. 

Their eyes locked as he kissed the palm of her hand. Lacing her fingers through his he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. It was gentle at first, almost chaste. Obi-Wan certainly didn’t want her to feel like he expected anything more, but soon she pulled him closer and things quickly became more heated. 

Luna’s hands slid under the edge on his tunic and began caressing his back. Before he knew it, the garment had somehow landed on the floor and she was pressing hot, wet kisses across his collarbone. She nuzzled the patch of auburn hair on his chest, breathing deeply before running her tongue over one of his nipples which brought a strangled groan from him. When she repeated the action again, he almost came undone. She giggled and kissed him sweetly while he tried to calm himself and then began tugging at the buttons of his trousers. 

Before long, the rest of his clothes found themselves on the floor beside his discarded tunic and, even though he was painfully hard and throbbing for release, he started back to reality. This really might not be the best thing for her to be doing right now. 

“My darling are you sure you really want to do this? If this is going to hurt you at all I don’t…” he never finished his sentence. She kissed him with such passion it took his breath away. 

“I want you.” She laid back down on her side and pulled him down beside her. He pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair before lightly biting her earlobe and kissing her neck. With one hand he slid her panties off and then touched her lightly. She was hot, and swollen, and so wet for him. 

“Please, oh please…” she gasped, arching her back and pressing herself hard against his aching length. A few more slow strokes of his fingers and she was wantonly moaning his name. 

“Oh, Ben…Ben please…I need you.” 

As gently as he could, he pulled her against him and slowly entered her from behind. She pressed back and they began a slow, lazy rhythm. Before long, the pace increased. Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. With one hand he reached down and resumed teasing her where she needed it most. The effect was instantaneous. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she cried out in a voice alive with pleasure “Ben! I love you!”, before shuddering through an intense climax in his arms. 

Watching her never failed to push him over the edge. As her velvety heat contracted around him, he spilled himself inside of her with a deep moan. The feeling was incredible and he shivered as aftershocks washed over him from head to toe. 

He didn’t want to move. Not ever, but eventually he began to soften and slipped out of her and since she undoubtedly wanted to tun over, he rolled onto his back. He was right. A few moments later, she turned to reach for him, and he put an arm out to draw her close. They were silent for a while, enjoying the afterglow. 

“Oh, Luna!” he breathed eventually. There really were no words for how he felt. 

She smiled. “Are you happy my love?” 

“Deliriously so.” he playfully kissed her on the forehead. “I doubt that any being in the galaxy is as happy as I am at the moment.” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“You seem quite distracted my friend. What is it that’s breaking your concentration? Is everything alright?” Qui-Gon sat across from him on a rock a little ways from the house. The blue light surrounding him glowed ever brighter as the suns began to dip below the horizon. 

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands in dismay. He had tried his best to pay attention to their lessons today, but his mind was elsewhere. “I’m sorry Master. Everything is fine.” he glanced back at the house. If it wasn’t he would feel it wouldn’t he? A frown creased his brow. “At least I think it is. The baby is due any day now and I’m finding it a bit hard to focus.” 

“Ah. I see.” Qui-Gon nodded and stroked his beard. “How do you feel about becoming a father?” 

“Thrilled!” he answered a little too quickly. “Excited!” he plastered on a bright smile. 

“And?” Qui-Gon looked at him with raised eyebrows. It was obvious he could tell there was more. He always could see right through me, Obi-Wan thought. 

“And terrified. What if something happens to Luna? What if…” A never ending list of what-ifs had begun to wake him up at night in a cold sweat. “I’m scared to death.” he quietly admitted. 

Qui-Gon looked at him sympathetically. “Is there cause for concern?” 

“Not that I’m aware of. The doctor thinks she and the child are in fine health and doesn’t anticipate any problems. I just..” 

“You just can’t stop worrying. I see.” He crossed his arms, tucking his hands into his blue tinged sleeves and leaned back. “Set your mind at ease my friend. I may not be an expert on family matters such as these, but I do know it does no good to borrow trouble. Trust in the Force and all will be well.” 

Obi-Wan sat back and stroked his own beard, not realizing that in doing so he had become the spitting image of his Master. “Trust in the Force.” he said, more to himself than anyone else. “Yes, of course. I must always put my trust in the Force.” 

“Now go, Obi-Wan. We can finish the lesson another time.” 

“Thank you, Master. I…” he was interrupted by a sharp voice calling his name. 

“Ben!” Luna stepped out onto the front steps and held onto the door frame for support. One hand rested on her belly and she began to double over. A sharp ripple of pain hit him through their bond. “Ben! I think this is it!” she called. His heart squeezed in his chest and suddenly felt like it had stopped beating. 

“This is it. THIS IS IT!” he gave Qui-Gon one last panic strickened look before dashing across the sand towards his wife. It didn’t register with him until much later that his old Master was smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The fragrant aroma of waffles and nerf sausages wafted through the house as Luna poured boiling water into the tea pot. On the table was a bowl of cut jogan fruit and a small carafe of freshly squeezed muja juice. All night, a feeling of restlessness urgency kept waking her up. There were a million things she kept thinking of to do before the baby arrived. Finally, not wanting to wake up her poor husband, she got out of bed and scrubbed the stovetop until it gleamed. Then the floor needed sweeping and the furniture needed dusting. By the time the suns came up the house sparkled with cleanliness and, since there seemed to be nothing else to do, she began cooking breakfast. 

Before long, a sleepy shirtless Obi-Wan stumbled out of the bedroom and looked at the bountifully laden table with suprise. “It smells wonderful out here. Are those homemade waffles?” he asked eyeing the overflowing platter. “I didn’t even know we had a waffle iron.” 

“I got one a few weeks ago. Could you get out the poptree syrup please?”

He opened the cupboard and looked around for a few moments before asking in a confused voice, “I don’t see any. Did you reorganize the cabinets?” 

“Oh! Yes. Sorry, I forgot. I put it on the top shelf.” 

“How long have you been up?” he looked rather concerned as he handed down the syrup. 

“Hours. I couldn’t sleep. Tea?” she poured some into his favorite cup and held it out. 

“Yes, thank you. Well, I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep, but this looks fantastic.” he said as he sat down at the table and happily began forking sausages onto his plate. 

“What are your plans today?” Luna asked as she finally sat down. The dull ache in her back was really beginning to intensify after the mornings exertions and it felt good to be off her feet. 

“I thought I would try contacting Qui-Gon again. With all the work that had to be done on the addition, we have gotten rather behind on our lessons.” He speared a chunk of waffle and chewed it thoughtfully. “Do you suppose it will happen today?”

“The baby? I don’t know. I’m beginning to doubt it’s ever coming.” Luna sighed as she rubbed her belly absently and was rewarded by a sharp kick. She had tried everything she could think of from long walks to sex to spicy foods in order to speed things up but to no avail. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. “Hey! Couldn’t you give a little Force suggestion to get things moving?” 

He shook his head. “I wish I could my dear, but I doubt it would work. The doctor did say that first babies are sometimes a bit late. It’s probably best to just let nature take it’s course.”

She grumbled unhappily and pushed a bite of fruit back and forth with her plate. “I suppose you’re right. Well, have fun with Qui-Gon. I’m going to clean this up and then do some reading.” 

“You will tell me if anything happens, won’t you Luna.” he asked anxiously. “I can stay here if you think it would be best.” 

She laughed. He could be so sweet sometimes. “Go! You haven’t seen Qui-Gon in a long time and you should have your lesson. If anything happens you’ll be the first to know. I promise.” 

He didn’t look totally convinced, but he agreed anyway. “Alright. I’ll be right outside though. Call me if you need anything.” 

She assured him that she would and he went off to shower and get on with the day. Meanwhile, she cleaned up the breakfast dishes and wiped down the table stopping now and then to stretch. Her lower back was still aching painfully. When everything was in it’s proper place, she found her data pad and pulled up the novel she had been reading. 

All morning, she tried to read but by early afternoon found she was still on the same page and had made no progress. Sighing, she got up from the sofa and wandered around the house eventually finding herself in the nursery. She stood by the window and looked out at the desert.

“Are you ever coming out to meet us?” Luna asked, looking down as she gently rubbed circles on her belly. A twinge of lower back pain was her only answer. She walked over to the crib and fingered the stars on the mobil wondering about the changes this child would bring to their lives. 

Back on the sofa, she tried again to make herself focus on her book when a wave of pain radiated from her back around to the front of her abdomen. It was stronger than before and did not dissipate when she moved.   “Maybe you’re finally ready to make your appearance, little one.” Luna glanced at the chrono and approximately 20 minutes later another spasm of pain began. Perhaps this was it. She walked over to the open window and looked out at Obi-Wan who was sitting crosslegged on a rock not far from the house. He was deep in meditation. Qui-Gon stood next to him, and placed a glowing blue hand on his shoulder. 

From what the doctor had told her, there was no way of knowing how long the first stages of labor could last. So far it was nothing she couldn’t handle on her own and, knowing that it could be a very long time before any real action started, she decided to let Obi-Wan finish his lesson before disturbing him. 

Within a few hours, the contractions were getting much closer together and significantly more painful. After a powerful one left her sweating and panting for breath, she decided it was time to call the midwife who had been assigned to her. Once the call was placed, she slowly waddled to the door of the hut and called out. 

“Ben!” He looked over at her and suddenly another contraction hit causing her to grasp the door jam for support. Force, it hurt! “Ben, I think this is it!” He leapt from the rock where he’d been sitting with a panic stricken look on his face and began sprinting across the sand. Behind him Qui-Gon smiled at his retreating form. As she looked up he caught her eye and waved and suddenly a voice she had never heard before reverberated through her head. 

"May the Force be with you, Luna." 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Why didn’t you come get me sooner!?!” Obi-Wan cried when he reached the house. 

Luna paced back and forth and then turned to face him. “I didn’t want to interrupt your lesson. You didn’t really miss much. Just a lot of swearing and, oh…Ben!” She squeezed her eyes shut and visibly tensed, her face contorted with pain. He immediately took her in his arms and held her until it was over. 

“Shhh…” he stroked her sweaty hair back from her forehead and rubbed circles on her back. “Did you call the midwife yet?” 

“Yes. She should be here anytime.” 

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. He answered it with a sigh of relief as he let the midwife in. She was a short, chubby woman with gray hair and a friendly smile who bustled into the room with purpose and immediately set about assessing the situation. 

“Hello there Luna.” she said as she put the medical bag she was carrying on the table and then turned to face Obi-Wan. “You must be Ben! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She held out her hand and he shook it immediately noticing a warm sense of peace and calm wash over his jangled nerves. “I’m Belma” she smiled and he wondered if she had any idea she was Force sensitive. Probably not, he mused but he suddenly felt much more confident in her abilities as a healer. 

Belma turned to Luna, “Alright, my dear. I need to have a look at you. How long has it been since the first pains started?” They headed into the bedroom. He was a bit unsure what to do. Should he go in? Should he leave her alone to complete the exam in private? What was the correct procedure for such matters, he wondered? A few seconds later Belma stuck her head out of the bedroom. 

“You can come in if you like. No need to be shy at this stage in the game.” she winked at him and giggled when he blushed from head to toe and rushed in to the room. Luna was propped up against the pillows with a sheet covering the lower half of her body. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took her hand as Belma pushed up the sheet and did a quick exam. 

When it was over she sat up and replaced the sheet. “You’re not quite fully dilated yet, so it will be a little longer but everything looks normal and is progressing well. Try to relax and rest between contractions. I’m going to check that my things are in order and will be back in a little while to see how you’re doing.”

 

A few hours later nothing much had changed except the pain had intensified and Luna was growing increasingly tired. Another contraction hit and she cried out in agony. Obi-Wan was trying his level best to be supportive and helpful but he didn’t know what to do and when she wailed as another contraction tore through her body, he felt tears well up in his own eyes. He’d do anything including face the horrors of Mustifar again if only he could do something to ease her pain. 

 The only other time he’d ever witnessed a human birth was on Polis Massa. Images of Padme screaming and crying while her life slowly slipped away returned to his mind. What should have been the happiest day of her life had ended in tragedy. Her anguish and subsequent death had been one of the saddest chapters in the whole story of Anakin’s fall. It was a memory he had purposely locked away in an unused corner of his mind hoping never to think of again. Now it all came rushing back. 

What if the same thing happened to Luna? What if she died here tonight? Just the thought made it seem as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Fear seized him and cold fingers of darkness gripped his heart. In a moment of rare clarity, he felt as if he finally understood Anakin’s choice to embrace the dark side. Would he have been able to withstand the temptation of life-saving knowledge Palpatine had dangled before his old friend in the same situation? He hoped so, but honestly couldn’t say. Obviously the things Darth Vader had done since then were inexcusable and had twisted him into something monstrously evil, but the original motivation for his actions, a desire to save the woman he loved, had been noble. In an instant, all the anger and resentment he had harbored towards Anakin evaporated and he forgave him. 

Soon after his revelation, Belma came in and decided the moment had finally come. It was time to welcome their baby into the world. Obi-Wan slipped behind Luna and held her up as she leaned against him. 

“Alright my dear. Push!” Belma encouraged. Luna gritted her teeth and bore down as hard as she could. 

“Again with the next contraction.” She gasped and tried again. This went on for several more minutes until Luna collapsed against him in exhaustion. 

“I can’t! I can’t do anymore!” she sobbed as her face crumpled and tears began streaming down her cheeks. 

You’re almost done Luna! Don’t give up now.” cheered Belma. 

“You can do this my strong, brave girl! I know you can!” he kissed the top of her head and reached out through the Force offering her his own strength. He felt her weakly latch on and suddenly she found the willpower to try once more. With her last ounce of energy she pushed with all her might and from the foot of the bed there came a strong, lusty cry.

Luna’s face instantly brightened and she smiled at him through the tears. “Oh, Ben!” 

“You did it, my darling! You really did it!” He kissed her joyously, his tears mingled with hers. 

Belma cradled the infant as she wiped it’s face and wrapped it in a soft blanket. She smiled as she laid the still squalling baby in Luna’s arms. 

“It’s a girl!” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

 

Obi-Wan sat in the window seat cradling his sleeping daughter in his arms. Outside the soft light of dawn began to turn the sky a rosy pink. He glanced over at Luna who was fast asleep after the exhausting ordeal she had endured and felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude for her. Just then the tiny bundle in his arms squirmed.

“Hello there, little one. You've had a busy day and it’s only just beginning!” He smiled down at her as she quietly stared at him with a serious expression. She had a full head of dark brown hair, long thick eyelashes, and a cupid’s bow mouth like Luna, but her expressive blue eyes belonged to him. Her Force signature was achingly pure and innocent and so very, very bright. 

“I love you.” he whispered and sent waves of comfort and affection through the bond that was already forming between them. Even though he knew it was probably just an involuntary reaction, she smiled up at him sweetly and his heart melted.

“Good morning.” He started, not realizing Luna had woken up and was gazing at the two of them with interest. 

“How are you feeling, my darling?” He asked, hoping she was on the mend now that it was all over. He had sat up after she fell asleep and tried some Force healing. 

“Better. Not great, but a lot better.” she answered, wincing as she pulled herself into a sitting position. He came over and joined her on the bed. 

“What do you want to name her?” he asked as he handed her the baby.

“I thought of a lot of names before she was born, but now that she’s here, none of them seem to fit.” her eyebrows drew together in a frown.

“I have an idea.” He said shyly. He’d been thinking about it for weeks now, but didn’t want to suggest it in case she already had her heart set on something else. 

“What?” she asked curiously. 

“Qui-Gon had a great impact on my life and was like a father to me. I never would have become a Jedi if he hadn’t come along when he did. How would you feel about Jinn?”

“Jinn.” she said thoughtfully and smiled, gently stroking the baby’s downy soft head. “Jinn Kenobi.” The baby made a gurgling sound as if to respond to her new name. 

“I love it.” Luna nodded happily. “It’s perfect.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Uh-oh. She’s got that look again.” said Luna wrinkling her nose. 

Obi-Wan looked up from his data pad slightly alarmed. “Again? You just changed her!” 

“I know! Which means, according to my calculations, it’s your turn to do the honors.” she held out a slightly stinky Jinn who wriggled with joy at the sight of her father. 

“Oh, alright.” he sighed with resignation. It was best to get this over with fast he’d learned quickly. “Come along little one.”

In the nursery Obi-Wan picked up a new diaper and some wipes and laid everything out so that he could reach it easily. “Now then, hold still my dear. This won’t be a minute.” 

He took a deep breath and, using the Force, raced through the change at lightning speed before levitating the dirty diaper into the waste receptacle. Jinn cooed contentedly and gave him a huge gummy smile, obviously feeling much better. He smiled and soon found himself making funny faces to amuse her. 

“You know, I’m not entirely sure that was an approved use of the Force.” Luna stood in the doorway smirking at him. 

“You’re just mad that you didn’t think of it first!” he laughed. “Besides, I’m certain I’d get a free pass on that. Jedi are supposed to use their powers for the greater good, and believe me, taking care of that little situation as quickly as possible was in everyone’s best interest.”

Luna giggled. “Good point.” she said before turning to answer a knock at the door. Beru and Luke were scheduled to come today to meet the baby and continue training and Obi-Wan was looking forward to their lesson with great anticipation. 

He returned his attention to Jinn who was still laying on the changing table waving her hands in the air. 

“Is that Luke?” he asked, as he picked her up. “Let’s go have a look, shall we?” She gurgled with laughter as he tickled her face with his beard and he thought for a moment that if sunshine had a sound, it would be Jinn laughing. As he entered the living room, the boy in question could be seen standing next to his Aunt who was talking to Luna about the baby. The amount of boredom and impatience he projected into the Force was almost palpable. 

At the sight of him Beru clapped her hands and smiled brightly. 

“There she is!” She rushed over and to take a look as Obi-Wan proudly held her up. “OH! She’s adorable!!!” she gushed. “May I hold her?” He handed the baby to Beru who cradled her gently and walked back towards Luna. 

“Isn’t she cute Luke?” 

“Uh-huh. She’s great.” he answered quickly with barely a glance, his attention fully focused on Obi-Wan. He grinned ecstatically. “Hi Ben! Remember when you said that next time we’d do something really fun?”

“Did I? Hmmm…that doesn’t sound like something I’d say. Let me think. Let me think.” he teased, stroking his beard as if searching his memory. 

“You did! You did!” The boy vibrated with excitement. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

Obi-Wan chuckled. It did him good to see the unapologetic enthusiasm Luke had towards their lessons. He finally relented. “Come on then. Let’s go!” 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The morning passed quickly while Obi-Wan taught Luke a variety of Force assisted somersaults, back flips, and other acrobatics which he mastered with ease. Before long both of them were drenched with sweat and, since it was terribly hot, he decided to move on to something a little less physically taxing.

Since it had been so long since their last lesson, Obi-Wan decided that a meditation session was long overdue. They found some shade near the house and sat down cross legged. It took Luke a few tries to clear his mind, but when he finally did, he sank into such a peaceful state that it was hard to believe he was the same excited little boy. 

How different Luke was from his father! Anakin had always had a rough, spikiness to his Force signature that Obi-Wan had attributed to the immense power he possessed. Luke was equally as powerful, but where Anakin had been agitated and impatient, he was calm and serene. He felt like Padme. It was as if the best parts of each of them had been condensed into one single person. 

When Luke finally came out of his meditation, he was starving. Obi-Wan took him into the house and sat him at the table while he pulled things out of the refrigeration unit. As he stood at the counter spreading nut butter and jelly on bread, he had an overwhelming sense of deja vu. He must have made hundreds of these sandwiches for Anakin and he smiled as he watched Luke dig in with the same gusto his father had. 

“Did you have fun Luke?” Luna asked. She had just finished feeding Jinn and placed her in a small basket on the couch next to her where she promptly went to sleep. “We watched you out the window and those back flips looked impressive!” 

“Yeah! It was great!” He said as he skipped over to the couch and flopped down next to Luna. Now that his excitement was sated, he finally took an interest in Jinn and peered over the edge of the basket at the sleeping infant inside. “She sure is little.” he mused 

Beru smiled at him. “You were that little once, you know.” 

Luke looked up with interest. “Really?”

She nodded and smiled as her eyes took on a far away look. “Yes. When you came to live with us, you were no bigger than she is.” 

He was silent for a while, thinking of this. “Aunt Beru?” Luke asked quietly. “How come I live with you and Uncle Owen? Biggs lives with his Mom and Dad and so does Jinn. Why don’t I have any parents?” 

Obi-Wan held his breath. He’d known someday this question would come up and he had wondered what the Lars’s had decided to tell the boy about his background. 

“You know why Luke.” Beru’s eyebrows drew together in slight frown. “Your Mom and Dad loved you very much, but they died and went to Heaven right after you were born. That’s why you came to live with us. They’d be here if they could Luke, you know that right?” 

He nodded sadly. “I know.” He was still for a while, looking down at Jinn when an odd look came over him. “I wish I had a sister.” he said softly. 

“Really? Why?” Beru looked at him curiously. 

“I don’t know. It just feels like something is missing…like I should have a sister.” he said vaguely. 

Luna looked up at Obi-Wan sharply. Someday you have to tell him, Ben. This isn’t right. Came over their bond. He looked down and gave a short nod. He agreed. It wasn’t right, but under the circumstances he didn’t know what else they could have done. He thanked the Force he hadn’t told Beru and Owen about Leia. Luke was so perceptive, he would have figured it out in no time.

A soft cooing sound caught Luke’s attention and he looked down into the basket again. He smiled and waved at Jinn who had just woken up. She stared at him and kicked her feet with interest. 

“Look!” Luke picked up a small rattle that was in the basket and shook it gently just out of her reach. Her eyes followed it back and forth and the moment he stopped shaking, she reached up and grabbed it, along with his fingers. Luke started with surprise at the sudden movement, which earned him an impish grin and a belly laugh from Jinn. 

Obi-Wan usually didn’t have Force Visions, but the instant they touched, he was struck with a powerful one. He was standing in a clearing next to a stream of impossibly clear running water. The smell of evergreens was heavy in the air. A little ways off under a tree, a beautiful girl sat reading a data pad. She had long dark hair that hung in waves over her shoulders and clear blue eyes. He knew immediately it was Jinn. This must be the future! His throat constricted and for a moment his eyes misted over seeing his sweet little girl all grown up. Thankfully, when he reached out through the Force, the only thing he felt was peace and harmony. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know she was happy and healthy. Then he noticed her put down the data pad and smile as she looked back towards the tree line. Someone was coming. Before long a handsome young man jogged out of the woods and across the clearing, his blond hair shining in the sun. He was dressed all in black, but what caught Obi-Wan’s attention most was the lightsaber hanging at his side. It’s silvery hilt greatly resembled his own, and it sparkled as Jinn got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He embraced her tightly and, much to Obi-Wan’s shock and horror, drew her in for a passionate kiss which she returned in kind. 

A sense of fierce overprotectiveness flared through him. Who was this Force user and just what did he think he was doing taking such liberties with his daughter! He tried to move, intending to go over and put a stop to the amorous activities immediately, but found he was rooted to the spot. Cursed visions! He had momentarily forgotten you could only observe, never interact. Drat! In a moment, one of his questions was answered. 

“Oh, Luke. I was so worried!” Jinn said, cupping his face with her hand. “If you hadn’t come back…” 

“Shhh…It’s all over now.” he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand. “Stars, Jinn. I missed you. I love you so much.” 

Luke?!? Luke Skywalker?!? He looked closer, and sure enough, it was. Good heavens! 

In an instant, he found himself back in the living room staring at a much younger version of Luke. He had gotten the rattle back and was putting on quite a show for Jinn who clapped her chubby hands with delight. He felt stunned. 

“Come along Luke, it’s time to be going.” Beru said. “Thanks for everything Luna! It was great to see you again! Same time next week Ben?” He didn’t answer. “Ben?” 

He shook his head. “Uh, yes. Of course.” He walked over to the basket and reached for the rattle with a scowl. “I’ll take that, thank you!” he said, a little more forcefully than necessary. Fortunately Luke didn’t seem to notice. 

“Bye Ben!” he called as he ran to Beru. “See you next time!” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“I’m telling you, it was him!” Obi-Wan gesticulated wildly with his arms. “They were in a forest somewhere.” 

Luna sat on the edge of the bed taking off her sandals and watching his display of intense agitation with a sense of bewilderment. The vision he described consisted of Luke and Jinn standing in an evergreen forest next to a stream. What could possibly be wrong with that? “What are you so upset about? You said they both seemed happy and everything felt peaceful and harmonious. It sounds pretty harmless to me.” 

“It wasn’t harmless.” he grumbled. “It wasn’t where they were, it was what they were doing.” 

Ah, she thought. Now we’re getting somewhere. “What exactly were they doing?” She asked curiously. 

He drew himself up to his full hight and crossed his arms almost prudishly. “They were kissing.”

“Kissing? Really?” This was most interesting! 

“Yes.” he said and suddenly looked so forlorn it was almost comical. It reminded Luna of a little boy who had dropped his ice cream cone on the ground. 

“Oh, come on. That’s not so bad!” she walked over and put her arms around his waist. “I’d be happy if they got together someday.” 

“Humph.” he snorted, still somewhat unconvinced. She didn’t have to access their bond to know what he was thinking. It showed plainly on his face. No-one was good enough for his little girl. Not even Luke, who he’d turned his entire life upside down to protect. She loved that he felt that way about their daughter. What a wonderful father he was! 

“Did she seem happy?” Luna asked.

He thought for a moment and begrudgingly answered in the affirmative. “Much as I hate to admit it, yes she seemed very happy.” 

“Well, then that’s what matters isn’t it.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Don’t worry, my love. Jinn is a very cleaver girl. You can see how smart she is already. I can’t imagine she would be with anyone if she didn’t think they were worthwhile. Besides, Luke has a gentle soul and a heart of gold. They’ll be alright. Trust in the Force, remember?

“I suppose.” he finally relented, and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so glad you’re here.” he sighed. “At least one of us is thinking sensibly!” 

She snuggled closer into his embrace. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Owen Lars picked up Luke and threw him over his shoulder on his was back from checking the last vaporator. The boy screamed with laughter and pounded his small fists on his uncle’s back. 

“Put me down! Put me down! Uncle Owen!!!! HAHAHAHAHA” 

Owen grinned and tickled him without mercy. For once, he was in good mood. They had spent the afternoon doing routine maintenance on the vaporators furthest from the house. He had showed his nephew how to check that everything was working correctly and then described how the machines operated. Luke had listened with rapt attention, always curious and interested in anything mechanical, and for the first time he felt a real connection with the boy. 

 

While he loved Luke like a son, he didn’t really understand him. It always seemed as if he had his head in the clouds while Owen was happy with his feet on the ground. Many times he found Luke staring at the sky when starships would pass over their farm on their way out of the atmosphere. He always had a dreamy, far-away look in his eyes that made Owen uneasy for some reason. It was time to start doing something to bring the boy’s attention back down to the planet’s surface where it belonged. 

He knew his stepbrother had been a Jedi and had possessed the “gift of the Force” as Shmi called it. Gift! He scoffed. It was hardly the word he’d have picked to describe the cursed powers that had caused those corrupt Jedi to take him away from his family and use him as their poster boy during the Clone Wars. In fact, his wonderful “gift” had ultimately gotten him killed. 

He had heard story after story from Shmi about what a good boy her son was, but that was certainly not the impression he had gotten. A few days after Anakin’s abrupt visit, they began to hear rumors about an attack that had wiped out an entire village of Sand People. Everyone including the women and children had been murdered. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that this was the group that had kidnapped Shmi and his step brother was responsible for the slaughter. 

While he held nothing but hatred and contempt for the desert raiders, he was still shocked at the breathtaking viciousness, brutality, and cold lack of emotion it would take to kill that many people. Life had value, even the life of a Tusken. These were certainly not the actions of the sweet, loving boy Shmi had described, and since he trusted his stepmother, he could only assume that Anakin’s time with the Jedi and his use of the Force had twisted him into something ugly and unrecognizable. At the time, he had breathed a sigh of relief that Anakin had been uninterested in keeping in touch and secretly hoped he would never see him again. 

When Ben Kenobi showed up on their doorstep with his nephew and informed them that Anakin was dead, he had been seriously conflicted. What if the boy turned out like his father? There was something about Anakin that had scared Owen and he didn’t frighten easily. All he wanted was to build a life with Beru and run their farm unmolested. The last thing he wanted was a Force sensitive child. 

“No!” he had said with conviction. “Absolutely not! We cannot take him.” He’d meant every word. But then kind-hearted Beru, who had immediately melted at the sight of the boy, turned to him and pleaded. 

“Please Owen. This may be our only chance to have a child. Please!” 

He paused. They had wanted a baby for so long, but a terrible string of disappointment and miscarriages had taken a hard toll on them both. As he stood there, her beautiful face began to crumple and tears streamed down her cheeks. Try as he might, he just couldn’t bring himself to refuse her request and so they took the boy. Thankfully it had tuned out to be the right decision. Luke brought such joy to their lives it was impossible to imagine things without him. 

For a while, everything had been fine. While Owen knew that Luke was almost certainly sensitive to the Force, he had dismissed it from his mind and pretended he was just like any other child. It had been a nonissue until he started exhibiting odd behaviors. The boy had an uncanny way of knowing things before they happened. It was deeply unsettling how he could tell who was about to call on the com unit, or how he would get a strange look on his face and say the Tusken’s were cutting through the electric fence before it actually happened. He had insisted to Beru that it was all just a coincidence, but deep down he knew differently. 

What he didn't know was what to do about it. Even the mere suggestion that someone might be Force sensitive was a death sentence these days. The only thing he knew for certain was that no one could ever find out about Luke’s special talents. Fortunately Tatooine was far enough away from civilization that nobody paid much attention to it and the likelihood of him being discovered was relatively slim as long as he stayed here. 

That was easy enough for now, he thought, but what about when the boy was older? He was already obsessed with star fighters and talked about piloting them around the galaxy nonstop. Maybe he’ll get over it, Own thought. After all, he’d wanted to be a professional smashball player when he was Luke’s age. Perhaps he’d grow out of it. What Luke needed was to stop dreaming about space travel and flying and pay attention to the here and now and the best thing he knew to focus the mind was good old fashioned hard work. Today had been the start of his plans to turn Luke into a farmer. 

As they entered the house the smell of roasting meat caught his attention. Beru was a marvelous cook and his stomach growled loudly. Setting Luke down he told him to go wash up and then turned his attention to his wife. She was at the stove stirring something. Without a word, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started with surprise and then relaxed into his arms.

“Owen! You scared me.” She laughed. 

“It smells good in here. What are you making?” he squeezed her tightly and nuzzled her ear. 

“Roast Bantha and tatoes with eopie cream pie for dessert.” 

“Mmmm…sounds delicious!” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to the sink to wash his hands. 

“So how did it go with Luke today? Did he help you at all?” Beru asked curiously. 

“He tried. I’ll make a moisture farmer out of him yet Beru, just you watch.” 

“Mm.” She nodded as she dished up the food and carried it to the table. “Are you planning to take him out again tomorrow?” 

“Yes, I think so. The more he learns the better. He’ll be starting school soon, and I’d like to teach him some chores that he can do everyday when he gets home.” 

Luke came bounding out of the refresher and flopped into his seat at the table. He apparently had overheard their conversation and looked at Owen curiously. 

“I’m going to school?” the boy’s eyes sparkled with excitement.   
He inwardly chuckled, wondering how long this enthusiasm for school would last once he actually found out what it was really all about. “Yes, you’re going to school. We can’t have you growing into an ignoramus can we?” 

“What’s an ignoramus?” he said around a mouthful of roast bantha. “Is that like a space pirate or something?” 

Owen and Beru laughed. 

“No, sweetheart.” Beru answered. “It means somebody who isn’t educated.”

“Oh.” Luke said, focusing on his tatoes. He scooped them into a mound and hollowed out the middle with his knife and then reached for the gravy which he poured into the hole. “Look, it’s a volcano!” He grinned happily pointing at his handiwork. “Mount Luke-suvius”.

Owen smiled to himself. His nephew could be so silly sometimes, but it was best not to encourage it at mealtimes. Gruffly he answered, “Don’t play with your food Luke.” 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The next day they started early. Owen rousted Luke out of bed at the crack of dawn and they began their long trip around the perimeter of the property checking the fence line and repairing any snags or breaks that they found. 

After breakfast they checked on the remaining vaporators they hadn’t gotten to the day before. Once that was finished, he decided to give Luke a break. After he sent him back to the house, Owen decided to do some work on their speeder. The repulser had been giving them problems lately and the vehicle now sat parked on the ground inside an outbuilding instead of floating the way it should. 

It was going to be a terrible job. All the mechanical parts he needed to fix were on the underside of the speeder in a hard to reach place. Why did the manufacturers always make repairs so difficult? He thought as he wedged a jack under one corner and began pumping the handle. With a groan, the vehicle slowly rose off the floor. It took some time, but before long he had enough room to maneuver himself underneath where he could reach the panel more easily. 

Once the panel was open he began his work. About half an hour later he was still working. A particularly stubborn bolt seemed frozen in place and refused to move. He heard the door slide open and looked sideways at two small feet as they entered the building. 

“Whatcha doin’ Uncle Owen?” Luke asked. 

“Fixing the speeder. Get me a hydrospanner would you, Luke?” He stuck his hand out from under the the fender and pulled it back as soon as he felt the tool in his palm. Hopefully this would do the trick. He placed it on the bolt he was trying to get loose and twisted. Nothing happened except that he severely jammed his finger. He muttered a few Huttese curses under his breath as he stuck the throbbing digit into his mouth. 

“What did you say?” Luke asked.

“Nothing.” Owen grumbled. 

“It didn’t sound like nothing. It sounded like a really bad word. Aunt Beru says it’s not nice to say words like that.” 

“Well, your Aunt Beru isn’t under here trying to get this bolt loose. If she were, she might think otherwise.” Sweat rolled off his brow and into his eyes. Owen decided to give it one more try. If he couldn’t get it off this time, he’d just have to call the garage in Anchorhead to come tow it in. He hated to spend credits on things he could do himself, but even he had his limits. 

He put the hydrospanner back on the bolt and, moving slightly to give himself more leverage, twisted with all his might. Suddenly the bolt gave way. It all happened in a flash. Without the resistance of the bolt to stop them, his arms shot out and hit the jack knocking it out of place and the speeder began to fall. A flash of terror shot through his mind. I’ll be crushed, he thought and screwed his eyes shut waiting for the end. 

But the end never came. Something was holding the speeder up. He scrambled out from under the vehicle as fast as he could, his heart racing with adrenalin, and looked around for the source of his salvation. What he saw made his blood run cold. A few feet away, Luke stood with eyes closed and one hand extended, his small body shook with effort as he held up the end of the speeder using the Force. 

“LUKE!!!” he shouted, breaking the boy’s concentration. The speeder fell to the ground with a terrible crash and he opened his eyes with a gasp. 

“Uncle Owen! Are you alright?!?” Luke looked up at him with panic in his eyes and then his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor, exhausted. 

A powerful rage like nothing he had ever felt gripped him and he lost his temper completely. In an instant all the hopes and dreams he’d had of Luke living a normal life were crushed. Someone had been training him. That much was clear. What happened next was something Owen regretted for the rest of his life. He thought about it often in the years to come and wished he could go back and change the words that came out of his mouth for while they eventually smoothed things over, his relationship with Luke was never the same again. 

“Don’t you ever do that again Luke. Do you hear me? NOT EVER!!!” he shouted. 

“But you…” Luke started, tears forming in his eyes. 

“I’d rather die than be saved by what you just did. Those powers are unnatural and wrong and I don’t ever want you to use them again.” He took Luke by the shoulders, dragged him to his feet, and shook him until his teeth rattled. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!” 

“I’m s-s-sorry.” Luke looked at the floor and began sobbing. 

“You're lucky I don’t thrash you. GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!” 

The boy ran for the house as fast as he could go leaving Owen trembling with fury. Having premonitions was one thing, but levitating a speeder was entirely another. This had to be the work of Ben Kenobi, but how had he gotten to the boy? He couldn’t have, unless Beru had allowed it when he wasn’t around. Could his own wife have betrayed him and gone against his wishes behind his back? 

Owen stalked across the yard towards the house, kicking a small utility droid that crossed his path so hard it broke into several pieces. Beru met him at the door. She looked concerned. 

“I’ve never seen Luke so upset. He couldn’t even tell me what was wrong. What happened?”

“Why don’t you tell me? Or should I ask Ben Kenobi?”

Beru gave him a startled look that all but confirmed his suspicions. “How could you?” He spat. “I specifically told you I didn’t want him trained.”

She didn’t even try to deny it which made him angrier still. “Owen, you don’t understand. These abilities don’t just go away if you ignore them. A person with Force powers who doesn’t receive the proper training is much more likely to have uncontrollable outbursts.”

“Is that what he told you?” he scoffed. “Stars you’re gullible. He’d say anything to get his hands on Luke and turn him into..into….some kind of monster.” 

“Luke is NOT a monster and never will be!” she rounded on him. “He can’t help the way he is Owen.” 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Owen was still seething, “But I’ll be damned if Luke spends one more minute with that crazy bastard Kenobi filling his head with tripe about the Force. This is the last time we’re going to see of these powers of his if I have to tan his hide with a strap to make him stop.” He turned on his heel and stormed off towards one of the outbuildings where he kept his old speeder bike. 

“Owen!” Beru called after him. 

“Go to hell!”


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Obi-Wan had just finished putting Jinn down for her nap when he felt a disturbance in the Force so strong that he staggered and had to hold on to the back of a chair for support. Cold feelings of fear were quickly followed by shock, hurt, and overwhelming anguish. Luke! Something was terribly wrong. He quickly checked their bond. While he wasn’t in any immediate physical danger, Luke’s emotions felt like the sea in the midst of a hurricane. 

“What’s the matter?” Luna, who had been in the kitchen washing up from lunch, came over and put a hand on his arm. “Are you alright?”   
“It’s Luke. Something has happened.” 

“Is he hurt?” Luna looked worried. 

“I don’t think so. Not physically anyway.” He shook his head. “I have to find out what’s wrong.”

“Do you want me to call Beru?” 

“No, I’m going to the overlook to see if I can pick up any clues. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Be careful my love.” Luna hugged him tightly. He donned his sand robe and headed down the path to the Lars farm. 

By the time he got to the ridge overlooking the farm, Owen Lars was nothing more than a tiny dot on a speeder bike, his presence quickly receding as he flew towards Anchorhead. Even at such a great distance Obi-Wan could feel his unrestrained rage . He turned his attention back to the house and reached out through the Force. Beru was terribly upset, but Luke…Luke’s usually brilliant Force signature was dull and almost lifeless. He felt like he’d been gutted. What could possibly have happened? 

Deciding that Owen was probably not coming back for some time, Obi-Wan made his way down from the ridge and crossed the sand towards the house. As he passed one of the outbuildings, he noticed their speeder lying at a strange angle through the open door. A few feet ahead of him a small droid lay in pieces. 

It was obvious Beru had been crying when she opened the door. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, trying to pull herself together as she let him in. 

“What’s happened?” he asked as gently as possible. 

“He knows.” Beru sank down onto the sofa and looked at the floor. “He knows you’ve been training Luke and that I allowed you to do it.” 

This was unfortunate, but not entirely unexpected. He knew they wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever, but he had hoped to have a little more time. While he had expected Owen to be angry, he hadn’t realized the extent of his temper. A terrible thought crossed his mind. 

“Did he hurt you or Luke?” 

“No. But he was so angry I was afraid he was going to. Luke came running in so upset that he couldn’t even tell me what happened and then Owen…he just blew up. He said that he knew you’d been training him and that if Luke ever used his powers again he’d…” 

Obi-Wan’s heart dropped to his feet. “He’d what?”

“He’d tan his hide with a strap to make him stop.”

Obi-Wan first reaction was white-hot fury. He had never used the Force in anger to choke someone before, but if Owen were here right now he’d be the first. Icy cold tendrils of darkness licked at the edges of his mind and suddenly he stopped himself. Guilt quickly replaced anger. What was he thinking? Anger was the path to the darkside. He should know that better than anyone. Poor Luke! This was all his fault. 

“How is he now?” Obi-Wan looked down the hallway towards the boy’s room. 

“Inconsolable. He cried so hard he made himself sick.”

“May I see him?” Beru nodded. 

Obi-Wan made his way down the hallway and knocked gently on the door before peeking inside. Luke lay on the bed facing the wall clutching a stuffed bantha in his arms. He had stopped crying, but hiccuped intermittently. 

“May I come in?” 

“Ben?” Luke looked over his shoulder and scrambled into a sitting position. “What are you doing here?” 

“I heard you had a bit of trouble this afternoon.” 

“Yeah.” he looked as if the weight of the galaxy was resting on his small shoulders and Obi-Wan’s heart went out to him. He crossed the room, stepping over toys and dirty clothes as he went and sat down on the bed next to Luke. 

“You know, I’ve often found that it helps to talk about it and if you’re feeling up to it, I’m a very good listener.” 

Luke looked up at him thoughtfully. Then his eyebrows bunched together and his chin began to quiver. “Uncle Owen hates me.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“He yelled at me and told me to never use the Force again and that he’d rather die than have me save him.” 

“You saved him? How?”

“He was working on the speeder and it started to fall on him and I stopped it.” 

Luke had managed to hold up a speeder all by himself? Pride in his small pupil filled his heart. What a special boy he was! Back in the temple, if an initiate had done something like that, Yoda would have gone to visit them personally. Their clan master would have praised them and perhaps made sure they received an extra helping of dessert that night with dinner. How that dolt Owen could be angry with his nephew for saving his life was beyond his understanding. He stroked his beard, and for a brief moment almost wished Luke had dropped the speeder and squashed his uncle like a bug. 

“He said that Force powers are wrong and unnatural. Do you think he’s right?” 

Obi-Wan knew he must tread carefully here. “No. Your powers are a gift Luke. Don’t ever believe otherwise. What you did today was commendable and I’m very proud of you. Your Uncle…he loves you and wants to keep you safe, but he believes that the Force is dangerous. In some ways he’s right.”

“Dangerous?” Luke looked confused. “How can it be dangerous?” 

“Well, if used in the wrong way it can be very dangerous. Remember when you summoned that Krayt dragon by mistake?” 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. But if I learned to control that, then it wouldn’t be dangerous would it?”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “You still have much to learn my young friend. Sometimes the danger isn’t real things like Krayt dragons, it’s what is in a person’s heart.”

“Huh?” Luke looked confused. 

“What have I always taught you about when to use the Force?” 

“You said to use it only to help others and do good things.” 

“That’s right. Now, imagine if a person who had great powers used them to do evil things. What if they used the Force to help them commit crimes or hurt people? They could do terrible things couldn’t they?” 

This had obviously never occurred to Luke. He looked horrified. “But why would anyone want to do that?” 

“Not everyone is as pure hearted as you are Luke. Besides, people don’t always set out to do bad things on purpose. Sometimes they start out with the best of intentions and the temptation to do wrong is just too great to resist. That is why you must always be on your guard.” 

Luke thought about that for a while and nodded his head slowly. “Have you ever met anybody like that? You know, that used the Force to do bad things?” His blue eyes, so like his father’s were wide with concern. Being asked that question by a carbon copy of Anakin was jolting. 

“Yes.” he nodded sadly. “It’s something I hope you never have to experience Luke. What I am about to tell you is terribly important. You must always, always do your best to stay on the righteous path and never use the Force in anger, selfishness, or fear. No matter what happens, promise me you won’t.” 

“I promise.” he said solemnly. “I won’t ever use the Force to do bad things.” 

“I think that is the root of the problem your Uncle has with the Force. He’s afraid that if those people who use their powers for evil found out how talented you are they might come and try to take you away from here. That’s why he doesn’t want you to use your abilities. If someone were to see you do something, like holding up the speeder, they might find out about it.”

“Oh.” Understanding began to dawn on his face followed quickly by worry. “But…what if something happens again? I might not be able to stop myself from using the Force. I mean, today I didn’t really know what I was doing until I was already doing it.” 

“It was a reflex Luke. You saw what was about to happen before it actually did and caught the speeder before it fell. That’s how you were able to stop it from crushing your Uncle.” 

Luke nodded and picked a piece of lint off the leg of his trousers. Obi-Wan drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This was it. He didn’t need a vision of the future to tell him that Owen would be unwilling to let them see each other again let alone continue training. This was probably the last chance he’d have to speak to Luke for a long time. 

On the way over, he had devised a plan. He needed a way to make sure Luke would experience no more of his Uncle’s angry outbursts as a result of the training he had provided. Having the boy suffer because of him was a thought he simply couldn’t bear. 

“There is a way I could help you with that, if you’d allow me to.” 

Luke looked up at him curiously. “How?” 

“Well, I could take all the things you have learned in our lessons and store them for you in a special place in your mind until your Uncle gets over being upset.” Obi-Wan pointed to a toy box that stood against the wall with it’s lid up. “It would be just like when you clean your room and put all your starships in there.” He reached out with the Force and closed the lid. “You see, with the lid down, your toys are all safe inside but no-one can see them.” 

“So I wouldn’t accidentally use the Force again?” 

“Precisely. Then, when the time is right, we can open the place in your mind where those memories are and start right in again where we left off.” He smiled reassuringly even though inside his heart was breaking. “Would you like me to do that for you?” 

Luke turned this over in his head. “Will it hurt?” 

“Not a bit.” 

“Well….ok then. What do I have to do?” 

“Nothing. Just open your mind like we do when we start meditating.” 

Luke closed his eyes and leaned back against the head of the bed. “Wait!” He sat back up again. 

“What is it?” 

“I won’t forget you will I?” 

“Of course not! I’ll always be right there.” he pointed to Luke’s temple and smiled reassuringly. It wasn’t exactly a lie, at least not from a certain point of view. The memories would still be there, he just wouldn’t be able to access them.

“Ok.” 

“Alright, then. Close your eyes.” Luke began to settle down, but the second he touched the boy’s mind his eyes popped open again. 

“Wait!” he jumped up and launched himself across the bed, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and hugging him tightly. “I know I won’t forget, but just in case…I love you Ben. You’re the best! Someday I want to be just like you.” 

A hard lump formed in Obi-Wan’s throat and he swallowed thickly as he returned the boy’s embrace. “I love you too Luke. You’re the best student I’ve ever had.” Tears burned the backs of his eyes, but he firmly reminded himself that this was in Luke’s best interest and steeled his resolve to make a good job of it. 

Once Luke finally relaxed, Obi-Wan was able to gently sift through his mind. It didn’t take long since he was so young. He isolated everything that involved himself, Luna, Jinn, and the Force. Deep in the center of Luke’s brain, he built a series of thick walls behind which he hid all of these memories. While the walls were sturdy and strong, he left a fail-safe that would immediately release the hidden memories. All he had to do was say the words “You must learn the ways of the Force.”

Finally, he gave Luke a gentle sleep suggestion and broke their connection. He sat for a while trying to get his emotions under control enough to leave. Once he pulled himself together, he gave Luke one final look and went to find Beru. 

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a dazed expression on her face. He cleared his throat. 

“You don’t need to concern yourself about any of this happening again. I’ve arranged things so that he won’t remember anything about the Force.”   “You took away his Force powers?”   “No. They’re still there, but I hid them in an unused part of his mind where he can’t access them for now. We can uncover them again when he’s older.”

She nodded. “He won’t remember anything?” 

“No. It will be as if none of this ever happened.” 

Just then, soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. 

“Aunt Beru?” Luke called. 

“I’m in here, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan held his breath as Luke walked into the kitchen. 

“Can I have a snack? I’m hungry.” The boy paused when he noticed they had company and looked at the stranger curiously. 

“Hi!” He said with a friendly smile. “I’m Luke. Who are you?”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

The suns were beginning to set by the time Obi-Wan returned home. His heart was heavy as he sat on the large rock near the front door too tired and heartsick to go one step further. Never had he felt like such an utter failure. His one and only task had been to watch over Luke and now…now the boy didn’t even know who he was. Tears he had been fighting all afternoon finally began to fall and he dashed them away with the back of his hand. 

Soon he felt a familiar presence draw near and Luna sat down next to him and silently slipped her arms around his waist. He turned and clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder and in a series of pictures sent across their bond, communicated what had happened. 

“Shhhh….” She stoked his hair. “You’re not a failure. You are supposed to keep Luke safe and that’s exactly what you’re doing.” 

“But…”

“But nothing. He’ll be better off this way for now, and as soon as possible you can begin training him again. It’ll be alright. You’ll see. Trust in the Force, remember?” She kissed him on the cheek once, and then again lingering for a moment before gently lifting his head and tenderly kissing his lips. 

“You did the right thing. I know it was hard, and I know your heart is breaking, but you did the right thing.” Luna said as she rested her forehead against his. “I’m so sorry my love.” She closed her eyes and sent calming waves of comfort straight to his battered soul. It soothed like a balm and while it was something he had done many times for others, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had consciously used the technique to comfort him. 

“My darling Luna,” he breathed. “how did I ever live without you?”

She smiled at him sweetly and kissed him again, deeper this time, the silk of her tongue lightly teasing his lips until they parted to allow her access. She tasted of mint and he returned the kiss hungrily, but after a few moments, she pulled back and whispered softly into his ear, 

“Let me love you tonight. You don’t have to do anything. Just let me make you feel good.”

A small groan was her only answer as she began peppering the sensitive skin under his ear with kisses. Her hot breath on his skin felt amazing as she lightly nipped her way down his neck while her hands were busy unfastening his belt.   
“Do you think we should go inside?” He wondered aloud. The chances of being seen all the way out here were small, but not totally out of the question. He would never admit it, but a thrill of excitement ran through him at the thought. 

“No. I just got Jinn to sleep and I don’t want to wake her. Besides, we’ve never done this outside before. It could be rather fun for a change.” She winked at him before sliding his tunic off his shoulders and discarding it. The dress she wore was the next thing to go and soon they both had on nothing at all. Exciting as it was, the rock they were sitting on was rather uncomfortable, so they spread Obi-Wan’s robe out on the sand and Luna instructed him to lie down. 

The golden light from the setting suns made Luna’s skin glow and her hair which had come out of it’s usual knot swirled around her shoulders in the light evening wind. She looked like a goddess, and if he lived to be as old as Yoda, he was sure he would never see a more breathtaking sight. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he said. 

She smiled at him as she joined him on the robe and began lightly running her hands over his shoulders. The tension of the horrible day he had experienced slowly began to ease as she touched him. 

“Do you know why I love you so much?” she asked.

He raised his head and cocked an eyebrow at her. “I’m sure I can’t imagine.” 

“Because you’re so genuinely good and kind. You do the right thing no matter what it costs you. You put others ahead of yourself. You gave up your whole life to come to Tatooine to watch over Luke and even though you officially did it because the future fate of the galaxy might rest on his shoulders, I know you really did it because you loved your best friend so much that you couldn’t bear to leave his son here defenseless and alone. You saved my life when I crashed and opened my eyes to a whole new world of knowledge about the Force. You gave me Jinn and you are a wonderful father.”

A lump formed in his throat and he couldn’t find the words to respond to such a testimonial. She smiled sweetly and stroked his cheek before capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. She giggled at his dazed expression and instantly lightened the mood. 

“And,” she continued as she nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and threaded her fingers through the thick patch of auburn hair on his chest, “…you are an incredibly amazing lover.” He held his breath as she took his hand guided it between her legs to the slick wetness of her center. “Look at what you do to me.”

Her eyes closed as he gently stroked her which brought on an exquisite series of breathy moans. Sweet Force she sounded so sexy like this! With a smile she traced the fine line of hair that began below his navel with her fingers and kissed the creases where his legs met his torso before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth. Oh, the unspeakably wonderful things she could do with her mouth! Over and over again she took him right to the edge of orgasm only to back off before starting anew. Before long, all rational thought left him and he begged for completion. He’d loose his mind if she didn’t finish him soon. 

“Please, Luna! Please! I need you!” he cried. 

From her place between his knees, she smiled and sat up. With agonizing slowness, he watched as she straddled his hips and began slowly grinding herself against him. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes. 

“Ben…Oh, Ben!” Luna gasped as she finally took him inside of her. “I love you so much!” She began to move and they quickly established a rhythm that was slow at first before building in a frantic crescendo. As always, the sights and sounds of his beautiful wife in the throws of passion was quickly bringing him towards climax. It took a huge amount of control, but he managed to hold out until he felt her beginning to helplessly clench around him and they came together, the sounds of their impassioned cries echoing through the desert.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, they cuddled together under the covers of their comfortable bed. Obi-Wan held Luna close against him and lazily stroked her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“So what do you think we should do now?” Luna asked.

“Live our lives, I suppose.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. “There’s no telling how long it will take Owen to get over his anger and I really don’t see his opinion changing anytime soon. It’s possible we may need to wait until Luke is grown up enough to decide what to do for himself. I’ll continue to watch over him as I always have. I’ll just have to do it from afar as I was before.”

“What about Beru? I can’t just walk away from that friendship.” 

Obi-Wan considered this. “Yes, I agree you shouldn’t neglect your friend, especially not now. However, I don’t think you should go over there anymore. If Owen ever found out about our connection, it would make things very difficult for her. Maybe you could work out times to meet in town. That might arouse less suspicion.” 

“That might work. I’ll comm her in a few days and see how things turned out.” 

He nodded. “In the meantime, I can continue my own training with Qui-Gon and there’s your lightsaber instruction to be finished as well. At least, if you haven’t lost interest in learning to spar.”

A shy smile bloomed on Luna’s face. “Things have been so busy with the baby that I almost forgot! Yes! I want to learn how to use my lightsaber.” 

Just then soft snuffling noises followed by a plaintive cry came from the nursery. 

Luna glanced at the chrono and sighed as she moved to get up. “Poor Jinn. She’s hungry.”

“You stay here my darling. I’ll go get her.” Obi-Wan slipped on some shorts and went to the nursery where Jinn lay in her crib, her small chin quivering and her face in a sad pout. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, but she instantly stilled at the sight of her father and reached out her chubby arms. 

“There’s my little sweetheart.” He soothed as he picked her up and patted her lightly on the back. “Are you hungry? Let’s go get something to eat.” As he cuddled the warm bundle to his chest he gently kissed the downy soft crown of her head. She smelled of baby powder and soap.

Back in the bedroom he placed Jinn in Luna’s outstretched arms and sat down by her side as she settled the baby at her breast. Jinn latched on immediately and began to nurse occasionally making noises that sounded remarkably like a puffer pig. Obi-Wan chuckled. 

“Goodness, she certainly was hungry, wasn’t she?” 

Jinn, as if in reply, let out a decidedly uncouth snort and Luna giggled as she leaned her head on his chest. 

“Yes, just a bit.” 

As he sat watching the beautiful scene before him, He briefly thought of Luke with a twinge of sadness. Would he ever see his young pupil again or was he destined to watch him from afar for the rest of his life?

Suddenly something occurred to him. In his vision of Luke and Jinn, Luke had been carrying a lightsaber. A lightsaber that had looked remarkably like his own come to think of it. Why hadn’t he thought of it before! If Luke had a lightsaber then someone had trained him. And since usually the padawan’s weapon resembled the Master’s… He broke out in a wide grin. He would see Luke again. There was no telling when that might be, but their training would continue. Of that he was certain. 

Luna sighed happily and a warm feeling of peace and contentment saturated the Force surrounding mother and baby like an aura. It brought his attention back to the present for now. She must have sensed his thoughts for she looked at him and said, “You see? Everything will work out in the end if you trust in the Force. You just have to be patient. Do you think you can be satisfied with just us for a while?”

He pulled them close to his heart and whispered to Luna, “My dear, you and Jinn are all I’ve ever needed from now until forever.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

15 Years Later…

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath as they lay in each other’s arms. Neither one of them was as young as they used to be, but a fire still burned between them that couldn’t be extinguished. 

Luna sighed contentedly and snuggled closer as he stroked her silky dark hair. He traced his fingers along the one streak of silver that had developed directly above her left eye. It gave her a sexy, sophisticated look and he told her so even though she didn’t believe him. 

“Ready to go again?” he murmured softly against her ear as he nibbled the sensitive skin beneath. 

She almost gave in but suddenly began to struggle out of his grasp and giggled as he tried pulling her back into bed. 

“I’d love to, but I think we’d better get dressed. Jinn will be back soon.” 

Drat! He’d forgotten. Jinn had borrowed the speeder and gone to Anchorhead to get a new part for her data pad which had refused to work for the past several days. She had been gone all morning and, he realized as he looked at the chrono, would probably be back any time. Much as he hated to admit it, Luna was right. He began to retrieve his clothes from the floor. 

As he dressed he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Unlike Luna, Obi-Wan never used much sunscreen and due to Tatooine’s harsh environment he looked several years older than he really was. His hair and beard had turned completely white and, he noticed with dismay, his waist had grown decidedly soft around the middle. Too many of Luna’s delicious meals and too little exercise. He turned sideways and looked at himself critically. This would never do! He was a Jedi Master after all. Starting tomorrow he’d start to get back in shape. He’d get his lightsaber out and…

Just then Luna came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. 

“Don’t worry about that.” she said and gently turned his head so he was looking into her fathomless green eyes. “To me you’ll always be the most handsome man in the galaxy. I love you just as you are.” 

He smiled and lifted one eyebrow skeptically before replying. “It’s lovely to hear you say so, but it’s not my looks I’m concerned about.” He shook his head and continued. “I’m getting terribly out of shape. What if something happened? What if you or Jinn or Luke was threatened in some way and I couldn’t defend you? I really have let myself go.” 

Luna turned to pick up her dress and began to button it before she answered. 

“Oh, come on! It’s not that bad. Besides, thanks to your instruction, Jinn and I can take care of ourselves very nicely. And Luke….” she paused thoughtfully before continuing. “It looks more and more like Luke is going to spend the rest of his life moisture farming. If things continue the way they are I doubt he’ll ever even leave the planet.” She stopped what she was doing and looked at him curiously, “Do you really believe something still might happen? It’s been almost 20 years now.” 

He had to admit, he’d been wondering the same thing a few days ago. Was all of his time in exile for nothing? Had he spent years training with Qui-Gon for no reason? Surely not. But still…Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and thought for a moment as he tucked in his tunic and zipped his trousers. He shook his head to clear away the doubts and reminded himself that it was irrelevant what happened. His mission was to watch over Luke and if it was Luke’s destiny to be a moisture farmer, then so be it. 

“I don’t know, my dear.” he replied. “It seems unlikely, but you can never be sure what the future may hold. Besides, things often happen when you least expect them to.” 

The sound of and approaching speeder caught their attention and drew them to the window. Jinn was back. He smiled as he watched his daughter smartly pilot the vehicle across the sand. She was beautiful and loving and kind like Luna, but there was a bookish studiousness about her that came straight from him. She was also very strong in the Force. He had been instructing her since she was a small child. 

She parked the vehicle next to the house and leaped out, running for the door at full speed. They could hear her overjoyed shouts before she entered the living room. 

“I got it!! I got it!!” Jinn yelled as she burst through the door waving her data pad in the air triumphantly. 

“Good. I know you’ve been wanting to get that fixed for days.” Luna said. “Did you happen to pick up the groceries I sent for? There was a special on…”

“No! No! Not the data pad.” Jinn shook her head. “I mean, yes I did get the part I needed, but when I replaced the old one I was able to check my messages and I finally got an answer! I GOT IN!!!!”

Obi-Wan and Luna looked at each other. Several weeks ago, Jinn had applied for admission to the University of Charmath. She had exhausted all the local educational opportunities at the end of last season finishing secondary school with top grades in every subject. They were both so proud of her! But what to do next? As the days after graduation wore on, it was obvious Jinn couldn’t just sit around the house with nothing to do. 

Luna had been the one who first brought up the idea of sending her to University. Jinn lit up with interest and begged them to let her go. At first Obi-Wan was dead-set against it. It was far too dangerous. What if someone found out who she was? What if she slipped up and someone found out she was Force sensitive? While all of these were legitimate concerns, he quietly kept the real reason to himself. He couldn’t bear the thought of having his beloved only daughter halfway across the galaxy. He would miss her too much 

Luna, on the other hand, was much more practical. One by one, she helped him work through his objections. Jinn was aware of the state of the galaxy and knew what would happen if anyone found out she was Force sensitive or that her father was a Jedi, she said. She had gone all the way through school here and no-one had ever been suspicious. They would simply register her using the name Jinn Merris as they had at the schools here. It was her middle name after all, so it wasn’t a total lie. Also, wasn’t it a good idea to let her have a little freedom so she could begin to learn how to get by on her own? They wouldn’t be around to protect her forever, you know.

He knew that Luna was right. He also meditated for hours about it and found that the Force seemed to be in a state of harmony on the subject. Even so, he still stubbornly refused to let her apply and Jinn, who didn’t understand and thought he was being unreasonable, was furious. There was rarely discord in the Kenobi household, but this caused several ugly arguments between father and daughter that ended with angry words, slammed doors, and tears. 

All the disagreement weighed heavily on Obi-Wan’s mind. He tried to tell himself that it was all for the best and that she would understand someday, but that was cold comfort. Then one afternoon he came upon Jinn watching the suns set. It was a sight that always filled him with contentment and wonder, but she looked so despondent and sad that it made his heart ache. All she wanted to do was to get an education and attend University like all the others her own age. Was that so wrong? Keeping her here while everyone else left was cruel. A girl as bright as Jinn deserved so much more from life than to live in a small house on the edge of the Jundland Wastes. As he stood watching her, the light slowly faded away and by the time the stars came out he had finally changed his mind. 

“You know, the sunsets on Charmath aren’t nearly as beautiful as this. That will take some getting used to I think.” Obi-Wan said as he stepped up behind Jinn and put a hand on her shoulder.   “I thought I wasn’t going to Charmath.” she looked up at him curiously.

“Yes, well, I may have been a bit too hasty in my refusal.” Obi-Wan sat down next to her. “I’ve thought about it some more and I’m afraid you’ll have to forgive me, my dear. I only want what’s best for you but sometimes, because I love you so much, I get that mixed up with what’s best for me. I’m going to miss you terribly, but if you really want to go, I think you should apply.” 

“You really mean it?” A smile lit up Jinn’s beautiful face. 

“Yes. I really mean it.” 

Now she stood before them reading her acceptance letter. She was supposed to start classes in a standard month. As she chattered away he began picturing her as she was the first time he had held her. She had been so tiny and helpless and he had loved her with every fiber of his being. Then she appeared as a gap-toothed 6 year old giggling as she levitated the cookie jar off the top shelf of the cupboard. When had it happened? When had his sweet baby girl grown into such a beautiful, smart young woman? Obi-Wan drew a shaky breath and plastered on a bright smile and hoped he had done the right thing to encourage her to go. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The month went by in a flash. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan stood beside his wife and daughter at the station in Mos Espa. Hot wind ruffled Jinn’s dark hair as she looked at the shuttle she was about to board with her mother. Equal parts excitement and apprehension saturated her Force signature.

“I wish I could go with you.” he said to Jinn hoping to ease her nerves. “Space travel has never been one of my favorite pastimes, but I would so enjoy seeing your reaction the first time you experience the jump to hyperspace.” She nodded but didn’t speak. 

“We’ll contact you as soon as we reach Charmath.” Luna reassured him. “Once I get Jinn settled, I’ll be back on the first available transport.” 

He nodded. “I’ll be here. I can’t wait to hear all about your experiences.” 

Just then an announcement came over the public address system informing them that the shuttle was preparing to leave in five minutes. Luna glanced at the large chrono above the ticket counter and frowned. “It’s time to go Jinn. We don’t want to miss our connection. Say goodbye to your father.”

Jinn, who had been very quiet since they arrived at the station, threw her arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. “Oh, Papa! I’m going to miss you so much!” 

Obi-Wan held her tightly and swallowed the lump in his throat as he sent waves of comfort and love to his daughter. Oh, how he would miss her! 

“I shall miss you too! But cheer up. This isn’t a time to be sad! You’ll love the University. Think of all the things you’ll learn!” 

“But Charmath is such a long way from here!” Jinn exclaimed. 

“Look at this as an adventure. Trust in the Force my dear and everything will turn out as it should.” 

She nodded and sniffed loudly before drying her tears and giving him a watery smile. “I know. Goodbye Papa. I love you!” 

“Goodbye my darling girl. I love you more than you’ll ever know. May the Force be with you.”

Jinn slowly boarded the shuttle as Obi-Wan turned to Luna. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

“Take care my darling. Please be careful. I won’t rest until I know you are both safe.”

“I will. I’ll come back to you as soon as I possibly can.” 

They shared one sweet final kiss before Luna walked up the steps to join Jinn on the shuttle.

They all waved as the door between them closed with a whoosh leaving Obi-Wan standing alone on the platform. He watched as the shuttle prepared for take off and lifted into the sky. Luna and Jinn’s presence in the Force became more and more faint as the ship rose into the sky. The last thing he felt from them both before it broke through the atmosphere was I love you. 

I love you too! He sent as the shuttle finally disappeared out of sight. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Obi-Wan cursed under his breath as he turned the ignition key again. Nothing happened. He had made it as far as Anchorhead on his way back from Mos Espa when he decided to stop for a drink at the cantina. It had been a blisteringly hot ride and he was parched. A tall cold ale sounded like just the thing but unfortunately, when he came back to continue his journey, the engine had stubbornly refused to turn over and no amount of coaxing on his part could raise even a shudder from the belligerent speeder. 

With a sigh, he went to the nearest garage and arranged for the vehicle to be towed in for service. They were very busy and told him it would be at least another day before they could even begin working on it. He glanced at the suns. Thankfully it was still relatively early in the afternoon. If he hurried he could just make it home before dark. He didn’t relish the idea of camping out and so without wasting any more time, he began the long lonely walk across the desert. 

As he made his way through the barren rocky landscape, he wondered how Luna and Jinn were making out. Had they made it to their first connection on time? He hoped they would com him soon and let him know how the trip was going. In the meantime, he supposed he’d have to find something to keep himself busy. 

He was within a few clicks of the house when he noticed a set of bantha tracks going directly across the path in front of him. They looked fresh which meant there were Sand People nearby. Suddenly he sensed a presence he hadn’t felt this close in a very long time. Luke! What on earth was he doing all the way out here? Something didn’t feel right and his danger sense began to prickle.

Obi-Wan made his way towards Luke’s bright presence and peered over the edge of a steep hill into the valley below. Sure enough, there was Luke standing next to a gold protocol droid. He was looking at a group of Sand People through a pair of macrobinoculars but didn’t seem to notice that one of them was sneaking up on him. Before Obi-Wan could do anything the Tusken attacked. Luke dodged and desperately rolled out of the way as the being lunged at him again and again with his gaffi stick. There was a loud crack as the weapon connected with Luke’s head and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. 

By the time Obi-Wan was halfway down the hill, two more Sand people had joined the first one and were riffling though Luke’s speeder as it’s owner lay unconscious a few feet away. He needed to get rid of them fast. Drawing a deep breath, he focused all his Force suggestion powers on the Sand people and began his best krayt dragon call. Thankfully it worked. He breathed a sigh of relief as they dropped what they were doing and ran for their mounts. 

He hurried over to Luke, anxious to make sure he was alright and grasped his wrist to feel for a pulse. There it was, reassuringly strong and even. He breathed a sigh of relief. The only injury he sensed was a large lump on the boy’s head where he had been hit. Grateful that it was nothing worse, he placed his hand on Luke’s forehead and concentrated on healing the swollen painful area. It wasn’t long before the hard lump shrunk in size and the bruising disappeared. As he waited for Luke to regain consciousness, a soft, robotic sounding whistle caught his attention and he looked around. There, hiding among some rocks was a small astromech droid. 

“Hello there. Come here, my little friend. Don’t be afraid.” he called. 

It gave a hesitant series of beeps and whistles.

“Oh, don’t worry. He’ll be alright.” 

Just then Luke began to come around. He slowly sat up, gingerly rubbed the back of his head, and blinked hard trying to focus his eyes. 

“Rest easy son. You’ve had a busy day. You’re fortunate to be all in one piece.” 

At the sound of his voice Luke looked up. It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had been able to observe him this closely. The last time had been about 5 years earlier when they had met by chance at a store in Anchorhead. They had briefly engaged small talk about Luke’s school before Beru came up and hurried him away. Obi-Wan looked him over fondly and noted a few changes in his appearance. His blue eyes were as bright as ever and his face had matured and become more angular. He had grown several inches, and even though it was obvious he would never reach the same stature as his father, his resemblance to Anakin was striking. 

“Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you!” Luke's face broke into a wide smile. 

“The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly.” he said as he helped the boy to his feet. Now that he was out of immediate danger, Obi-Wan began to wonder what exactly he was doing this far away from home. He could think of no possible reason for him to be all the way out here. 

“Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?” he asked curiously. 

“This little droid.” Luke indicated the blue and silver astromech which had trundled over to them as they talked. It beeped cheerfully. “I think it’s searching for it’s former master, but I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before.” 

He looked at the small robot more closely. There was something familiar about it. It closely resembled the quirky little R2 unit that had belonged to Anakin. He hadn’t thought of that droid in years and a quick smile crossed his lips as he remembered how it used to follow his padawan around like a dog. Idly he wondered what had ever happened to it. 

“He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he’s talking about?” Luke asked innocently. 

There was a sudden strong surge in the Force as Luke said his name. He stepped back for a moment, and sat down on a rock feeling stunned. Just a few days ago he had told Luna that things usually happen when you least expect them, but the surprise he felt at hearing Luke say his real name almost took his breath away. For almost 20 years he had been waiting for this moment and finally it had arrived. The time had come to reveal himself. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan. Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time. A long time.”

Luke looked at him curiously. “I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead.” 

Obi-Wan scoffed and rolled his eyes. Of course Owen would say something like that. He shook his head. “Oh, he’s not dead. Not yet.” 

“You know him?” 

“Of course I know him. He’s me!” The droid rolled back and whistled with suprise. “I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born.” Memories came flooding back to him. Images of The Temple, Coruscant, Anakin, and the countless missions he had completed drifted through his mind. It all seemed so long ago. He suddenly felt ancient. 

“Well then, the droid does belong to you.” Luke replied. 

“I don’t seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting.” No, he hadn’t owned the droid, but he certainly knew who had. He had no idea how it had gotten here or where it had been all these years, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was the same one that had belonged to Anakin. How very remarkable that it would be the catalyst that brought Luke back into his life! The Force certainly did work in mysterious ways. 

Before he had time for further contemplation, a loud braying sound echoed through the canyon from the direction the Sand people had gone. It wouldn’t be long before they retuned. As quickly as possible, they loaded the two droids into Luke’s speeder and began the short trip to his house. 

As they flew across the sand, Obi-Wan’s spirits began to rise. Beginning Luke’s training again was just the thing he needed after saying goodbye to Jinn. He couldn’t wait to unlock Luke’s memories and really find out what had been happening in his life. He had kept up as best he could, but there was only so much you could learn from listening to gossip and watching someone from afar. How he had missed spending time with Luke! When they finally reached the house they helped the droids out of the speeder and headed for the door. 

“Do you have some tools I could borrow?” Luke asked politely. “I need to reattach this.” he held up C3PO’s golden arm. 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said. He went into the kitchen and rummaged through the junk drawer before returning with a hydrospanner and a few other tools. “Will these do?” 

“Yes!” Luke exclaimed. “Thanks!” A slight frown crossed his face as he concentrated on his work. “If my Uncle finds out he was damaged I’ll be in big trouble. We just bought these two droids from a some Jawas yesterday.”

Well, that answered the question of where they had come from Obi-Wan thought as he watched Luke work. “I’m sure you can fix it.” he said with a smile. “If you’re anything like your father, he will be good as new in no time.” He hadn’t intended to bring up Anakin, but somehow the comment had slipped out anyway. 

Luke stopped short and stared at him for a moment. “You knew my father?” Fixing the protocol droid was suddenly forgotten as questions began excitedly bubbling out of him like water. “What was he like? Was he good at fixing things? Do I look like him? Were you friends?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Easy now, young man. Slow down. Yes, I knew your father.” Suddenly something occurred to him. “What has your family told you about him?” 

Luke looked down sadly. “Not much. My Uncle Owen won’t allow us to talk about him. I guess it makes him feel bad, but I’d give anything to know more.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. No doubt he would. “Anakin Skywalker was a great man and a powerful Jedi. You look just like him.”

“Jedi?” Luke looked confused. “But the Jedi weren’t real. They said in school that…”

“Well, you can’t believe everything they tell you in school.” Obi-Wan answered. “The Jedi were very real. They were around for thousands of years before the Empire came along and your father was one of the best. He and I spent quite a bit of time together during the Clone Wars. We fought side by side on countless missions and he saved my life many times.”

Luke looked at him with surprise for a second and then shook his head in disbelief before turning back to his work. “No, my father didn’t fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.” 

A navigator on a spice freighter? Where had he gotten such a ridiculous idea? An image of Owen’s unsmiling face came to mind. It wasn’t hard to guess. 

“That’s what your Uncle told you. He didn’t hold with your father’s ideals and thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.” 

“You fought in the Clone Wars?” 

“Yes. I was once a Jedi knight the same as your father.” 

Through the Force Obi-Wan could feel endless questions swirling around in Luke’s head. A look of naked longing clouded his face. “I wish I’d known him.” 

“He was the best star pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior.” Luke smiled, proud of the man he had never known. “And he was a good friend. Which reminds me, I have something here for you.” Obi-Wan got up and walked over to the old wooden chest that stood against the wall. He lifted the lid and removed Anakin’s lightsaber. 

“What is it?” Luke asked curiously as he eyed the silvery hilt. 

“This was your father’s lightsaber. It’s the weapon of a Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age.” 

Luke turned it on with a familiar snap hiss and experimentally waved it back and forth. It hummed with energy as Obi-Wan continued speaking. “For over a thousand generations the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. Before the dark times. Before the Empire.” 

There was a bitterness in his voice that he didn’t even attempt to conceal. Luke picked up on it immediately and came to sit next to him. 

“How did my father die?” 

Obi-Wan looked down as he carefully considered how to best answer the question. He had wondered for years how much he should tell Luke about Anakin’s fall when the topic came up. He deserved to know the truth, of course, but he still was only 19 years old. The burden that such knowledge would put on his shoulders was too heavy for now. He decided that he would keep the secret of Darth Vader’s true identity a little longer. As soon as Luke had finished his training, Obi-Wan thought, he would tell him everything. 

“A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father.” There is was. Not exactly the truth, but not completely false either. At least, not from a certain point of view. “Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.” 

Luke’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “The Force?” 

“The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It’s an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.” 

Just then R2D2 warbled out a prolonged series of beeps. Obi-Wan was suddenly reminded that the droid had been trying to find him. Perhaps it was best to find out why before any further discussions. He got up and pressed a button on the back of the droid’s dome. “Now, lets see if we can’t figure out what you are my little friend and where you come from.” A hologram began to take shape. 

“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars…” Obi-Wan stared at the hologram as the young woman pleaded for his help. About halfway through the message, he suddenly realized who he was looking at. The only person he knew on Alderaan was Bail Organa and if this was his daughter then…Leia! Goodness! 

He risked a quick glance at Luke to see what his reaction was. Would he recognize her? He knew it was very unlikely, but twins did share a special bond. Gingerly he reached out to assess Luke’s feelings. There was no recognition, but much to his chagrin there were some rather unbrotherly feelings of attraction. Oh, dear he worried. That was certainly one unintended consequence of separating Luke and Leia that nobody had ever considered. Obviously they needed to have a talk, but it would have to wait until later. The Force was practically humming around him as the recording ended. Something monumental was about to be set in motion. He could feel it! 

The time had finally come. He looked at Luke and spoke the words he had woven into the mental barriers he had built around the boy’s memories so long ago. 

“You must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to come with me to Alderaan.” He wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected, but the words didn’t seem to phase Luke at all. He leapt to his feet and began pacing back and forth. 

“Alderaan?!? I’m not going to Alderaan, I’ve got to get home. It’s late. I’m in for it as it is!”

Something must have happened. Perhaps it had been too many years. Maybe the barriers he had placed around the memories were too strong. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure, but he needed more time. “I need your help Luke!” he stalled. “She needs your help. I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.” 

Luke looked conflicted. “Look, I can’t get involved. I’ve got work to do. It’s not that I like the Empire. I hate it, but there’s nothing I can do about it right now.” He leaned against the wall and looked miserable. “It all seems like such a long way from here. 

“That’s your Uncle talking.” Obi-Wan said as he wracked his brain for a way to get through the stubborn mental barriers. Perhaps if he tried again… 

Luke sighed heavily. “Oh, boy. My Uncle. How am I going to explain all this?” 

Obi-Wan hoped against hope that this time it would work. If it didn’t, all would be lost before it had even begun. “Learn about the Force, Luke.” 

Luke paused. He shook his head slightly and Obi-Wan held his breath. Would he remember? For a few rosy moments, his hope began to grow.

“Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you’re going.” 

Obi-Wan was crestfallen. He tried not to let it show, but he feared he was unsuccessful. “You must do what you feel is right, of course.” he replied. 

Luke nodded and walked outside to the speeder as Obi-Wan drew a shaky breath. He felt terrible. Perhaps it was simply his fear for the future of the galaxy he told himself, but in his heart he knew better. Ever since that terrible day when Owen had found out about their training, he had consoled himself with the hope that someday he would be able to renew the close relationship he had with Luke. How he’d missed the sweet, funny, talented little boy over the years! In truth, he loved him like a son and sadly Luke had no idea. 

Well, he was certainly no stranger to disappointment. He would simply have to find a way to deliver the droid to Alderaan by himself and then…. He stopped. There in the doorway stood Luke. He had an odd expression on his face and suddenly there was a hesitant, timid flutter of activity along their training bond as Luke clumsily reached out to him. Immediately, he sent happy feelings of joy and acceptance back along the long dormant bond. 

A wide grin illuminated Luke's features as he hurried across the room. “Ben!” he exclaimed before he threw his arms around Obi-Wan. “I thought you said I wouldn’t forget you!” 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Obi-Wan stood before the large portal hardly noticing the beauty of his idyllic surroundings. The meadow around him was filled with wild flowers and a gentle breeze heavy with the fresh scent of evergreens ruffled the water of the crystal clear stream that flowed nearby. Normally he took great pleasure in nature, often going on hikes and exploring, but today he had other things on his mind. He nervously ran his fingers through his auburn hair and smoothed his tabard for what seem like the hundredth time. It wouldn’t be long now. He peered anxiously through the mist that obscured the opposite side of the portal before him and waited. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded right behind him. 

“Staring won’t get her here any faster you know.” 

It startled him and he practically jumped out of his skin. He turned to find his former padawan smirking at him with his arms crossed on his chest. “Anakin! What are you doing? You have to go. She’ll be here any minute!” 

Anakin’s eyes twinkled and he grinned widely “I know! That’s why I’m here. You don’t think I’d miss meeting the woman who finally convinced you to break the Code do you?” he laughed and shook his head. “And after all those boring lectures you made me listen to about personal attachments. Really, of all the things I’ve learned about you since we got here, that is the hardest to believe. You got married! YOU!” 

Obi-Wan scowled at his friend and had begun to open his mouth with a tart reply when he noticed Padme Amidala approaching. A beautiful smile lit her face as she slipped her arm through Anakin’s and gently scolded him. “Now, Ani, stop teasing him. He explained to you already how he believes the Jedi were wrong about that, and I for one am glad that he found someone that made him happy.”

Anakin pulled her tight against him and kissed the top of her head. “I am too! You know I’m only kidding, right Master?”

“Yes, I know.” Obi-Wan smiled. It had been quite a surprise when he had finally joined the Netherworld of the Force to find that it wasn’t only Jedi who resided here. As a reward for the sacrifices and selfless hard work they endured in life, their loved ones were granted a place as well. “I really am looking forward to introducing her to you both, but after we have had some time to ourselves to get reacquainted.”

Just then the portal began to glow and the thick mist started to swirl and part indicating that someone was about to pass through it. Palme pulled Anakin away. “Come on. We should go. Remember how it was when you first saw me again?”

A fond look of remembrance crossed Anakin’s face and he nodded in agreement. “You’re right Angel. I’m coming.” He turned to Obi-Wan and winked as they quickly took their leave. “Have fun!”

There was no way to tell how long it would take for a person about to join the Force to cross through the portal. Sometimes it happened quickly. Sometimes it took longer. Obi-Wan wondered which it would be today. He held his breath as a human shape appeared in the mist and began to approach. The closer it came, the more his heart rejoiced. It was her!

There was a brief moment of hesitation as she stood at the edge of the portal before Luna stepped carefully into the light. She looked just as beautiful as she had the very first time he kissed her. The bright sunlight was blinding after the dark tunnel from which she had emerged, and she shielded her eyes. Once they adjusted she looked around at her surrounding with wonder. 

He well remembered his first impressions of this place. All his life, he had imagined the Netherworld of the Force as an empty void where one floated in space meditating on the mysteries of the universe. It had never once occurred to him that it would be much like the physical world only better or that there would be so many other people to interact with. There were a great many things to show and teach Luna about this place and he couldn’t wait to begin. She hadn’t noticed him yet and was still gazing around with a rather dazed expression. 

“Well, Hello there!” he said, finally making his presence known. 

She froze and turned immediately at the sound of his voice. 

When she saw him, her chin began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears. “Ben? Is it really you?” He smiled warmly as she ran towards him and threw herself into his arms. “Oh, Ben.” she sobbed. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

“My darling!” He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair overcome with emotion. It smelled just as lovely as he remembered. “How I’ve longed for you!” His lips found hers in a desperate kiss made salty by their tears. 

When they finally parted, she held his face between her hands and studied him closely. “Stars! You’re even more handsome than I remember. You’re so young!”

Obi-Wan chuckled as he stroked her silky hair back from her face. “I don’t look any younger than you do.” Luna’s mouth dropped open, and her hand flew to her cheek that bloomed with health.

“How is this possible?” 

“When you come here, you shed your old body’s age and weaknesses and regain the appearance you had when you were at your very best in life.” he explained. 

“This all seems so real! Tell me it isn’t a dream. Tell me we can be together again.” 

“It’s no dream. We can spend the rest of eternity together if you wish and never part again.” 

“But…how…?” Luna looked around. “Where are we?” 

“We’re in the Netherworld of the Force.” he answered. “The afterlife.” 

“So I’m dead? a small frown creased her forehead. 

“I’m afraid so.” he said sympathetically. “Does that bother you?”

She thought for a moment before answering. “Not as much as I thought would. In fact, now that you mention it, not at all. I feel blissfully happy…like nothing could ever upset me again.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, that does take some getting used to at first.”

“But what about Jinn?” she looked concerned. “I…I know she’s a grown woman now, but she’s still my baby! I shouldn’t want to leave her.” 

“Jinn will join us here after she’s lived a long and fulfilling life, of course. Right now she’s needed where she is. I don’t know how Luke and little Rey would get by without her! Don’t worry, my dear. We’ll all be together again someday.” 

“How do you know about Rey?” Luna said curiously. “Can you watch what happens to your loved ones from here?” 

“Not exactly. You get visions about the major events in the lives of the ones you care about. That’s how I knew you were coming and that’s how I found out about Rey. I can scarcely believe that Anakin and I share a granddaughter. Tell me all about her!” 

Luna’s eyes lit up. “Oh, Ben! She’s the sweetest little girl you’ve ever seen! And so strong in the Force! She levitated her crib when she was only a few hours old.”

Pride flowed through Obi-Wan as he stroked his beard. How interesting! With a pedigree that included himself, Anakin, Luke, Luna, and Jinn it was no wonder she was so powerful. She was destined for great things he was certain of it. All around him the Force hummed in agreement. 

They had been walking hand in hand as they talked and now found themselves in a small grove of trees. Obi-Wan sat down on the grass under the largest tree and dragged her into his lap. She giggled and slipped her arms around his neck and his heart sang. How he loved her laugh and how he had missed it all these years! 

“What is so funny?” he murmured as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck gently kissing her until she shivered with pleasure. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. For a moment, I wondered how we would ever get up again if we sat down on the ground. My joints used to hurt so much I never could have done this. Being young again is going to take some getting used to!” She kissed him soundly. “So what should we do now?”

“Now?” He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a scandalous look. “I know I’m a bit out of practice, but I thought I was making that clear.” 

She shook her head and giggled again. “That’s not what I mean, silly! On Tatooine you had a mission and it always seemed like we were busy doing something to fulfill it. What do we have to do here?” 

“Anything we want I suppose.” he replied thoughtfully. It suddenly struck him as odd that he’d never thought of that before. He shook his head. He could ponder that another day. For now he was more than content to sit in the sunshine kissing his beautiful wife “In any case, we’ve got an eternity to find out and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you!” 

THE END

Thank you all so much for reading! “Trust in the Force” and “Trust in the Force II” were my first attempts at writing again after an embarrassingly long time. I hope you enjoyed coming along on Obi-Wan and Luna’s adventures with me. Please post a review and let me know what you think! I welcome all comments and criticisms as long as they are expressed constructively and I reply to all reviews. May the Force be with you! 

*All Star Wars characters are property of Disney and George Lucas. I wrote this story for fun and nothing more.


End file.
